Spy Bliss
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: The government has been working Team Bartowski to the bone now that Chuck's back on the team, so Sarah takes things into her own hands and asks for a vacation. What will Chuck and Sarah do for a whole week in Cambria with no one but themselves for company? Set early season 4. Canon. Charah. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I want to say first off...to everyone who has reviewed and sent me private messages, you are all so so so kind. I really cannot thank you enough. I'm really proud of my stories, and the fact that people enjoy them enough to go out of their way to tell me so just boggles my mind in the best way. Thank you so much. And thank you to everyone who reads my stories. I appreciate you!

This story takes place at the beginning of season 4, after Chuck gets back on the team and starts participating in missions with Sarah and Casey again. I wanted to try something with multiple chapters. So here we go.

Warning: Sexual situations will be presented in detail. If that's not your thing, I'd steer clear of this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what had prompted her to do it.<p>

Maybe it was the insanity of the last few weeks.

There had been a different mission every two days. Stakeouts that lasted until the wee hours of the morning on some nights.

The last mission that finished just the other day had been the worst by a significant margin. They'd gone in undermanned thanks to an NSA analysts mistaken information. Sarah had taken a bullet to her lower ribcage. Thankfully her vest had taken the brunt of it, but the bruise had been painful. She had it easy compared to Casey, who suffered two bullets to the vest, and a third that nicked his arm and actually drew blood.

Chuck had gotten them out alive by throwing a flash grenade, and the mission had ended up successful, but not by much.

In the years before Operation Bartowski, Agent Sarah Walker would have preferred to be on some mission somewhere at any given moment. Workaholic was a weak term for what she was before. But now that she knew there was more to life than the CIA and missions and taking down the "bad guys", having back to back missions was absolutely draining and horrible. She needed a damn break. And what was more, she could see even Casey wearing down a little. Colonel John Casey, who threw a tantrum if he missed out on gunfire during missions.

After she and Casey were almost shot, though, Chuck was frayed at the edges, for lack of a better phrase. He'd been shaken up. And though the threesome was the most hardworking team the government had at the moment, they needed time to breathe.

Their success rate was through the roof now that Chuck was back on the team, and Sarah liked to think it wasn't just his flashes that helped. Her boyfriend was much more than the Intersect. He was a trained agent now, a good shot with a tranquilizer gun, knowledgeable in fighting, a tactical genius, and a brilliant analyst to boot.

And, she reminded herself, he'd saved her life the other day. And Casey's.

Instead of freaking out like she thought he might when he saw her brought to the ground by a guard's bullet, he dove to her side, checked to make sure the vest had caught most of it, called to Casey to make sure he was okay, and took the flashbang from the holster at Sarah's hip.

It was quick thinking. They had the intel, but they'd been cornered. And by using the stun grenade, he'd made sure they had a way out.

Without Chuck, she surely would have died on that mission.

She had come too close to losing him. They had come too close to losing each other.

Lying in bed next to Chuck two nights earlier, she had come to a decision. She, Chuck and Casey had earned a little time off.

So the next day, while Chuck and Casey were fulfilling their obligations at the Buy More, Sarah requested a call with General Beckman, and when the redheaded general's face popped up onscreen and the usual greetings were exchanged, Sarah didn't ask for vacation. She practically demanded it.

And much to her surprise, Beckman readily granted all three of them seven whole days. Seven whole days of no missions, no phone calls at three in the morning taken in Casey's living room, no all-night surveillance trips.

Seven days to heal emotionally, mentally, physically…

She'd had to resist throwing her hands in the air and screaming "Hallelujah" at the top of her lungs.

So here she was now, Sarah Walker, agent with the CIA, in the driver's seat of her Porsche, driving up the California coast to Cambria. Chuck had insisted on taking the route that led to the Pacific Coast Highway, and even though it was the slower way to get there, she had to admit she was glad he'd insisted. The California scenery along the way was incredibly beautiful. It varied so much, even within the three and a half hours the drive took.

Sarah looked away from the green fields to her left and eyed her boyfriend's profile. His face was set in contentment as the breeze coming in from her open windows ruffled his hair. It wasn't top-down season yet, considering how rainy it had been in the last few days, but Sarah couldn't say no when Chuck begged to open the windows.

The smell of the flowery breeze and fresh grass was too wonderful.

She bit her lip, letting her eyes run down his long figure, the way his knees were sticking up in front of him a bit, even though he had moved his seat back as far as it could go.

"What are you up to?" his voice rumbled from the seat beside her.

Sarah smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Uhuh. Like you don't know. You were just checking me out. Blatantly. There was blatant sweeping of your pretty blue eyes from here alll the way down to here," he teased, gesturing down his body.

"I'm not allowed to check you out?"

"Not when you're supposed to be focusing on driving, you're not. Any other time, you're more than welcome." He did his eyebrow dance.

Sarah laughed and reached over to put her hand on his thigh, squeezing. "You are such an old man sometimes."

"That's not what you said last night."

She wanted to say something to that. She really did. But she was already reminiscing about last night. It was one of those Morgan Might Hear But Who Cares situations. And it had been incredibly hot.

Maybe it was the thrill of knowing they had seven whole days off, and that they had rented a cabin with a view of the ocean, up on a hill away from the other homes in the neighborhood. Whatever it was, something had happened to both of them, and even though they were on the eve of a long drive the next day, they had spent hours upon hours wrapped up in each other.

Sarah found her heart rate increasing as she remembered how he had felt underneath her, his long fingers gripping her naked hips. The heat emanating from his body as she bucked on top of him.

Without realizing it, she squeezed Chuck's thigh harder and harder as she traveled further along the memory of the night before.

"Sarah? Um…ow…"

She blinked and let go of him. "Oh," she breathed. "Sorry. I got a little lost in thought."

"Yeah…" His voice was full of his smirk as he rubbed his leg with a wince. "I bet you did."

Sarah sent him a glare, lowering her eyes to where he was rubbing his leg. That was when she saw the evidence that he had been thinking about last night as well. She turned her gaze away from him then, smiling to herself, and feeling a little smug.

Maybe she was crazy, but what was the fun of being in a relationship like hers and Chuck's if there wasn't some spontaneity here and there?

Especially when they were on vacation.

She scanned the road for somewhere to pull off. Perhaps there was a rest stop or something.

They could be discrete. They were spies, after all.

For his part, Chuck continued to stare out his window, squirming a little as though he was attempting to relieve the extra tightness in the front of his pants without alerting her to it. At least she wasn't alone in her plight, even though Chuck seemed determined enough to keep from giving into it. What she was considering probably hadn't even occurred to him.

She didn't see any cars in front of her or behind her. No sign of life anywhere around them. Just rolling green hills, some patches of trees here and there…

So she made a decision.

It took a few minutes, but she finally saw what looked like a few buildings behind one of those patches of trees, a dirt road leading off of the highway. She decided it had to be a rest stop of some sort.

Sarah made a sudden turn off of the two-lane route and drove onto the dirt road, ignoring Chuck's concerned look as he spun to face her.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Is the car out of gas? I swear, I put the right kind in at the station. Flat tire? Are you sick? Someone following us?" He whipped around to look out of the rear window.

"Shh," she hissed with a giggle, stroking his arm for a moment before putting her hand back on the shift. She pulled into the furthest most parking spot and glanced left and right. It looked like the rest stop was abandoned. There were no cars, no attendants, and it was hidden behind a row of trees well enough for her to be reasonably sure they would be alone for a little while, at the very least.

"Sarah! What are we doing?"

She shut the windows and turned off the car, then she swiveled her body around to face him. "We still have an hour to Cambria, Chuck, and quite frankly, I'm not prepared to wait that long."

"Uh…you have to go to the bathroom? This looks kinda abandoned. Bathrooms are probably out of order."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, you nerd. Sex. Right now. In this car."

A slow smile grew on his face. "Right here? Uhh, Sarah, the last time we had sex in this car, we were in a parking garage at two in the morning when no one else was there. This is broad daylight where anyone could pull up and see us."

There was a particular sparkle in his eyes, though, one that she was very familiar with. He was listing why they shouldn't, but he definitely wanted to. In case they were caught (and they wouldn't be), he wanted to be able to say "I told you so". She would let him tease for a second, but no longer. Because this was getting excruciating.

"I mean, what if someone pulls in thinking this is still open? They could come at any moment!" he continued.

"Guess we better be quick then, huh?" She grinned at him, unbuttoning her jeans as she kicked her boots off and left them on the mat at her feet.

Chuck took a deep breath, groaned softly, and watched as she slid her jeans and panties down her legs and dropped them beside her boots before shrugging her constrictive leather jacket off and tossing it into the backseat.

Then she hoisted herself over the console and swung her leg over so that she was straddling him. Meeting his heated gaze, she pushed her hand down between them and grabbed the front of his jeans, feeling his hardness beneath and rubbing her palm against it. Chuck hummed and arched his groin into her hand.

Not wanting to waste much more time, because Chuck's worry about someone else driving into this rest stop was a valid worry, she quickly set to his belt, unbuckling it and immediately undoing the front of his jeans.

The moment she slid the zipper all the way down, she pressed her hand past the waistband of his jeans and boxers at the same time, feeling the hot flesh of his hard cock in her palm. She rounded it with her fingers and twisted her wrist a few times before pumping her fist up and down his shaft.

Chuck groaned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her neck and licking down her collarbone.

As much as she enjoyed touching her nerd, she loved the feeling of having him inside of her even more. She tucked her fingers under the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and tugged, leaning in to gently nip at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He chuckled and lifted his ass off the seat so that she could pull everything down to his knees where they would be out of her way. Then she crawled to her spot on his lap again to press her knees against the back of his seat, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage.

Taking a quick glance out the window once more and finding they were still completely alone here, Sarah leaned in to kiss Chuck oh-so-slowly, licking along his lips and then plunging her tongue into his mouth as he granted her access.

His groan was overtaken by the sound of Sarah's moan as she sank onto his erection, shifting her weight so that she could take him in as deep as possible. Chuck's fingers clung to her hips and he thrusted up into her to help, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp.

He felt amazing.

Because there was no way to know when another car might pull in, Sarah decided it wouldn't be wise to take their time, as nice as that would be. When they were locked away in their bedroom or in the shower, that was one thing.

As much as it heightened the experience for her to know they could be caught at any moment, she didn't exactly relish the thought of getting caught.

So she braced her knees, held onto the headrest behind Chuck, and started rocking into his groin. The kiss became even more heated and she couldn't help but give Chuck's lip a gentle bite.

She felt his arms wind around the small of her back and then he began to meet her movements with thrusts of his own. Apparently he was just as eager to speed this up as she was. Chuck wasn't great when it came to public displays of affection, so she knew being caught having sex in the front seat of her car wouldn't be as exciting for him as it would be for her. She wasn't big on PDA either, but she was better at overcoming her squeamishness than he was. Though sometimes it was fun to test him…

But then she lost all semblance of sense because Chuck had wormed his hand under her shirt and was drawing circles on her bare skin. Sarah pulled her lips back from his with a smack and met his lusty gaze. Then she whimpered as he pushed his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast.

"Chuck!"

She raised her hand to flatten her palm on the ceiling of her car and braced herself to make her movements faster and a little rougher. She could feel the pressure building and she knew it wouldn't be long. With her extensive and intimate knowledge of Chuck's likes and weak spots, it wasn't difficult to figure out what she needed to do to rush his completion. After all, her orgasm was approaching faster than she'd anticipated.

Running her fingers of one hand through his hair, she reveled in the sound of his resulting growl. "Sarah, I love you," he breathed and she found herself grinning even as she gasped when his thrust hit a particularly sensitive and pleasurable spot.

"I'm coming," she whimpered then, rounding his shoulders with her arms and pushing her front into him. He removed his hand from under her shirt and bra, and set one hand on her hip, the other clutching her thigh. She unconsciously began to jam herself into him, but he met every move by lifting himself off the seat. So it wasn't long before Sarah felt her orgasm rock through every inch of her, sending her over the edge as she moaned. She tucked her face in Chuck's hair and clung to him, still gyrating her hips into his lap until she felt the heat of his own finish flood inside of her.

He groaned her name into her neck, jerking his hips into hers until he emptied himself, and then they both stilled, panting heavily, not moving from where they clung to each other.

There was a distant rumble of thunder before the pitter patter of rain against the roof and windows of her Porsche.

Sarah let out a long breath and hugged Chuck tighter. He wordlessly followed suit, pressing his lips to the juncture between her jawline and her neck. "I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear.

Pulling back and looking in his eyes, noticing that the lust she'd seen there minutes ago was now replaced with adoration, she smiled down at her boyfriend and pressed her forehead to his, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you, too."

"Think we should get out of here now that it's raining?"

"Mmm, maybe. Although the rain will further serve to cloak us inside this car. Ya know, if we wanted to continue."

He chuckled and shook his head, and she gave him an affectionate peck on his nose for it, before gently easing her hips off of him with a sigh. Kissing him one last time—for the moment—she gracefully moved back to her seat behind the wheel. It took some time for them to pull their clothes back into place and Sarah knew she would spend the last hour of their drive with her lower half feeling a little sensitive. She wasn't about to complain, though. Hell no.

With her limbs loose and her heart content, she pulled out of their erstwhile sanctuary and continued onto the route, having half a mind to speed the rest of the way. But with the rain, she thought it might not be the best idea. So instead, she kept to the speed limit and stared straight ahead, smiling to herself when Chuck started a conversation about which playlist they wanted to listen to for the last leg of the trip.

When the music finally drifted through the speakers, silence fell between them again and her smile unwittingly grew on her face. Seven whole days.

And they had just gotten off to a fantastic start.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Look for the next chapter soon. :)<p>

SarahsSupplyCloset


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, you are all amazing. I can't believe so many people are reading my work. It's so great. More and more people are sending me private messages and I don't even know how to handle it. Thank you to each and every one of you. Reviewers, readers. Wow. You're great!

It's encouraging for me, starting my first multi-chapter fic ever, to read such nice notes on the first chapter. I hope this continues to delight. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck glanced left and right at the incredibly nice cottages lining the road they drove down. "What was the address again?"<p>

He rattled off the numbers.

Nodding, she took a look at the nearest home's address and kept driving forward. The realtor at the office they'd just stopped at to retrieve the key said it would be at the end of the road and up a long driveway that would take them to the top of a hill. That was where their cottage would be.

"I think that's the driveway." Chuck pointed straight ahead at a small driveway that disappeared into a clump of trees up a hill. Thankfully it was paved, because with the way the rain had been coming down the last hour ever since their impromptu tryst at the rest stop, if this was a dirt road, it might be washed out and they'd have no way to get up to their cottage.

"Here we go," she mumbled, biting her lip with a smile as she excitedly guided her Porsche up the driveway. It wasn't as steep of an incline as she thought it would be, and the driveway wasn't particularly long, but the further away they got from the other Cambrian residents, the more excited she became.

"Wow, this is cool. How did you even find this place?" Chuck asked, peering out of his window at the lush foliage surrounding them.

She drove out of the clump of trees and turned the car along the pavement to stop in front of the cottage that would serve as their home for the next week. "It was a spur of the moment thing I found by calling around."

"Did you call in some CIA favors or something?" The look in his eyes was the same one he got when he was watching Indiana Jones movies. She hated to quash it, since it was so cute, but she didn't want to lie.

Instead she shrugged. "No. Sorry. That's not how it works. I call in favors for missions, not vacations."

He pouted a little and she giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But look at this place, Chuck!" They both looked out of his window since it was the closest to the cottage.

It was quaint, and certainly not large at all. But she hadn't been looking for anything large. As long as there was a bedroom, a full kitchen, and a bathroom, they would be fine. There was a second story, but the room was small and attic-like. The realtor said the owner used it as an art studio because of the balcony that faced the ocean.

With the view of the churning sea and the rocks down below that they'd seen driving through Cambria, Sarah could understand how the owner would want to have an art studio. She wasn't certain about this, but it would make sense if everyone who lived in this quaint seaside town was some sort of painter or artist. There was too much beauty here not to at least _try_. And it was definitely very expensive real estate. The rental for a week was much more than she was willing to admit to Chuck.

She would have a fight on her hands when this was all over and he tried to pay for half of the rent. Maybe she could let him pay for their meals and drinks and that would satisfy him. Sure, they weren't going to eat $3,000 worth of food while they were here, but he didn't know seven days in this house would cost that much.

It was worth it.

At least, she hoped it would be. They hadn't been inside yet.

Sarah slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Think we can be fast?"

"Like lightning," he answered. "Which is funny…because there's actual lightning…right now."

She gave him a look and got a sheepish shrug in return. "You grab the bags, I'll get the door?"

"You got it, Agent Walker." When he cupped her face and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss, she giggled even as excitement spread through her.

Apparently that little side stop they made for a quickie had awakened a sense of adventure (or something) in Chuck. The grin he flashed her was filled with mirth and bliss and 100 other things that made her heart skip a beat. She grinned back at him, did a countdown, and burst out of the Porsche with the house key in hand.

Chuck wasn't far behind her, thanks to her popping the trunk before she got out. He had both of their suitcases tucked under his arms, and their shared duffel bag over his shoulder, and in spite of everything, he didn't seem to be having any trouble with it, even in the rain.

She took a moment to admire his strength, to take in how attractive he really was. There was a porch-like landing in front of the cottage door that protected them both from the rain anyhow. She could take her time now that they were both beneath it.

"Is the key not working?" he asked, wiping his face a little on the shoulder of his jacket.

"It's working. Just…" She decided to just stop talking and let them inside, pressing her lips together a little sheepishly as she pushed the door open and held it for Chuck to go in first.

He did and she immediately heard an excited exclamation, followed by the thump of their bags hitting the floor. Chuck reappeared immediately, grinning wildly. "This is the most awesome place _ever_, Sarah."

"Is it?" She pushed past him and walked inside, stepping out of her boots in the meantime as she gaped at the elegant set up. "Oh wow, this is gorgeous."

"Babe? About how much is this per night?"

"Hm? What?" She turned to shut the door and lock it, moving away from him and further into the beautifully old-fashioned living room. The furniture wasn't extremely elegant, but it looked so comfortable. A lot of furniture in rentals tended to be stiff and ornamental. This was not the case here.

But the Impressionist paintings of seascapes on the mint green walls, coupled with the brick fireplace and the decorative ship model on the mantel, made it look incredibly homey and really very nice. The staircase was off to their right and a hallway disappeared behind it, probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Straight ahead at the end of the living room was the adjoining dining room. A mahogany wood table with four chairs on each side stood in front of a large window (window seat included) that looked out into the small, grass yard. Beyond that was the Pacific Ocean.

"For a spy, you're terrible at deflecting," he said in a flat voice, and she turned away from the beautiful sight to look upon a more rugged, perhaps, and certainly just as pleasant sight, if a little bit nerdy…

"Don't ask, don't worry, just enjoy. That's going to be your motto for this trip, alright?"

"Sarah, did you empty your bank account for this?" He seemed legitimately worried as he set a hand to her arm and moved to stand in front of her.

"No, of course not." And that was the truth. "But I spent what I thought was necessary so that we could have a nice vacation, the first really nice thing we've done together, just the two of us, for longer than…a day…ever since we first got together in Paris."

She knew mentioning that wonderful time in Europe they'd had (as woefully short as it'd been) would distract him a little, and she was right. Because a dreamy smile stretched over his face. "That train was a nice train."

That made her giggle quietly. "It was a nice train. But for me it was less about the train and more about the company." She went on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Let's look at the art studio."

"What about the bedroom? It's on this floor, after all."

"Mmm, nope. Because once we get into that bedroom, I have a feeling we won't be leaving it for awhile. So we should take a tour of everything else first." She slid away from him, smiling to herself at the broken-brain look on his face, and went to the wooden staircase, starting up. "You coming? Take your shoes off if they're wet."

She heard the thump of his sneakers against the wood floors and the creak of the stairs as he hurried after her.

The room at the top of the stairs was small, like the realtor said, with a slanted ceiling and a skylight. Double doors paned with glass led out to the balcony that she'd seen a picture of in the brochure. There was an easel leaning against the furthest wall and a padded stool, a table with chairs, and even a small single bed with an ornate wooden frame. Even so, she saw evidence of there being a trundle bed beneath it.

Chuck must have seen it, too, because he walked up to it and tugged it out a few inches. "This is pretty sexy. We could pull it out, set it up, and be like the couples from those old movies."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning to have my own twin bed during this vacation, Chuck," she replied flatly, unable to keep from chuckling at the eyebrow dance he sent her over his shoulder. "Seven days alone with you in a seaside cottage…with _that _view…I don't think I'll want to share a bed. Nope."

He had no response to that as he slid the trundle back beneath the bed and stood to his full height. He was so tall that he bumped the back of his head against the sloped ceiling.

Sarah snorted as he made a face and stepped forward, looking back at the ceiling with an offended look on his face, as though it had reached out and cracked him on purpose.

"Awww, my nerdy giant," she drawled, moving close and stroking his cheek with one hand, reaching behind him with the other to massage the place where he'd bumped his head. "You okay?"

"Oh, just dandy." His hands slid over her hips and tugged her closer. "Although you can keep doing that."

"What?" she teased. "This?" Her fingers massaged his head a little harder, her fingers slowly drifting further down until she was kneading the back of his neck. That was one of his special spots, she'd discovered in Paris. He absolutely melted when she paid attention to the back of his neck. If he was worried or nervous and she put her hand there, it set him at ease. And the best thing she'd discovered in that bed in Paris with the Eiffel Tower outside of their window. They'd been making love for the third…fourth time? And she'd reached up to fold her hand over the back of his neck. She still remembered the way he'd shuddered and gasped her name. Things had gotten very heated very quickly. And for the rest of her life, she'd utilize the back of Chuck's neck to the best of her ability.

Chuck's eyes rolled the back of his head as she rubbed his neck. "Hmmmmnnngg," was his only response as he practically melted against her. His forehead fell to press against hers and then he opened his eyes. When their eyes met, Sarah felt her pulse quicken.

They weren't as damp as they'd been when they first arrived, but the air in the cottage was still a little chilly. Be that as it may, the air between Chuck and Sarah was suddenly very heated.

"You gonna show me the bedroom, Agent Walker? More specifically, I was thinking the bed."

Her eyes widened a little at his boldness. It wasn't that Chuck was a prude, not by any stretch of the imagination. But he wasn't as blatant about his sex drive. Not that she was either. The other partners she'd had, and there weren't all that many honestly, had been much more up front about sex. It was different with Chuck. He liked hinting and flirting and teasing. For him, the build-up was almost as important as the actual sex. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that about him, and it took even less time for her to appreciate it. In fact, she'd grown to love it almost immediately. The pay off was magnificent every time.

But then there were times like this, when he came onto her with less subtlety and more boldness, when his warm hands gripped her and his lustful brown eyes captured her in their spell.

She really liked this side of him. She liked all sides of him. There were just those moments in which Chuck Bartowski threw away his inhibitions, when they were completely alone like in Paris and on the train, and he dove in head first.

Sarah didn't think of herself as obsessed with sex. She definitely wasn't. It wasn't like Chuck entered a room and she immediately wanted to jump him. But their sex life was active, to use a nice word. It had gotten even more so as they moved in together, when they began to really get into a daily schedule of work and missions and friends and family. Sex wasn't a necessity. They had so much between them that was more powerful and more sustaining. There was a deep friendship between them and an intimacy that didn't have to be physical.

But that didn't mean sex was any less frequent or mind-blowing for them.

They were here now, their cell phones turned off and buried in Sarah's purse which now sat downstairs in the pile of bags, and she had a feeling they were both on the same page.

"I was thinking I'd show you the bathroom. More specifically, I was thinking the shower," she mimicked.

He pressed his lips together and widened his eyes. "I'd like to see the shower. Definitely."

Sarah watched him for a moment, then leaned in and brushed his ear with her lips. "Last one to the shower has to sit out on the balcony naked."

She darted away, laughing, pounding down the stairs with him behind her. "But it's raining! That's so not fair!" he called out and she just laughed harder, knowing Chuck hated being naked unless there was a reason for it. Unless he was showering or they were having sex (or both as the case was sometimes), he preferred something covering his lower half at the very least.

Sarah Walker was determined to reach the shower first.

When she was determined enough, she always got what she wanted.

She crashed into the bathroom and slapped her hand against the tempered glass of the shower. Turning around with a boastful smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, she saw Chuck step into the bathroom and flick the light on, as she'd neglected to do so in her hurry to win the race. His eyes were filled with mirth as he shook his head.

"Fine. You win. Not that I had a chance even if you hadn't cheated, you sneak."

She merely shrugged, affecting an innocent look on her face that made him chuckle.

"Can we at least wait 'til the rain stops, though?"

Sarah grinned as she popped the shower door open and turned the water on, adjusting the heat to where they liked it. She hadn't expected Chuck to agree to go through with it, and frankly, she wasn't going to force him if he really didn't want to. That wasn't how their relationship worked, even if they weren't shy about exploration in their sex life—to a point. But he seemed willing to play along, and if that was the case, she was definitely taking advantage of it. "Of course we'll wait. The rain should stop sometime tonight, according to the internet."

"Cool beans." She saw a spark of mischief in his eyes suddenly before he rapidly started undressing. "Last one undressed has to go out on the balcony naked, too!" He set to his belt, rushing to beat her in this at least.

Sarah merely let out a giggle, wondering if it was possible for her boyfriend to get any cuter. And then she hurriedly but calmly undressed herself in record time, tossing the pile of clothes at him as he continued to struggle with the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, _come on!_" he complained as he looked up and saw her standing there stark naked. "That really didn't work out like I wanted it to." Chuck pouted and stepped out of boxers, shrugging his button up off and pulling his white undershirt over his head, mussing his hair in the process.

"Sorry. Guess you're still gonna be the only naked one on the balcony," she shrugged.

He growled and made a face, his shoulders slumping. "You're not gonna make me do it twice now, are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not twice, no. But I'm thinking at least half an hour." He gave her a pained face and she laughed again. "Get over here."

His handsome face lit up at that and he took two long strides before he had his arms wrapped around her. He hoisted her up against him, stepping into the jet stream of perfectly hot water. She laughed again and clung to him, feeling the water beat at the back of her head and run down her body to drip from her heels dangling over the tile floor.

Chuck put her down and immediately kissed her, even while he shut the shower door behind them. He may have lost the race and had a future of semi-public nudity ahead of him, but that hadn't done a single thing to disrupt his kissing skills. And when she felt his fingers slide down her belly and even further to stroke against her sex, she knew his libido hadn't been disrupted either. Not by a long shot.

She gasped against his lips as he rubbed her, his fingers sliding over her slit before dipping inside. Sarah pulled her lips away and whimpered, reaching up to frame his face with her hands. "Oh, Chuck," she whispered, looking into his eyes as the steam swirled up and around them.

He thrusted his fingers inside of her a few times, as always, making sure he found her g-spot that made tingles shoot all through out her body when he touched it. But then he pulled his hand away, leaving her feeling slightly bereft.

It must have shown on her face because when she looked up at him, he was smiling lovingly, nuzzling her nose with his. Then he slid his hands up her thighs and gripped her ass, backing her up against the shower wall and kissing down her jawline, before lifting her up and pinning her against the tile.

With a quick thrust, he was sheathed inside of her to the hilt. She heard herself emit a whimpering gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her ankles. Chuck tucked his face in her hair and went to town.

She gasped wantonly into his ear and threaded her fingers through his hair, her other hand clinging to his bicep that flexed as he held her up against the wall. Unable to do much but enjoy the sensations, Sarah watched the water cascade over his skin as he pleasured her and listened to his ragged breathing near her ear. She whimpered his name and opened her mouth wide in a gasp as he pulled her down a little and thrusted even deeper into her.

Chuck's fingers tightened against her as he lowered his head, arching his back until he could latch onto her nipple with his mouth. She cried out, slapping a hand against the tile beside her hip. The feeling of his tongue flicking the sensitive nub coupled with his rhythmic and powerful thrusts inside of her were quickly moving her towards climax.

But then he surprised her with a particularly strong thrust before he shivered against her and she was filled with his warmth spilling inside of her. She pulled him close and cradled him lovingly, stroking a hand over his hair as he rocked into her until he was done.

The groan he emitted was so sexy, his hot breath against her skin as he kissed her shoulder and up her neck to her jawline. He gently pulled himself out of her and she lowered her feet back to the floor. Chuck took a wobbly step back. Not that she thought he would, but just in case his legs didn't support him and he tipped over, she reached out to hold him by his arms.

He grinned and shook his head, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water so that it blasted her in the face. She squealed as he laughed and dodged her hand as she blindly went to smack him. "You jerk!"

She teasingly pushed him against the wall so that he bounced off of it and staggered into her arms. They stood that way for awhile, and Sarah wondered if it was possible for her vacation to get any better than this.

That was when she felt his lips on her neck, his capable fingers kneading down her back before folding over her ass and squeezing. She gasped and he kissed her open-mouthed, their tongues sliding together.

His right hand left her and she was so focused on his kiss that she whimpered in surprise when his fingers touched her sex again.

One thing about Chuck: he was hyper aware of her body's needs. It would have been unnerving if she didn't reap so much benefit from it. He just knew her so well, better than anyone else in the world had ever known her. And sometimes—especially during sex—he knew her better than she knew herself.

That was why it shouldn't have surprised her when he recognized that she hadn't climaxed with him. And it was just like her Chuck to fix it. Not that she'd been upset, not even a little. Feeling him against her, inside of her, knowing she had such a strong effect on him, all of it was more than enough.

But when he went the extra mile, the road was fucking fantastic.

His fingers rubbed gently against her slit, as though he was aware of the fact that she'd be a little sensitive there. And then he slipped a finger inside of her and she whimpered, muttering his name against his lips as he swirled it against her inner walls.

When the second finger joined in, she nipped at his chin with her teeth. "Oh, that feels good," she whispered, not knowing if her voice carried over the shower spray pounding at their bodies.

He cupped her with his palm, lifting her to her tiptoes with each thrust of his fingers inside of her and she clung to him to keep her balance, one arm around his neck, the fingers of her free hand clutching his bicep that was doing all of the dirty work. Very dirty work, considering how far his fingers were reaching inside of her.

She felt every inch of his long fingers until he curled them in a come hither motion and rubbed that special spot. Sarah lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, opening herself to him even further. He used his free hand to hold her thigh against his waist and began pumping his fingers in and out of her faster.

Sarah felt her orgasm building and it fell upon her quickly, sweeping over her so that she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, riding it out as he made his thrusts a little gentler.

As he finally pulled his fingers out and carefully lowered her leg, Sarah just grinned wildly, panting and focusing on the sensations surrounding her. She felt the impact of each singular droplet on her skin, and her toes were a little tingly, and Chuck was so slippery and wet and hot against her.

She breathed out against his shoulder and felt him shudder pleasantly.

And she couldn't help but giggle, her heart full to the brim as he joined in.

They wrapped their arms around one another and stood with their foreheads pressed together, their lips gently brushing, teasingly, lovingly. Their souls intertwined, their hearts beating as one.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Just a note, I'll be going to the mountains this week and I don't know if I'll be posting until a week from today, maybe even later. I'll be back though. And Spy Bliss will continue.<p>

Have a good week!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient, everybody!

I won't get too chatty. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>The rest of the shower was uneventful, and went rather quickly.<p>

Once they were clean and wrapped up in uncommonly soft towels, Sarah continued to the bedroom while Chuck went back to the front door to grab their bags. The bedroom was officially her favorite room in the house.

The bed was giant with a dark maroon duvet that was actually really beautiful, with dark grey pillow cases and black sheets. The headboard was a rich, dark wood with roses carved into it.

She idly wondered if the sheets were silk. What she could see of them looked almost shimmery…sort of like silk. And she couldn't help but wonder if whoever picked out that color scheme and those sheets meant for the combination to scream "Have sex on me".

Sarah shook her head at herself and smirked, then took in the rest of the room.

There was a large dresser and an armoire that was probably the most gigantic armoire she'd ever seen. Considering the lack of television in the living room, she assumed it was stashed inside of there. Chuck would be happy about that.

But what really stole her breath away was the view out of the bedroom windows. They stretched across the whole western wall so that she could see the swirling waves of the Pacific hitting the black rocks protruding from the water. They were going to get amazing sunsets. And to have that view while wrapped in black silk sheets?

Sarah bit her lip and walked to the window, pulling her towel a bit tighter around her body and watching the rain come down even harder than it had when they arrived.

She heard a huffing and puffing Chuck behind her then and turned to see him set only two of their bags down at the foot of the bed. "Sorry. I'm only wearing a towel and I thought it'd be safer to make the trip in more than one go."

Sending him a smile, she watched him leave the room again to get the duffel bag. Because she could, and because he couldn't see her doing it, she stared at his ass beneath the white towel wrapped around his waist, tilting her head, her smile widening. There wasn't _too _much there, she had to admit. But what he _did _have was awfully cute. And unfortunately covered at the moment.

He returned quickly, clutching the front of the towel in one hand and the duffel in the other. He dropped the duffel then straightened the towel. "Okay, have you seen this bed?" he asked, gaping down at it. "Is that _silk_? Silk sheets?"

"I don't know, Chuck. Maybe you should feel 'em."

He smirked and went to the bed, tossing the throw pillows onto the nearby chair and tugging the duvet down to feel the sheets. "Oh the gods are smiling down on us. This is definitely silk. These are silk sheets."

Sarah giggled affectionately when he buried his face in them and groaned. "Nice?"

He looked up at her with a furrowed brow as if to say, "what do _you_ think?" And then he rubbed the sheet against his cheek and groaned again. He was making them sound pretty damn good, so she walked to the bed to join him, plucking the sheet up and feeling it in her fingers.

"Oh, that _is _nice," she breathed. It was so silky and wonderful that the fabric nearly fell out of her fingers like water. She wondered if it would be too terrible if she slid into the sheets sans towel. The house had a cleaning service that went through and thoroughly cleaned the entire house between renters, including changing the sheets and towels. So it wasn't that she was afraid the sheets weren't sanitary…

"Forget it," she thought to herself, and dropped her towel, pulling the sheets back and sliding into bed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bunched the sheets against her skin and moaned. "Let's just never go back to Burbank and stay here."

Even the pillows were decadent against her skin.

"Not gonna hear any argument from me," Chuck chirped as he climbed into bed next to her, pulling his towel off first. His groan was muffled since he'd buried his face in the pillow.

Filled with affection, she turned over and scooted close until she could drape half of her body over his back. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go into town and get some strawberries from the market. What do you say?"

He swiveled his face so that he could peek up at her, a slow grin forming on his face that reawakened the passionate stirrings in her lower half that he had taken care to satisfy in the shower. "You want to eat strawberries in this magical bed, don't you?"

She bounced her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I mean, it sounds kind of fun, doesn't it?"

Chuck grinned fully, then chuckled. "Kind of fun is an understatement." Then he eased himself out from under her and she rolled onto her back again, smiling when Chuck leaned his torso over hers, propping his elbow on the mattress on the other side of her body. "Speaking of fun…"

Sarah raised her eyebrow when he didn't continue. "What of it?"

He did his eyebrow dance and she giggled, but then he leaned down to set a gentle kiss to her neck, sliding his lips down a little further and nipping at her collarbone. She let out a long sigh and set her hands to his back, kneading his muscles as he lowered his ministrations to her breast. As his tongue swirled around her nipple, she felt him grab her other breast in his hand, squeeze, and capture her nipple between her fingers, rolling it in time with what his tongue and lips were doing to the other one.

And then his mouth dragged down the center of her chest, his fingers brushing against her ribcage. Such featherlike touches made her feel things that were almost startling in their intensity. He had perfected the art of foreplay as far as she was concerned, and he knew all the right buttons to push in the bedroom.

Chuck's head had since disappeared beneath the silky sheets, a mere bump under the sheet, moving lower and lower and lower.

With a long sigh, she let her arms fall to her sides, limp. Finally, his lips were caressing her hip, following it all the way down until she felt him kiss the place between her hip bones. She whimpered his name and fought to keep her hands at her sides, even going so far as to tangle her fists in the sheet underneath her.

Chuck pushed one arm under her thigh and lifted it a little so that she bent her leg at the knee, creating something of a silk sheet tent over Chuck. But she wasn't worried about tents or sheets or anything at all once she felt him press his face into her sex, his tongue sweeping over her. He was so good, flattening his free hand between her hips and using his thumb to stimulate her clitoris as he gave her unending pleasure.

She heard her own moans and sighs over the rain pelting against the sliding glass doors of their balcony. Whimpering his name, she turned her face into her pillow and took a deep breath, her chest heaving as he began licking and sucking faster.

"Oh. Oh, Chuck!"

There was no way for her to tell how long they stayed that way, with Sarah panting and moaning as Chuck went down on her. She was totally lost, floating somewhere in the clouds, every single part of her buzzing and tingling. He didn't complain when the pleasure became such that she squeezed her thighs around his head. And when she buried her fingers in his hair, she felt his resulting growl vibrate deep inside of her.

She arched her back as she climaxed much later, spots dancing in her vision as she stared at the ceiling fan above her. Then she clenched her eyes shut tightly and rode out the waves of her orgasm, Chuck still easing her down from her high with his tongue and lips. Until finally she fell back against the mattress and let out a long sigh, ending in breathless laughter. "Ohhh my God," she moaned as he finally pulled away, crawling up her body until he reappeared out from beneath the silk sheets and hovered his face over hers, grinning wildly. "Have I told you before how good you are at that?"

He chuckled and she shook her head at how cute he looked with his hair all mussed by the sheet he'd been hiding under. "You may have, yes."

"I don't care. I'm saying it again. You're so good at that." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she took another deep breath, letting it out slowly and unconsciously grinning.

"Anything I can do," he hummed, kissing her neck. "To make you feel..." He kissed her jaw.

Feeling a spark of mischief and something else she couldn't quite name (it was like a surge of adrenaline mixed with lust and need), Sarah rounded his torso with her arms and tugged his full weight on top of her. They both grunted as he landed and for a moment, she felt the breath leave her lungs. But she was too busy kissing his face to care, bending her leg to run her toes up Chuck's leg, pushing against his ass with her thigh and arching her hips into his.

He jerked his groin against her in response, gasping her name into her hair, before placing his palms on the mattress and attempting to push himself up.

Sarah used that distraction to throw her weight, knocking him onto his back and draping herself over him. Giggling at his look of teasing consternation, she set her lips to his chest and gently raked her nails over his waist before squeezing his hip.

When she crawled back up to smirk down at him, he simply chuckled before leaning up to kiss her. She raked her fingers through his hair to distract him, sneaking her free hand down between them to curl her fingers around his member.

He gasped and suddenly they were rolling over and she was on her back again, squeaking in surprise and pulling her hand away. For good measure, he held onto her wrist. "You're sneaky, you know that?"

Sarah laughed and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But not today, my extra sexy sneaky spy lady. Not today!"

She laughed and squirmed, half-heartedly attempting to break his hold on her. She relented and laughed harder when he arched his back and rubbed his curls against her neck to tickle her. "Stop!"

He did, pulling back and grinning down at her so hard she thought he might burst. As she sobered up a little, re-situating herself beneath him to get more comfortable, she mused on the pelting rain outside, wondering if it would be so bad if it continued the entire time they were here. That would limit their activities to indoors—but she couldn't imagine it would be all that terrible.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked, reaching up to lovingly smooth her hair back from her face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Thinking about the rain. And what we should do while we're in Cambria."

"What?" he exclaimed, rocking back onto his knees above her and peering down at her in fake shock. "You're thinking about _that_? Right _now_?"

"Sorry." She pouted, amused.

"One thing at a time, Agent Walker. Sheesh."

"I don't see you doing anything particularly compelling, Agent Bartowski," she challenged with a shrug and a cocked eyebrow.

She bit her lip with a short and nasal giggle when his jaw dropped. "Ooohh, you're gonna get it."

"I certainly hope so," she laughed as he dove back down, their chests crashing together as his lips created a pattern over her collarbone, up her throat, over her chin and to her lips.

She felt his hardness against her inner thigh, and with his usual amount of skill and vigor, he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt with one swift stroke. Sarah's sigh got caught in her throat, becoming a strangled gasp. Her features melted into a smile as she threw her head back into the pillow and wrapped her arms around him.

Chuck pulled her legs up around his waist and she linked her ankles beneath his backside, gasping again into his kiss. He groaned and began rolling his hips rhythmically into hers, one hand clutching her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he cradled her head.

"Oh, Sarah," he whispered against her lips, rocking back and forth, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her body with each movement he made.

Sarah held him tighter, tucking her face into his hair, her fingers digging into his upper back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as he worked to pleasure her. "I love you," she said into his ear, so softly she distantly wondered if he'd heard it.

But when she felt him drop a kiss to her jaw, she knew he had.

Then he slid a hand down to her waist and propped himself up above her with his other arm, gazing down at her with a lustful hue to his brown eyes. Sarah let her legs fall back to the mattress as he made his thrusts harder and slower, their bodies lifting from the mattress together with each thrust.

As she braced her hands against the mattress beside her, meeting his thrusts with her own, the pace quickened and she found his name at her lips. "Oh, Chuck. Chuck!"

"Sarah…"

She felt it coming, and coming fast. So she pushed herself up from where she lay and grasped onto Chuck's face with both hands, slamming her lips into his right when his cock hit the innermost wall of her core.

Her climax took her relentlessly, refusing to relinquish its hold on her for what felt like hours but must have only been a short time. Chuck continued to rock against her, a little more gently than he did before, whimpering her name as she felt him twitch inside of her.

And then he exploded, heat swimming through her as he emptied himself, and her hand moved of its own volition to smack onto his ass and cling for dear life. When they had both reached their peaks and were now descending back down to earth, what must have been minutes later, Sarah lowered herself back to the mattress, bringing Chuck with her as they were still locked in a passionate kiss.

Chuck broke the kiss then and took a deep, gasping breath, burying his face in the pillow beside her head and groaning.

Sarah breathed out a curse and pushed her hair out of her face. "If it's at all possible, this gets better every time," she finally panted, minutes later when she could find her voice.

"Every. Damn. Time," he agreed, his own voice muffled by the pillow. But she could still understand him. Chuck had a habit of talking into his pillow, especially in the mornings when she tried to get him out of bed and he didn't want to. She was well versed in Chuck's pillow language.

He finally pulled out and flopped to the bed beside her, his hands up by his shoulders in a position that made him look like an animal playing dead. "I've had a thought. And I know this is totally weird because we just had really hot sex, but do you think this house has cooking utensils?"

She slowly turned her head to gape at him, then wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"I know. I told you. Totally weird. But do you think it does?"

"I don't know. Probably." She paused. "Are you willing to leave these silk sheets _and _me to find out right now?"

"Nope."

"Then don't think about it." She turned over and snuggled into his side, humming happily when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her half on top of him before kissing her forehead. "We'll figure dinner out when its dinnertime. Until then, we can focus on what this trip was supposed to be about."

"And what's that? Sex?"

"No!" she laughed. "But apparently that's part of it. I meant us," she said, pushing her head up from his chest and peering down into his eyes. "Taking time to just be together for once." Sarah sighed and nuzzled his nose before kissing him softly and pulling back to meet his warm gaze again. "We've been so wrapped up in missions and everything's been so hectic. We live in the same apartment, sleep in the same bed, and I was actually starting to miss you."

Chuck sighed and she readjusted a little, propping her elbow on the pillow beside him and holding her head in her hand. She drew circles on his chest, playing with the hair there. "I missed you, too. You want to hear something kind of depressing?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"I almost went to my sister to ask her how she and Devon deal with their intense schedules at the hospital. You know? They overlap sometimes so they see each other at work, but other times they have those twenty four hour all nighter things and I swear they must not see each other for days sometimes. So yeah, I almost asked her how they still find time for each other."

Sarah blushed and bit her lip.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and letting his fingers drift up and down her spine in a comforting and shiver-inducing move.

"I _did _ask her."

He just smiled as she winced. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, this wasn't her idea. She didn't say for us to go on vacation. But she said to really take advantage of those little moments. In between the working and the rushing, when you get those small quiet moments, even if it's literally just a single moment…She said to be present in those moments, really get the most out of them. Cling to them." She bounced her shoulder. "Thought that was good advice."

"That Ellie. She's a genius."

"I really think she is," Sarah replied, aware of the inherent warmth in her voice as she spoke of her boyfriend's sister. Telling Ellie the truth about what she was, who she was, had been one of the best things. Because now she had a true friend, someone besides Chuck who wanted to get to know her. They had wiped the slate clean, and were starting fresh…in some ways.

It was nice.

"Say, what do you think about heading downstairs and lighting a fire in the fireplace? I'll brew some tea."

"Is there tea?"

"Mhm."

"How do you know that?"

"I brought it."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." She giggled and snuggled into him again, squeezing him tightly and basking in his warmth. It felt good to love and be loved…and she knew that there were plenty of moments like this to come.

* * *

><p>Thanks everybody!<p>

'Til next time!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello hello. Thanks again to everyone reading. And special thanks to those of you who review and send me PMs. I'm so grateful!

Hope this story continues to enthrall!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>It was their first night in the Cambria cabin, the rain lessening to become nothing but a gentle drizzle. Their bellies were full from dinner, a fire was roaring in the fireplace, and they had each consumed at least two glasses of wine, enough to give the night a feeling of warmth and peace.<p>

After brewing their tea earlier, Sarah texted Ellie to let them know they reached their destination safely, and she immediately received a response: "Great, have fun!" There had been a winking face to accompany the message that made Sarah grin hard. Even while she blushed a little. Maybe that wasn't what Ellie meant. Maybe Sarah's mind was just in the gutter.

And why the hell not?

But after she texted Ellie back, they had thrown their phones in the drawer upstairs in the bedroom, both of them with the sound turned off, because Sarah was determined this vacation remained just the two of them. They might turn them back on in the morning. Maybe. In case of an emergency. …Maybe.

Chuck stood up from the other side of the window seat beside the kitchen table and set his glass down, taking hers and setting it down next to it. He then offered her his hand and she smiled up at him, looking away from the beautiful vision of the moon glinting off of the sea out of their window and taking his hand, letting him help her to her feet.

On the way to the couch across from the fire, he snagged the blanket folded over the back and threw himself down on the cushions with a grunt, opening his legs wide and patting the couch between them with an inviting smile.

Smirking, she slid between his legs and draped herself over him, snuggling into his chest as he draped the blanket over both of them. She hummed happily and tilted her head back to kiss his neck, before scooting up a bit further to kiss his jaw, cheek, forehead…And then they met in a passionate kiss, one they didn't pull away from for quite some time.

With the fire crackling in the fireplace, the rain sounding on the roof, and the wine in her system, Sarah found herself perfectly content to just stay like this, making out with her boyfriend, feeling his hand in her hair. And the secure warmth of his arms around her. Before Chuck, security meant locking doors and windows, pulling down blinds, waiting for the threat to pass in the pitch darkness of a hotel room. It meant strapping knives to her body, sliding a pistol in her handbag, looking at mirrors and other reflective surfaces as she walked past them to make sure she wasn't being followed. That was security.

She'd never needed or wanted to be _held_ by another person. Not her parents, not her friends, not Bryce. And not Chuck. That was what she'd always told herself, at least. But then she had been held by him. Enough that she craved his arms around her when bad things happened. Not because she needed to be comforted. But because she wanted him close. It had started in the beginning. And it never went away.

Although, after they finally started a real relationship in Paris, it did get a little worse. Maybe because she knew what it felt like to be with him for days and days on end, wrapped around him. She knew what it was like to be touched in the way he touched her, what it was to _really _held by someone who she knew without a doubt loved her. But she wanted him more and more with each passing day.

And being thrust back into the spy life, having mission upon mission dropped on top of them, having to leave Chuck for weeks on end when he took a break from spying after his father died, had made these moments horribly rare in the last few months of their relationship.

This was exactly what she had been missing and craving all of this time. Quality time. She couldn't remember the last time they had just cuddled on the couch and let the rest of the world disappear. No mission talk, no spy talk, no talk at all. Just silent snuggling. Sharing the apartment with Morgan had made both of them a little more wary of whether or not he was around. She didn't want Chuck's best friend to feel awkward, after all. She wanted him to be glad she was living there. After all, Chuck hadn't exactly _asked_ Morgan if it was okay for her to move in. She'd gone behind her boyfriend's back to corner Morgan at the Buy More while Chuck was at an offsite install, and she'd asked him herself. He was a sweetheart about it, and she could see the sincerity in him as he welcomed her to his "habitat". No matter what mistakes he'd made in the past, no matter how strange or creepy he could sometimes be (though he'd gotten so much better over the years), Sarah would always like Morgan. Because nothing on Earth seemed quite so important to him as his best friend's happiness. She could depend on Morgan to have Chuck's back.

And he hadn't been the worst roommate, either. A few close calls, granted. But she'd learned very quickly that she needed to wear proper clothing in her apartment unless she was locked in the bathroom, or in her and Chuck's room.

That was not the case here. Now there was no one but just them two. Chuck was just hers for seven whole days.

After what must have been a long time (she wasn't sure and she didn't care because at the moment she felt like she had all the time in the world), Sarah gently pulled back, her eyes drifted open, and she smiled down at him unconsciously. Smiling came so easily to her today.

"Mmm I miss this," she said quietly, her lips gently brushing against his as she spoke.

He didn't have to agree verbally because his grin was definitely commiserating.

As though they were of one mind, he slid up against the back of the couch to sit a little straighter and she turned around to press her back into his chest. He fixed the blanket and rounded her body with his arms so that they could relax again.

Sarah covered his hands with hers and let her eyes slip shut.

They stayed that way for some time, gently stroking each other's fingers, Chuck's lips against her hair. She could fall asleep like this, she mused to herself distantly. And she wouldn't mind waking up the next morning still in this same position. Or staying here forever, really. If sustenance wasn't a necessity.

She was close to drifting even deeper into her musings when she felt the fingers of his right hand slip under her cotton V-neck's hem. She smiled as he stroked his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach. He drew circles there with his fingertips, his feather-like touch giving her chills. And then he used his other hand to pull her shirt up a bit more. Chuck closed his hand over her breast and squeezed gently. Sarah let out a deep breath, squirming a little under his ministrations, biting her lip.

As focused as she was on the pleasure of having him massage her breast, his fingers flicking her nipple every so often, she didn't pay attention to his other hand until she felt the waistband of her pajama pants being lifted.

Sarah's eyes snapped open as he dragged his fingers down the front of her panties, rubbing along her pelvis, until he cupped her sex over the cotton material. She whimpered softly and dug her fingers into his forearm. "Chuck…"

He said nothing in response, and instead tucked his hand inside the waistband of her panties, sliding his fingers over her slit. Her hips bucked into his hand and she gasped.

And when he pushed his finger into her opening, she turned her face into his neck, her body shivering when he pushed a second finger inside. He pumped slowly, the pleasure almost excruciating as he curled his fingers into her most sensitive spot.

With their current position, he could rub his fingers along the most pleasurable areas of her inner walls. His other hand was still massaging her breast, his lips tracing a pattern along her hair and temple.

Chuck hoisted her even closer to him with the hand that was buried in her sex, giving himself even further access to her, and he began pumping faster, pressing a little more whenever he came into contact with her g-spot.

She held onto his hand that clutched her breast so tightly, even as he continued to massage her there. And she reached up with the other to hold onto the back of his neck. His breathing was ragged against her cheek as he whispered her name, and she panted his name back at him.

It was all just so fantastic. The way he matched his ministrations on her upper body to those he bestowed upon her lower half. All she could do was continue to hold on, and express her pleasure. He made it last an awfully long time, building her up by paying extra attention to her g-spot, and then easing her back down again with slow, shallow thrusts of his fingers.

After some time, he sped up again and she braced herself, sliding her hand up into his hair to hold on as best she could as he ground his fingers inside of her until an orgasm crashed over her. She whimpered his name and arched her back, turning her face into his neck and gently biting his jaw. She distantly heard him whisper words of love in her ear as he eased her down from her climax, her chest heaving and her whole body buzzing.

It took some time for her to gain a bit of her sanity, and by then Chuck had pulled his hand out of her pants and was holding her close again, kissing her cheek. She giggled and ran her hands over his arms, craning her neck a bit to look him in the eye. She didn't say anything, merely raising her eyebrow. She wasn't sure if it came off as impressed or just smug. She felt both at the moment. He _was _impressive, and maybe she was just a little smug that he was hers and no one else's.

Her limbs felt extra loose now, and she didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care what time it was. She just knew that her body was still on fire and she could feel Chuck's erection against her ass, beneath his boxers and pajama pants.

It was one of her favorite things about their sex life. When he worshipped her body it was never completely one-sided. Giving her pleasure turned him on. It was sweet in a lot of ways, but more than that it was just who he was. Chuck Bartowski was a giver. And the fact that making her feel good made him feel just as good based on merit alone was one of the reasons why he was the sexiest man in the universe.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, she ground her ass into his crotch, hearing him growl softly into her ear. She reached up and grabbed his hand that was still wrapped around her breast, pulling it out from under her shirt and turning her whole body around so that she could look at him. He just looked so comfortable and happy. He looked completely satisfied.

"Mmm what?" he hummed with a small smile.

She giggled and reached up to smooth his hair back. It had a bit of curl at the end, and part of her was a little sad he didn't let it get longer like it used to be. Embarrassingly enough, she used to fantasize about those curls before they were together. But she wasn't about to tell a grown man how to keep his hair. It wasn't that important.

"I love you."

His content smile widened until his white teeth appeared between his lips. "I love _you_."

When he tucked his hands under her shirt to hold her by her waist, drawing circles on her bare skin with his thumbs, it only stoked the fire that still burned inside of her.

Sarah reached back and flung the blanket off of them, and then she leaned in to kiss him softly, lingering a bit. "How _much_ do you love me?" she asked in a whisper, pulling back and looking at him.

His eyelids fluttered until he met her gaze with his brown eyes shining brightly in the firelight. They almost looked like there were flecks of gold in them and it was a lot sexier than she was prepared for.

"Probably more than is legal in, like, all 50 states."

"Huh." She smiled saucily, slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling his abdomen muscles jump beneath her fingers. "That's kinda hot. How about a presentation?"

"What, like PowerPoint?"

She smacked his shoulder for ruining the game, but still laughed loudly. Sarah decided to pretend he hadn't made the quip once she sobered up a little and went back to seduce-mode. "Show me how much you love me, Chuck."

"I don't know. Not if it's illegal."

"Even though we're behind closed doors? Up on this hill, in a little cottage, overlooking the ocean?" She teased his lips with hers, combing her fingers through his hair with one hand and slowly pulling at the tie to his pants with the other. "Nobody is around. It's just us. Totally…and completely…alone."

He grinned. "I love you so much," he said, shaking his head at her. There was awe in his face, as though he were a little overwhelmed by how much he loved her.

And she was a little shocked by how much that turned her on when it came to Chuck Bartowski. Just knowing how much he loved her, how strong their bond was, made her want him more than she'd ever wanted anything.

It was a bit awkward, trying to pull his pants and boxers off of him while in this position, but they worked together and he finally kicked them off the edge of the couch to the floor. After some wriggling and kissing and heated touching, her own bottoms joined his.

Sarah pressed her knees into the cushions on either side of his hips, curling up on his chest and reaching back to fix the blanket over them. Then she quickly and efficiently slid her hand between them to guide his hardness inside of her. She readjusted as he thrust his hips up to bury himself completely, and she gasped, gently nipping at his jaw as she started her tight, rolling growled, his hands gripping her thighs, massaging her muscles there as she used them to rock against him.

Lifting her face, she looked down into his eyes and they just stared for awhile, mouths open in awe, eyes swirling with passion.

And when he moved his hands up to grip her hips, he started arching up to meet her strokes, pushing himself deeper with each thrust. It felt so fantastic that she had to reach up to grip the arm of the couch with both hands and angle her torso away from him. The blanket slid down her back to pool at her waist, but she paid it no mind as she made her thrusts harder.

He groaned and his gaze left hers, instead focusing on the place where they were joined. She was inwardly pleased by the look on his face as he watched them move together. The hunger in his gaze was gratifying but it was also making her want more.

She quickened her pace and he followed her lead, lifting his head up from the armrest to groan into her shirt, his fingers squeezing her hips hard. "Sarah…baby…" he muttered against her covered breast, his voice strangled.

"Oh, Chuck," she gasped, moving one hand to grip the back of the couch and covering his hand on her thigh with the other. Sitting straight up on his lap, she started bouncing, then switching to swing her hips back and forth, then going back to bouncing again. She rode him hard, then varied to slow and soft, and back to hard again, her jaw clenched and her eyes focused on his face as he stared at where they joined.

She was so intent on feeling as much of him as possible, satisfying the desire that itched deep inside of her, that she was stunned by the sudden feeling of being on the edge of orgasm.

"Chuck, I'm coming," she whimpered, out of breath. "Look at me."

He did, his jaw clenched, his eyes wide in awe. He couldn't seem to pick up on her rhythm, and she admittedly wasn't all that sure she had a particular pattern. Sarah let her self-control go.

She lifted herself up from his lap a little and then slammed herself down, rocking back and forth a few times, before lifting herself again and dropping back into his lap. He groaned, panting her name. And then he lifted his hand that wasn't under hers, tucking his fingers between their bodies and finding her clit.

Sarah threw her head back and started bucking on him, his name on her lips. And when she came, it was like a bomb went off inside of her. Unaware of anything but the feeling of him inside of her and the indescribable, throbbing pleasure shooting through her entire body, she suddenly felt herself being swung around until she was pressed into the couch back, her arm jammed between her body and the cushion beneath her.

Chuck thrust into her a few times, grabbing the couch arm above her head for leverage. He rocked into her for a few moments until he came, and then he collapsed from his side to his back, bringing Sarah with him to crash onto his chest. They were totally and completely limp, the two of them nothing more than a heap of limbs tangled together.

She could feel her ragged breaths matching his, their chests heaving as one.

That had been new. And fantastic.

"Holy shit," he gasped, and she giggled breathlessly. Apparently he agreed.

"I think this is better than the train."

"Ohh, the train," he groaned. "This is so much better than the train." They both laughed as best as they could, both of them still gasping for breath.

It took some time before they gathered enough willpower to separate themselves and climb up from the couch. Chuck tugged his boxers on, and Sarah her panties, but she wondered just how long it would take before they came off again, so she neglected to put her pajama bottoms back on. She wondered if she was nuts for even thinking like that. But she didn't feel all that bad if she _was _nuts. Because he was nuts right along with her.

The fire was only a few glowing embers by the time they were ready to leave the couch sanctuary. By then it was closing in on midnight, but at least the rain seemed to be tapering off. That meant that by the time they woke up tomorrow, they might be able to go outside.

Sarah looked down at the glass of water she was guzzling and smirked. For no real reason except that it was only the first day of their spur of the moment vacation, and she was already dreading the day they would leave.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and turned away from the window over the kitchen sink that looked out over the water. "You better replenish your fluids, Ch—" But her saucy remark was cut off when she realized he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Chuck? Where'd you go?"

Chuck's empty glass was on the counter where he must have set it before wandering off. Served her right for daydreaming in the middle of the night.

Putting both their glasses in the sink, she moved through the kitchen and into the entryway. "Chuck?" she called up the stairs. Then she ducked into the hallway that led to their bedroom and the bathroom. "Baby, where are you?"

She didn't have time to worry as she walked into the living room and saw his short dark curls against the armrest of the couch. With a soft giggle, she moved around to the front of the couch and peered down at him. He was asleep, curled under the blanket. Or at least, he seemed pretty unconscious.

But there was no way they were spending their first night of vacation sleeping on the couch when they had a perfectly good bed down the hall. And she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in that bed _without_ him. So she knelt in front of her boyfriend and leaned her arms on the cushion beside his face. "Chuck?"

Nothing.

"Chuuu-uuuck. Time to wake up."

"Hmmmmph." She giggled as he turned his face, his features pinched. "Too tired to move."

"Hmm, it's no wonder, either." Sarah leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. "Do you really want to sleep here?"

"I could sleep anywhere right now. Not gonna lie." He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah, but both of us can't sleep on this couch."

"Mmm, yeah we can. I can just wedge you right here." He blindly reached over to smack the cushion between his body and the back of the couch.

"I don't want to be _wedged_, Chuck. I want to be on a bed with silk sheets. Come oonnn," she shook him, giggling when he groaned and tried to swat her hands away.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag…"

She hoisted him to sit up and he finally snuck one eye open tiredly, his lips slowly spreading into a mischievous smile. "You know, Chuck, you're probably the only guy who calls it nagging when his girlfriend is trying to get him into a bed with silk sheets."

Both of his eyes opened at that and he laughed. "You might be right about that."

Then he whined like a little boy and let her pull him to his feet. Instead of standing normally like an actual adult, though, he slumped forward against her so that she had to hold him up, his arms falling limp to his sides.

"Chuck…oh my God. You've been working out. You are _not_ as light as you think you are."

"Mmmmmm, but you're so comfy and strong. My lady is soft in all the right places."

"Use your legs. Come on. Let's go." She nudged him and laughed when he turned his face to nuzzle her jaw. "Scoot!"

"You're not gonna make me brush my teeth, are you, mom?"

She laughed and shoved him so that he fell back onto the couch, a cheeky grin on his face. "You ass! Sleep on the couch by yourself! How's that?"

He clambered up to his feet again as she walked around the couch and towards the hallway. But he caught up to her and rounded her waist with his arms, stopping them both and hugging her close. She grinned over her shoulder at him. "And yes, by the way, you do have to brush your teeth."

"Baby, we've been living together for how long? You know how important clean teeth are to me."

That made her laugh. They waddled all the way into the bathroom together, preparing for bed. As always, there was a science to it, and it had taken a few months before they'd gotten it down. But now the only time they bumped into each other was if they did it on purpose.

They finally collapsed into bed a few minutes later, and Sarah couldn't help but hum at the feel of the sheets sliding against her body. Chuck was asleep beside her in no time and she had to reach over him to turn off his lamp, before moving back onto her side to turn hers off.

Crawling back under her covers, she nestled into her pillow and sighed, a grin sweeping over her face as Chuck unconsciously curled the fingers of his hand around hers. She squeezed back and shut her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Thanks, again!<p>

SarahsSupplyCloset


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi again. I sincerely hope you all had a good week. If not, it's the weekend now, so that's always nice. Usually. That's usually nice.

This story is still going strong. So I hope you all stick around. Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I appreciate it. And thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>The fresh, moist air felt glorious on her skin as she sat on the wooden deck that took up most of the backyard. It overlooked the path down below along the boardwalk and the churning ocean as the tide sank lower and lower.<p>

She shut her eyes and breathed in the sea air, huddling further into the blanket she had draped over her.

Sarah wore Chuck's sweatshirt that he claimed was from his high school days. It was so worn and comfortable that she preferred it over any of her own, and so she had packed it amongst her things, much to her boyfriend's obvious amusement. She knew he liked it, though. She knew it made him happy to see her wrapped up in his sweatshirt as though it were hers.

Tucking her feet up under her body, she almost felt herself falling into another light slumber when she heard the door behind her slide open. She opened her eyes and looked up as Chuck padded out onto the deck with what looked like two mugs of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

She groaned happily.

"I wonder if I would've gotten that same response from you if it was just me walking out here without the coffee."

She chuckled, reaching up to take the mug he offered her. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hey, it's vacation. I can sleep 'til 9 if I want to." Chuck stooped down and kissed her lips gently before pulling the other deck chair close to hers and plopping down. "You cold? Want me to bring you socks or somethin'?"

She shook her head and sipped the hot coffee, letting its warmth seep into her. "Mm no. This coffee is perfect."

"Well at least I'm good for something."

That made her laugh. "Cut it out, martyr, and gimme another kiss."

He leaned in again, and this time the kiss lasted longer, long enough for her to consider the idea of climbing back between those warm sheets with him. "I don't know about you, but that's better than any coffee I've ever tasted," he muttered once they slowly pulled apart.

"Oh my God, would you get off it?" she laughed, giving him a teasing shove and earning an equally teasing grin from him.

"Hey, it's not raining—"

"That's true. It isn't." She gestured to the sky and he glared, smirking at her.

"How about a morning stroll along the boardwalk?"

"After breakfast?"

"Sure. After breakfast."

"You got a deal, Bartowski."

They ate a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, pulled on warm clothes, since it was still overcast and the sea breeze was more of a gust than anything.

An hour later, the couple strolled arm in arm down the wooden boardwalk, waving along the ocean, surrounded by green plants that dripped with morning dew and bold squirrels that approached in search of food. The water lapped around the rocks a few dozen feet away.

But besides that, they were completely alone.

"Is there any way we could convince Beckman to let us work from here?" Chuck asked after a good ten minutes of comfortable quiet, with nothing but the sounds of the waves and the cries of seagulls flying over. "We could move the operation to Cambria and then we could walk like this every morning."

"As good as that sounds, I'd rather keep Beckman—the government in general—away from this place, frankly," she said, bumping his shoulder with hers to let him know she appreciated the sentiment. "I want this to be something we can come back to. Just us. Nobody else will ever be a part of it except for me and you."

"Mmm, that sounds even better." His grin caused her to giggle. It was impossible to put into words how much she loved him when he was content and happy. There was a glow to him here. He hadn't flashed in a few days. His features were ironed out and slack. His body was loose and tension free. And his eyes were so wonderful and bright.

Chuck took a deep breath and smiled wider. "But I want to live at the beach. It can be anywhere as long as there's a beach. I love the morning here. The mist and the quiet and the—Squirrel!"

He halted and she followed his gaze to a small squirrel standing on the boardwalk on its two back legs, its arms hanging in front of it, nose twitching. "Hi, little guy," Chuck said, kneeling down but thankfully not moving any closer.

Its nose just twitched again and it turned its head a little to look up at her, almost as though it was scoping them both out. Then it lowered itself to all fours, made a scratchy clicking sound, and dashed across the boardwalk to the other side, leaping into a bush and Chuck stood again, she tucked her arm in with his and snuggled close. "Be careful, Chuck. The squirrels are really bold here. At least, that was what the realtor said. The squirrels aren't afraid of humans."

"Wish I had a little bread to leave for 'im," Chuck said, smiling to himself, and in turn Sarah felt her own smile stretch over her face.

"Of course you do. Because you're sweet."

He turned to her. "What? I like squirrels. I think they're cool."

"It's not a bad thing," she giggled. "I'm just saying you're sweet because you care about things nobody else cares about. Tiny animals you come across. You're like a manly version of Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just calling me Sleeping Beauty because I slept in longer than you did."

She laughed. "Well, you are pretty beautiful when you sleep. Although, when you're awake, too. Just about all the time."

That made _him _laugh this time. "That's so not even true. Have you seen me after a shift at the Buy More? I'm pretty sure I look like I've just been hit by a truck. Roadkill Chuck."

"No, you don't," she chuckled. "You look tired and sometimes annoyed, and maybe even a little disheveled. But I like that look. It's kinda sexy."

"How is that even remotely sexy?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a grin. "I guess it's a quirk of mine. I think you're sexy when you're all mussed up and disgruntled."

"Well that's a shame."

She wrinkled her brow up at him. "Why's that?"

"I can't imagine I'll have anything to be disgruntled about during this vacation, so I guess I'm SOL on the sexy department, huh?"

He really did say the cutest things sometimes. Sarah grinned and shook her head. "I have news for you, buster. We've already had sex a handful of times and you being disgruntled had nothing to do with any of those times."

"Yeah we have! Boom!" He accentuated it with a nerdy fist punch into the air.

She laughed and pulled away a little, but only to take his hand and squeeze it. "In fact, I think you're pretty sexy right now…" Sarah let her voice drift off as she leaned up to press a slow, gentle kiss on his neck. She thought she felt him shiver but she wasn't sure.

Then he stopped them both and held her side against his front. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "Nobody else is out here. We could find a nice patch of grass…"

Even as electricity shot through her body at the thought, Sarah shook her head. "You're nuts if you think I'm having sex out here right now."

"Then I guess I'm nuts," he gaped at him, even as her eyes danced in glee. "Charles Irving Bartowski, have you no decorum? We can't just lay down in the grass and have sex in public!"

"But it doesn't count as public when no one is here!"

"And when someone comes? You know what? That's beside the point. I'm not taking even a single article of clothing off out here. It's chilly and wet and it'll be scratchy and uncomfortable." She stepped back from him and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. He had to know she was right, and she saw that he did know, and that he was mostly teasing her, trying to get a rise out of her.

But she liked to play along a little when he was like this. It didn't happen as often unless they were perfectly alone.

"Aww, come on. I can always be the one laying down." His wink made her press her thighs together a little and squirm.

"As much as I appreciate trying new things, this is pushing it." She grinned. "Stop being such a naughty nerd and let's keep walking."

That made him laugh as he grabbed her by her elbow and gave her a tug into his side. She clung to him as they continued their walk. "It was worth a try."

"I'll bet it was."

She poked his side and he leapt away, laughing some more. And the sound of it was better than anything she'd ever heard. At least for the moment, when she was drowning in him and his contentment. When the pressure of their work was off of his shoulders, out of his head, he was—she didn't want to say he was a different person because he wasn't. It wasn't that. He was just so loose and wonderfully himself. At ease. Calm. And she had to admit, he was a little adventurous, too.

The walk lasted around an hour and a half, and by the time they trudged up the steps to their back porch, Sarah felt refreshed and a little warmer.

They entered their back door and kicked off their sneakers, unloading their jackets on the window seat and going into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Not for the first time since they got here, Sarah found herself gulping down a full glass of water. Only this time, she was replenishing her fluids after a different sort of exercise.

"So what's on the docket for today?" Chuck asked, downing the rest of his coffee that he'd left on the counter before grabbing the glass of water she'd poured for him.

"Absolutely nothing."

He seemed pleased by that, and she was, too. After so much time when every last minute of their lives were filled with another thing they had to do…another bad guy to catch, another briefing with Casey and Beckman, another shift at the Buy More, another recon mission, another stakeout, blah blah blah…It felt so good to have nothing in front of them but time. Time to do whatever they wanted to do. Time to do absolutely nothing at all if they wanted to.

So instead of making plans, they each grabbed a book, or in Chuck's case, a graphic novel, and plopped on the chairs on their porch to read in silence for awhile. Chuck had his feet propped on the small table and she in turn had her feet propped on his shins. And she lost herself in her book, the sound of the Pacific in the background.

And then after a really long time, she was aware of Chuck setting his graphic novel down beside him and leaning forward to grab her feet and pull them a bit so that she was forced to swivel in her chair.

She watched him with a small, curious smile as he hoisted her bare feet into his lap and began massaging them. Sarah's eyelids fluttered and she sank further into her chair with a hum. "Mmm, what's that for?"

"Does it have to be for anything? What if I just wanna give my woman a foot massage?"

"Oh! Oh God, that feels so good. You can massage me anytime," she quipped, smiling saucily at him.

At that, he moved his ministrations up to her ankles and scooted his chair a little closer to hers so that he could massage her calves. "How's this working out for you, Miss Walker?"

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a smirk. "Pretty well, thanks. Though I think I paid for a full body massage."

Chuck laughed and slowly eased her legs off of him, standing up and walking to the door.

Sarah just stared at him her mouth agape, her book still open on her lap. He opened the door and turned, pursing his lips. "Do you want your massage now or what? You paid for it, after all."

His shrug was so adorable and so smug all at once. She had half a mind to leap up from her chair, close the distance between them, and tackle him. But she really did want that massage. Chuck's hands were godlike.

So instead of answering, she slid her bookmark in place, stood up, grabbed his graphic novel and followed him inside.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sarah made sure to undress in Chuck's eyeshot. She did it slowly and deliberately, knowing he was watching even if he tried not to. Because they had their own natural sound machine, Chuck opened their windows to let the calming sound of the beach in, but then he lowered the blinds just in case. Funny how she hadn't even thought about that before she'd undressed.

Sarah tugged the sheets down all the way to the foot of the bed and laid length-wise on her stomach, grabbing the nearest pillow and shoving it under her for comfort. When she peeked over her shoulder at Chuck, he smiled at her and approached the bed. "So I take it since you went full birthday suit, you're expecting the full body treatment."

She shrugged innocently. "If you have the time."

"You're my only client, after all." He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs and she knew it was because it would be more comfortable for him to kneel over her to massage her if he wasn't wearing restricting clothing.

Sending a faux glare over her shoulder, she pouted a little. "I better be your only client, Mr. Bartowski."

"You are!" He climbed onto the bed and crawled close, swinging his leg over to straddle her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Nobody else has been blessed with the touch of these magic massage hands."

She laughed quietly.

His hands really were magic, she had to admit. The way he kneaded her muscles was just as delicious as he'd teased, and she couldn't help the pleasurable groans of satisfaction as her Chuck's hands moved all over her back, then down to her sides. And around to her front where his fingers worked their magic against her belly.

"Anyplace in particular you'd like me to focus on?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. His hands were currently on her lower back, his thumbs working out the kinks there. In all honesty, she hadn't even needed a massage. They were on vacation after all. They hadn't just finished a horrible mission, she hadn't had a horrible day. The day had only started a few hours ago. And he was still giving her a massage. Just because he liked to do it.

Chuck sincerely enjoyed making her feel good. Everyone should be so lucky to find someone like that to spend the rest of their life with.

"Sarah?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed in response, lost in the wonderful sensations.

"Ground control to Major Tom…"

She chuckled. "Sorry. It feels so good, I had my head in the clouds. Mmmm."

"Well, I'm okay with that, then. But I asked if there is anyplace you need me to focus on. Any particular kinks?"

A wicked smile played across her features as she turned her head and peeked up at him over her shoulder. "As you know very well, Mister Bartowski, I've got plenty of kinks."

His face went red and his hands stopped. And then he tried to cover his bashfulness by laughing. "Wow. Not what I meant. But um…yes. I've met a few of those kinks in the last year or so."

"You did more than just meet them, Chuck." She gave him a saucy wink and he shook his head, his hands sliding down her back as he scooted further down her body and focused on her thighs this time. Sarah knew he was picking up on her hints, because they were incredibly obvious. Chuck had his moments of being a little clueless at times, but not when she was this blatant about coming onto him.

And that could only mean he was teasing her by not acknowledging it.

A thrill went through her as his fingers slid far up her inner thigh, and the sound she made wouldn't be entirely appropriate in a professional spa atmosphere. It was a good thing they were nestled in their bedroom, alone except for the soft sound of the waves lapping at the shore outside of the windows.

She moaned again as he paid special attention to her thigh, his fingers dangerously close to the place where she needed him to focus on most. But she refused to say it. He already knew it.

Chuck dragged his hands slowly down her thighs, squeezing them and kneading along the way. And then he stopped at the backs of her knees and gently spread her legs apart a little.

Sarah felt his shirt-covered chest brush against her back then, his lips against her temple, and then he gently nipped at her earlobe. "Think I found another kink back here. Mind if I work on it?"

He really had his moments. His voice rumbled in his chest, so deep and grumbly and filled with desire, and she felt it shoot through her whole body. And the way he was teasing her with his fingers sliding over her hips, his kisses against her jawline and neck making her breathless. "Please," she whimpered, unable to keep up with the game. She just needed him.

Chuck pulled away then and she almost gasped at the loss of contact, but then she turned to look and saw that he was standing beside the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it on the ground, as well as his boxers which he pushed to his ankles and stepped out of.

Not that she thought anything else was going to be happening when he asked if he could work on her kink, but seeing him completely naked, climbing back over her, was all the confirmation she needed.

Sarah waited for him to turn her over, letting him take the lead this time. But he didn't. Instead, he laid down on top of her, his hands braced against the mattress on either side of her body, his chest grinding against her back and his lower stomach resting on her ass.

Then he reached up to push her hair out of the way and gently kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, moving his lips up, caressing her skin.

He shifted above her and she felt his hard length stroke her sex. If she hadn't figured it out before, she knew now that he had no intention of turning her over. Chuck pushed himself inside of her, rocking a few times until he was buried to the hilt and Sarah gasped. He was pressing against all the right places in this position and her thoughts came to a standstill as he gently thrusted back and forth twice. As though he was testing the waters.

They had never done this before, after all.

"Oh, Chuck!" Sarah twisted her hands in the pillow case, craning her neck a little to get a taste of what he looked like behind her. She obviously couldn't see where they were connected, but watching him rocking against her was so hot.

Chuck angled his chest away from her then and Sarah arched her back, tilting her ass up from the mattress so that he had better access. He braced himself on either side of her and began gyrating his hips. Sarah moaned into the pillow and grinned at the pleasure rocking through her with each of his movements.

Like usual, they weren't just experiencing physical connection, but an emotional and mental connection as well. So when Sarah propped herself up on her elbows and dug her knees into the mattress for leverage so that she could meet his penetrating strokes, Chuck arched his back and dove in for a kiss.

She had to crane her neck to catch his lips, but it was worth it. As they kissed, he made his thrust extra long, as though a simple brush of their lips was enough to distract him from the rhythm he'd set. It was sweet and she was a little stunned at how him being sweet made her even more hungry for him. As she turned her head away from him to let out a whimpering gasp, he focused on his lower half again, quickening his pace.

Sarah saw that his arm muscles were straining on either side of her. He as stronger than anyone else knew, and so much sexier.

He dove in to brush his lips against her cheek again and she turned to kiss him, reaching behind her to grab a handful of his hair. As best she could with the way he'd sheared off his curls. Though he hadn't had a haircut in awhile and why was she thinking about Chuck and haircuts when they were in the middle of having really amazing sex?

And then he reached underneath her and wrapped his hand around her breast. "Chuck! Yes!"

She dug her knees in and really grabbed hold of the mattress, beginning to buck herself back against him. They sped up even more and Chuck was suddenly a bit more vocal.

His hand fell away from her breast and propped himself up with his hands on either side of her waist. And then he started pounding into her, enough that her front was bouncing against the bed with each thrust.

"Oh my God. Oh! Oh yes! Yesss."

He groaned. "Sarah!"

Her climax took her by surprise and she cried out his name, her head dropping forward and her arms giving out so that she flopped back onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. She bit it hard and moaned through her teeth as he switched to a gentle rocking motion.

Chuck lowered his chest onto her back again, still bracing himself so that he wasn't resting his full weight on her, still thrusting into her slowly and gently to make her orgasm last for as long as possible.

She turned her face to be able to breathe again, letting out a quiet whimper of his name.

And with one last, strong stroke, Chuck came, and she felt his body tense against hers. The warmth of his seed filled her and he groaned her name into her hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, still tangled together, Chuck still propping himself up, and she wondered at his strength and silently thanked Devon for making her boyfriend work out with him twice a week.

And then she felt Chuck's lips lazily slide down her jaw. "I love you," he whispered.

She grinned so wide she thought she might break her face. "Mmm, I love you too."

And then he slipped out of her and flopped onto his back, making the mattress bounce a little. She giggled at the look on his face. Pure bliss and a bit of self-confidence and satisfaction. He was allowed some pride after that.

Chuck turned his face towards her and smiled. "So did I get that kink after all?"

She laughed and even blushed, turning her face into the pillow and letting the laughter overtake her whole body. She heard him laughing as well and she wondered if she'd ever laughed so hard in her life.

When he scooted close to her, his hand on the small of her back and his lips against her shoulder, she turned her head so that her cheek was pressed to the pillow and simply looked at him.

He moved his hand from the small of her back and gently pushed her hair back, sweeping it over her other shoulder, and then he leaned in to kiss her, his lips soft and not insistent even slightly. She was moved by the unbelievable amount of pure love in the kiss.

They stayed there for at least an hour, kissing and holding each other.

And no words were necessary.

* * *

><p>Please review or PM or neither. Whatever suits you suits me just fine. :)<p>

Thanks for reading. Until next time!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Sorry I neglected this story for a bit. Life, again. But it's back.

Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading, and especially if you took the time to go even further and leave me a review or PM me about the story. It isn't about the quantity of reviews Spy Bliss is getting, it's about the quality. And you're all really freaking awesome! So thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I am not making any money from this story.

* * *

><p>Sarah snorted as she dug in the burlap grocery bag, pulling up a large container of strawberries that she hadn't remembered throwing in the cart at the supermarket. "Strawberries, huh?"<p>

She turned to eye Chuck as he sent her an innocent look. "Do you not like strawberries?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked, setting them on the counter and emptying the rest of the bag. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Hey, it was your idea. I'm just trying to make you happy. It's what good boyfriends do."

With a giggle, she began putting things in the stainless steel refrigerator as he stuck the rest of it in the cupboards. After the morning massage and other activities, they decided to spend the rest of the day exploring the town a little.

There was a sweet town square with lovely buildings and a delicious spot for a late lunch. And the view out over the Pacific was stunning. Having a light dinner and some specialty wine was her idea, and Chuck had seemed to enjoy it immensely.

And then they'd agreed to pick up a few groceries before the store closed, since it was nearing eight thirty by the time they finished their leisurely dinner out. It had been a quick trip because they were both ready to get back after their day away from home.

Here they were in their kitchen, the window propped open to let in the sound of the waves, the soft breeze squeezing through the slatted blinds that they'd drawn over the window.

"Hey…" She turned from where she was bending down to put the strawberries in the fridge and looked over her shoulder at him. He was right behind her, leaning back against the butcher block, his arms crossed. The look on his face was rather mischievous, but also a little tentative as well. Or perhaps…shy? How much more adorable could her Chuck be? "Uh…wanna leave the strawberries out, maybe?"

Sarah stood up with a shrug, shutting the door and setting the strawberries on the counter beside the fridge. She bit her lip and tilted her head. "For what reason?" she asked, even though she knew.

"Dessert," he chirped with a shrug.

She giggled and shook her head, mimicking his pose by leaning back against the fridge. "You're so cute."

Chuck pursed his lips. "Cute? Not sexy at all?"

"Why not both?" she asked. "You're living proof that both of those can coexist in one person."

He chuckled. "You're full of it."

"Hey!" She stepped close, raising a critical eyebrow and poking him in the chest with her finger. "I don't know what _you _thought this morning was, but if it was anything less than sexy…then I don't know what…mmmm…"

Chuck had picked up her hand from where it was still poking him in the chest and he'd started kissing her wrist and up to her palm as she spoke. "You were saying?"

"You initiated this morning's fun and…oh wow…" How could something so effortless feel so good? He was simply kissing her hand and wrist, dotting kisses up her fingers, then down to her forearm. "You've proven you can be…very…sexy…"

Sarah let out a soft whimper as he took her finger into his mouth, enveloping it in the wet heat of his tongue. She giggled lustily and fell forward against his chest, diving in to kiss his neck.

He slid her finger back out of his mouth and gently pushed her back, still holding her close as he looked down into her face. "I don't know what it is, Sarah Walker, but there's something about you…here…in this place. I cannot get enough of you."

Her lower half tingled as he swept his eyes down her body and back up to her face again.

"You're just so laid back and…I don't know…beachy."

She laughed. "You mean I'm a mess."

"No. You're relaxed."

Sarah shrugged one shoulder. "Well, so are you."

"Am I?"

"Oh, yeah. I hate to keep harping on it, but it _was _kind of unforgettable…The sex we had this morning? Not something you'd normally do." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

And then he blushed a little, ducking his head, and she was struck again by how in love she was with this man. At the moment, she was nearly drowning in the realization.

"That's not _entirely _true," he said, rounding her waist with his arms and pulling her hips against his. "I've done adventurous things at home."

"You have. We both have. But we've also got a roommate to be mindful of. And at least for me, that's always kind of in the back of my mind." She couldn't imagine making love to Chuck on their couch and having Morgan walk in. She would never be able to look the poor guy in the face again.

Chuck wrinkled his nose. "That makes two of us."

"I guess that's what vacation is for, huh, Bartowski?" But the end of her sentence drifted off as she found his lips against the spot under her jaw that she loved. She hummed happily.

"You know…" His fingers tucked under her cotton trousers, sliding along the waistband of her panties. "…It's a rare thing at home, getting the chance to make love outside of our bedroom…"

"This is true," she breathed, tucking her fingers into the front pockets of his dark grey jeans.

And then they were kissing madly, hands grappling at each other's faces, hair, and clothes. Chuck's shirt came off first, and then hers, and suddenly her pants were down around her ankles as she kicked them off along with her sandals. The floor was cold on her bare feet and she didn't care at all after the first millisecond, because she was far too focused with Chuck's large hands clutching her ass over her panties and thrusting his groin against hers.

"Oh, Chuck…" she whispered against his jaw.

Sarah pushed her fingers between them and undid his pants, tugging them past his knees with one quick movement. She prided herself on being efficient, and in no time, his boxers and jeans were pooled at his ankles. His sneakers were tougher to take off than her sandals, and she could feel he was just as desperate as she was, if his erection were any indication.

"Chuck," she whimpered as he gently guided her back against the cold steel of the refrigerator. It was cold, but it felt amazing being sandwiched by the freezing fridge door and Chuck's body heat. He had always ran a little warm, especially in moments like these.

His lithe figure was against hers then, and he kissed down her face, over her neck, and to her collarbone, where he gently nipped her with his teeth.

Sarah giggled, combing a hand through his hair and reaching around him with the other to grab his ass and pull him flush against her. He let out a strangled groan, his cock slipping between her thighs. His own hand reached between them and slid into her underpants, his fingers rubbing and searching until they found her clit. She gasped and tilted her head back. "Oh!"

She felt her body tremor as he rubbed circles with his capable fingers, his lips kissing down her jawline until they were right beside her ear. He took her earlobe between his lips and sucked on it teasingly before she heard him whisper, "I want to be inside you."

A grin spread across her face even as she gasped when he rubbed a little harder.

Sarah was done with foreplay, as amazing as it was. They were in the kitchen for God's sakes.

So she let go of him and grabbed the waistband of her panties, shoving them out of the way and down her legs, and just like that, Chuck had her pressed against the fridge, his forehead touching hers, their breath mingling.

He grabbed her left leg and lifted it, keeping it raised as he tucked his arm under the crook of her knee and braced his hand against the fridge door next to her.

Sarah let out a gasp of complete and utter ecstasy as he entered her, rocking until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. And it was ecstasy, feeling him like this, the contrast of cold at her back and hot against her front.

So hot.

Chuck's thrusts were so slow and powerful, and with only one foot on the ground, Sarah didn't have the ability to do much more than enjoy it. And she _was_ enjoying it.

She spread her hand over the back of his head, doing her best to let her fingers get lost in the short curls there, and tugging his face in so that she could kiss him. He groaned into the kiss and she shivered. "Oh, Sarah," he breathed against her lips. "You feel so good."

And then his free hand reached around from where it'd been holding her hip, grabbing her ass and tugging her in to meet his deep strokes. Sarah whimpered and grabbed his shoulders to brace herself, wrapping her right leg around him and rolling herself into him.

He buried his face in her neck and squeezed her ass in time with his thrusts that were getting harder and harder. "Chuck! Oh God, yes!"

Sarah grinned and tilted her head back, reaching up again to dig her fingers in his hair and massage his head. The refrigerator rattled as they made love against it, and she wondered distantly if she would remember this moment every time she looked at it for the rest of their vacation.

The pressure was building in her groin as he buried himself inside of her. Chuck pulled back to look into her face, his brow furrowed in passion, his eyes flashing in desire and love, his bottom lip captured between his teeth. She pressed one hand against his chest and rolled her hips to meet him.

Chuck clenched his jaw and quickened his pace even more, the rattling of the fridge a little louder as he pounded into her.

And then he surprised her by pulling his arm out from under her left knee, letting her wrap her leg around his waist as he grabbed her ass in both hands and yanked her onto his shaft. She yelped his name and threw her head back.

She was so lost in the feeling of his cock plunging in and out of her that she didn't notice when he moved his hand up and unclasped her bra. She grinned once she realized, helping him to get it off of her and reveal her breasts to him.

He slammed them both against the fridge so that their torsos ground together and she slapped her hand against the door handle, grabbing onto it for dear life as her climax neared. His hand closed over hers on the handle as the other reached between them to knead one of her breasts, his thumb flicking her nipple.

Her need for completion a minute later was overwhelming and Chuck must have been right there with her, because he grasped her waist in both hands and rocked against her hard and fast. Sarah used her thighs against him to bounce herself into his thrusts, even as her limbs ached. And she kissed him, swallowing his gasps of ecstasy.

She came, grasping the fridge handle so tightly she thought it might just come off in her hand. "Fuck!" she gasped in a high pitched voice as she pulled her lips away from his. And she kissed him again to muffle his breathless chuckle.

Sarah always liked it best when they came together, so she pushed her hand between their bodies and rubbed his groin just above where his shaft was. She felt him explode inside of her a moment later, her name on his lips.

His thrusts slowed down as he finished and Sarah could feel every last part of her buzzing. Her thoughts were muddled, disconnected, and she was panting for breath. She just groaned and wrapped herself around him tightly, clinging.

She wasn't sure how long it was before he gently helped her lower her feet back to the floor. She made a soft squeaking sound at the feeling of the freezing tile against her feet. Her body was on fire still, after all. And as he pulled out of her, he gave her a worried frown. "Cold tile," she said, although it was more of an exhale than anything.

"Holy crap," Chuck gasped, stepping back to lean against the butcher block.

"Mmmm," she hummed with a giggle, her grin so wide she thought her face might crack. "That was amazing."

And then he laughed. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. He was looking down by her feet.

Sarah followed his gaze and saw a line of dust and crumbs along the bottom grate of the fridge. They'd moved the fridge back. It was maybe just an inch, if that, but still…

She joined him in his laughter and covered her face, not able to contain her blush. Because this had to be one of the kinkiest things she'd ever done.

"Think we can move it back?" Chuck asked.

"Nah. Just leave it. We can clean later and they won't even notice." A giggle bubbled up from her chest again and he gave her his cheesy grin that wrinkled his nose. He was so cute. And 'd just proven her point tenfold.

**xxxx**

Sarah popped a strawberry in her mouth and chewed it gratefully, slowly, letting herself enjoy every last bit of it before swallowing. "There's something about a strawberry that's been picked the same day you eat it."

"Right? Like eating something straight out of heaven."

She giggled and took another from the bowl.

After their impromptu and fantastic romp against the fridge, things had settled down quite a bit. Chuck washed and de-stemmed the strawberries while Sarah showered, and then he'd disappeared into the shower as well once she was finished.

Now they sat comfortably on their bed, leaning against the headboard with the TV on across from them. Nothing enjoyable was on, of course, so she left it on some home improvement show. Instead of watching, they had their heads turned to each other, and they were chatting quietly about nothing in particular.

"Speaking of heaven," she muttered around the bite of strawberry she just took, "this is only our second day of vacation and I'm ready and willing to say that this is the best and most heavenly trip I've ever taken."

His smile was big and adorable, and she thought not for the first time that she sort of wished he was wearing a shirt. The air in the room was a little chilly. She thought maybe the windows weren't properly insulated or something. If only there was a fireplace in the bedroom.

A shiver went down her spine and she squirmed a little, smiling softly.

"You are _already _going to make the claim, huh? Aren't you afraid of jinxing it? Like what if because you said that, a huge tidal wave comes and swallows us up."

Sarah laughed. "Chuck, a huge tidal wave isn't gonna come and swallow us up. And you know what? If it did, at least I'd be with you."

She could literally see him melt and congratulated herself on dating one of the most predictable sweethearts to ever live. She knew what she had to say to make his insides turn to mush. But the best part was that she wasn't lying or trying to butter him up. It was all the truth.

"Good thing Cambria isn't known for its tidal waves, then," he replied softly.

"Mmm, good thing." She leaned close and kissed his lips, before she let her lips wander to his chin and down his jawline to his neck. Sarah heard a rumbling groan emit so softly from his lips and she continued her path down to his collarbone, first licking up one and then moving to the other. Maybe leaving his shirt off was a good idea after all, she thought in amusement as she leaned down further to round one of his nipples with her lips, flicking it with her tongue.

"Sarah…"

She switched then to the other nipple, her knee knocking gently against the large glass bowl Chuck had put the strawberries in, and she wondered if it wouldn't just make more sense for her to sit on him more properly, so as not to upset the bowl.

So she swung her leg over to straddle him, and he helped her fix the sheets over them before he pushed her hair back from her face with a gentle touch.

Sarah pulled back then and sat up to align her face with his, dropping her full weight against his groin and teasingly grinding a few times.

"You're insatiable," he growled.

Giggling quietly, she reached to the side and grabbed a strawberry, holding it to his lips. He took a bite, his eyes narrowed, and she grinned. "I guess it's a good thing I'm with you, then, because you never seem to let me down, Bartowski."

He brought his right hand up and put two fingers to his forehead, winking and giving her a flirty salute. "At your service, Agent Walker."

She smiled and rocked her hips into his lap again, feeling him hardening beneath the boxers he wore. And then she gently ran the strawberry over his lips, before diving in to kiss and lick the delectable juice away.

He groaned, dropping his hands to her hips and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. And then she offered him the rest of the strawberry and he dove in to take not just the strawberry, but her fingers as well. He grabbed her wrist in a tight, strong grip and began sucking on them, looking right into her eyes.

Just like that, she felt a stirring memory of the day before when he had done the same thing with his tongue but in a different place. A place that was much lower. And now that particular place was calling out for his attention. She eased it a bit by grinding against him.

His eyelids fluttered as she watched him, still pressing her sex against his, the clothing both of them were wearing be damned.

He finally let go of her wrist and she pulled her fingers out of his mouth, grabbing another strawberry and holding it between her teeth. With a smirk, he leaned in and bit the end off of it, and as she pulled the rest into her mouth, they kissed passionately. It was a mess of strawberry, teeth, tongue, and lips, and God, it was so damn hot.

Chuck's fingers finally slipped beneath the waistband of her panties again and he gripped her bare ass. He arched his now hard cock against her sex and squeezed her ass, repeating it over and over and over as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the sensation.

Sarah tucked her face into his hair, her arms around his shoulders, and she moved her lips down to his ear. "Get inside me," she breathed, and she felt him shiver against her. She almost giggled at how quickly and almost desperately he moved to reposition himself.

She squeaked a little as he accidentally almost knocked her to the side while attempting to scoot down the headboard. But he caught her with a sheepish look on his face and laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes alight with expectation and excitement.

At least she wasn't the only insatiable one in this relationship.

Sarah fixed the sheets again and then grabbed the hem of her cami, pulling it off in one quick move, tossing it to the end of the bed. The strawberries were forgotten completely as he surged up to suckle on her breasts, paying a lot of attention to her pert nipples.

But then she rocked her hips against his again and he groaned, flopping back down to the pillow and letting out a long breath. Sarah scooted down a little more and looked at the large bump in the front of his boxers.

Raising a teasing eyebrow, she peered up at him through her lashes and lightly stroked her fingers over the bump. He growled deep in his chest and shook his head at her, smirking back. The thrill of expectation shot through her as she realized the mood they were both in.

Chuck reached up to push her panties down her legs as much as he could, but with the way she was straddling him, it wasn't that far. So she hoisted herself up and finished the job, leaving them down at their feet under the covers. She'd just have to remember they were there later.

She wasn't thinking about them now, that was for sure…as Chuck cupped her sex in his hand and teased her opening with the tips of his fingers. But she wanted more than just his fingers, as amazing as this felt. She wanted to feel all of him, every last inch, buried inside of her. Her need was running wild in her lower half and she could see he felt the same way, as he clenched his jaw and flicked his eyes down.

So he wanted _her _to take control, did he?

Biting back a smirk, and feeling a little breathless, she did away with the rest of his clothing in record time, crawling back up to straddle him and fixing the sheets again. If the sheets weren't silk, she probably wouldn't have bothered. But she thought they both agreed that the feeling of silk rubbing against their bodies as they made love was extra invigorating.

Finally, Sarah remembered the bowl of strawberries. She pushed it a little more out of the way, just in case, but grabbed another strawberry in the meantime, sticking it halfway in his mouth.

He chuckled a little, holding it between his teeth obligingly, and she reached between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his penis, guiding it into her as she lowered her hips to sit on him fully. He whimpered behind the strawberry as she gasped his name, and then she leaned down to rub her breasts against his chest, nibbling on his jawline as she thrusted, before finally taking a bite out of the strawberry.

The taste of him mixed with the taste of strawberry, and the way he felt so full and hard inside of her…

They were never free to do things like this at home. And with that thought in her mind, she made her thrusts a little harder.

Sarah braced herself with one hand pressed against the headboard, the other clutching the pillow next to Chuck's head, her grinding movements slow and a little rougher than usual. She watched his face, the way his jaw clenched, his eyes a little unfocused, his brow furrowed.

He said her name in a strangled voice and let his hands rest on her ass, squeezing her cheeks in time with her thrusts, tugging her onto his cock.

She wasn't usually this controlling, but they were usually at home. Instead of up on this hill, in a home that was set away from the others. With that thought in mind, she moaned loudly. Loud enough that Chuck's eyes widened and he stared at her with an impressed little smirk.

Sarah reached behind her and grabbed his hands away from her ass, pinning them to the bed on either side of his shoulders and holding him down as she thrust even harder.

Lowering her body onto his, she arched her back and moved her hands again, bracing herself against the headboard. She switched from fluid thrusting to bouncing then, as he cried out her name, and then she went back to gyrating again. She could tell he was having a hard time not touching her, with the way he reached up to tangle his fists in the pillow on either side of his head. But the fact that he was trying as much as he was made her want him that much more.

Her climax was approaching slowly, and she could see in Chuck's face that he was close. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, so she slowed down a little and shifted her legs so that her knees were pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips.

Arching forward so that her torso hovered over him, her hair falling around her face, she moved her hands to her own thighs and slowly rolled her hips.

She whimpered, letting her eyes shut. The pleasure wasn't shooting through her like it had been before. Instead it was a dull throbbing, gently pulsing in her lower belly, making her toes and fingers tingle. It was different but just as fantastic. "Chuck," she gasped. "Touch me."

When she opened her eyes and met his gaze, his lips twitched in a smile for just a split second before he untangled one fist from the pillow and reached out to curl his fingers around her waist. He slid his hand to her lower back and tugged her hips against his, arching himself to meet her thrust. She gasped and tilted her head back for a second, her hair falling over her shoulders.

And then she felt his fingers moving up her spine, sending shivers through her, still rolling her hips against his slowly, methodically.

But then his hand moved around to the front and he was palming one of her breasts. "Oh _God_! Chuck, yes!"

Then he wrapped his hands around her wrists and lifted them to the headboard again. She followed his wordless order and clung as he moved to grab both of her breasts again, kneading them as he rocked himself up into her.

She didn't want to make it last longer, anymore. And if his actions were any indication, neither did he.

So she gripped the headboard and went wild, not quite bouncing, but definitely pushing down as hard as she possibly could, making sure he was buried deep inside of her with each hard thrust.

Their cries of ecstasy rang through the room. There was nobody in the next room over to hear their moans, their outcries of each other's names…or the soft, dull thump of the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly.

And when they came together, Sarah let out a loud curse, not sure which was more powerful, the overwhelming release of her climax…or the feeling of Chuck's hot cum spilling inside of her. Perhaps one lent to the other. It didn't matter.

Either way, she was left panting, still sitting on top of him, her face pressed against her outstretched arms, her knuckles white on the headboard as she squeezed it tightly.

After a few minutes of not moving, save for the heavy breathing and soft whimpers from residual twinges of pleasure, Sarah gently eased herself off of his lap and tried to flop onto the bed beside him, but remembered just in time that the bowl of strawberries was still there, and instead, fell half on top of him, just missing knocking the bowl with her legs.

"Oof! Oww…"

"I'm sorry, Chuck!" She rolled over so that she was draped over him, looking down into his face as he winced. She got him at least with an elbow to the ribs, if not something somewhere else and she didn't realize it. "You okay? I was avoiding the strawberries. I, uh…I forgot about them."

His eyes widened. "Ooh! So did I. Can I have one? I'd get my own, but I'm sort of…Well, I've got a beautiful, naked spy woman on top of me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope. No. Never. Just stating a fact."

She giggled and reached over to grab a strawberry. But held it to hover over him. "Kiss first."

With a laugh, he leaned up to kiss her softly. As usual, though, it didn't take long before lips became a little more insistent. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and put the strawberry in his mouth.

Luckily she'd chosen a smaller one, otherwise he might have choked a little.

He pouted as he chewed, whining a little. "I wasn't done with that kiss yet," he said when he swallowed.

"Oh, I know. But if it continued, I'm not sure I'm entirely ready for more just yet."

And there it was. That self-satisfied, smug look he got when she praised him in bed. He was allowed, and he was usually so unpretentious and modest that it was a little sexy to see her Chuck with a smidgeon of pride. He rarely allowed himself.

So they fed each other strawberries, talking and kissing, and even venturing into a bit of a make out a few times, but always stopping before it went any further. Until finally, they fell asleep, tangled together, the almost empty bowl of strawberries sitting on the nightstand…once again forgotten.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please leave a review, and if not, that's okay too! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon.

SarahsSupplyCloset


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Another long wait. I'm so sorry. I'm not making any promises anymore about how soon I'll be posting, BUT know that I will keep posting! I love writing this story and I love Chuck fic. It's the perfect break from life! So thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! And sent messages. And thank you to all my readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I am not making money off of this story.

* * *

><p>"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"<p>

Sarah turned just in time to see her boyfriend swing his arm around and throw a large chunk of wood into the water. She laughed and thrusted her arms out. "Did you just do that? Really?"

"I did. I would say I've been waiting to do that since I was a kid, but it actually just occurred to me a second ago while I was standing back there holding that piece of wood." He shrugged, wiping his hand on his swim trunks and leaving a smear of dirt there. "You know…chuck and…Chuck."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You're the hugest dork I've ever met."

"Nerd."

"No, dork this time. I actually mean dork."

"I'll take it."

He slung his arm over her shoulders and tugged her into his side. This was their third day in Cambria and it hadn't gotten any less gorgeous, or any less restful, or any less amazing. This was, however, the first time it had been warm enough to put swimsuits on. Granted, even then, Sarah had donned a grey cotton pull over and black shorts, and Chuck wore an old T-shirt with his swim trunks.

Sarah pulled Chuck a little closer to the water so that the waves licked at their toes. It was cold, but it wasn't anything she couldn't get used to. Especially since she'd been in her fair share of freezing rivers and lakes to evade capture during missions. Chuck might have some trouble, but he would just have to deal with it.

She tugged him a little closer to the water, but he resisted. "That is actually cold."

"Yeah? So? Could be a lot worse."

"Are you kidding me? I'll freeze my ass off if I go in that!"

"Five minutes and you'll be totally fine!"

"But that's five minutes of freezing and by then I'm gonna be an icicle."

Laughing, she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs, revealing her green bikini bottoms. She tossed the shorts further up the beach, and held out her hand towards him.

"I'm not going in there with you. Nope."

"Stop being a wimp and give me the house keys."

"I don't know if you know this, but calling me a wimp isn't going to make me go out there." And yet, he took the keys out of his swim trunks' pocket and handed them to her. She tossed them to land perfectly on her shorts, a safe distance away from the tide. Her loose cover-up joined them immediately after, leaving her in nothing but her bikini. Goosebumps rose all over her body. It wasn't as warm as she'd like, but she wasn't going to complain. They were at a _beach _after all. And she wasn't going to be here for a week without going in the water at least once.

"That's a shame. I don't really like swimming alone." She backed towards the water and tilted her head with a flirtatious pout.

"Is this something you do often? Wandering out into the ocean, seducing unsuspecting fellows like myself into the icy depths?" He crossed his arms and watched her, and she realized as she moved further and further into the water that it was actually pretty cold.

Not cold enough to make her stop, though. That was for sure.

"Excuse me. The only _fellow_ I've ever invited to swim with me is you, I'll have you know." She didn't mean to sound quite so huffy, but Sarah was a little miffed that he would tease about her with other men, even if it was a general statement that was meant jokingly.

He must have heard the sincerity in her tone, because his smirk died on his face and he uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm apparently still capable of sticking my foot in my mouth. Sorry."

She giggled and shook her head. "It's okay."

Chuck watched her quietly for a second, then sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and tugging his T-shirt off. Apparently, her boyfriend had decided the verbal apology wasn't enough to make up for his blunder, and he winced as he moved further and further into the water. "Oh my God! How are you doing this right now?"

"I'm a bad ass," she shrugged, giggling when he rolled his eyes again.

"Well, I guess I can cross 'Swim in the Arctic' off of my Bucket List."

"Oh God, Chuck. This isn't even close to the Arctic."

"When I get hypothermia, you'll change your tune, Walker."

She just laughed, now up to her mid torso in water. She glanced over her shoulder as a wave came in, and dove underneath it, coming up on the other side gracefully and pushing her hair out of her face. As she turned to look at Chuck, she saw that he was making progress, even though he looked a little bit like a wet dog standing in a bathtub.

"You look ridiculous, Chuck. Just go all the way under and you'll feel better."

"It's so cold!"

She laughed, diving under another incoming wave. The waves were starting pretty close to the shore, so it wouldn't take long before they could wade out past the waves where the water was calm.

Chuck finally reached her a few minutes later, and she found she could barely touch and keep her chin above water. However, Chuck had no problems, considering how insanely tall he was. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering a little, but he looked no worse for wear.

And she giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and cuddling against her. "Awww," she said, stroking his hair back. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Could be worse, I guess. 'Least I have something warm to snuggle."

"Mmm, Something-Warm is not complaining." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple, shutting her eyes.

They stayed like that for awhile, and she felt him shiver every so often, and pull her in tighter.

But then his hands began to stray, stroking along her back, up and down her sides, over her shoulders, and sometimes sneaking as low as her thighs before sliding back up again. "Trying to warm your hands, Bartowski?" she teased, knowing that was not his goal in the slightest.

"Sure. That's what I'm doing."

"Uh huh." Sarah cast her eyes towards the shore, scanning land, and up on the hills to see if anyone was around. They were completely alone. Which made sense, considering the direction they'd walked in was away from town, past their lone cabin on the hill.

"You know, my hands are a little cold, too," she admitted, gently nipping his earlobe with her teeth before putting both hands on his chest and pushing herself back a little. He loosened his grip on her just enough to still have his hands on her waist and looked up at her with a small smile.

"Oh, well then…by all means!"

Sarah laughed softly and kissed him, dragging her hands down his chest, feeling the goosebumps on his arms as she stroked her fingers over them next. And finally she rounded his torso to knead his lower back. Chuck groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "That is…amazing."

"Feeling a little warmer?"

"Mmm, not quite."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going. He knew it too if the cheeky nose wrinkling were any indication. Or maybe he didn't, considering he wasn't one for PDA. Nobody patrolled the shores of Cambria for public indecency, though. And they were at least a mile away from civilization.

If she did this right, she might cross something off of her own Bucket List.

She found the front of his trunks and slowly tugged at the string. So slowly that he seemed to not even notice. But when her fingers rubbed at the hair on his lower belly, then dipped under the waistband, he responded with wide eyes and a strangled gasp.

"Um…w-wait." He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, but she noticed he didn't pull her hand away. His head whipped around to look at the shore. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"We're out in public for anybody to see. This isn't a car in the rain. It's a nice day and anybody could walk past and see two people having sex out here. We're literally out in the open. This…"

"Chuck, please. The only thing they'll see is our heads! They won't even know."

"If they see your sex face, we're sunk."

She laughed, even as she swatted his shoulder. "I don't have a sex face."

"You so do! Not that I don't think it's the hottest thing ever, but I don't want anybody else seeing your sex face but me. Call me possessive or jealous or whatever you want, but…" He shook his head.

"What do you think, some person is gonna be up on that cliff with binoculars just to watch my sex face?"

"No! What—Okay, weirdo. No. That's not what I think. I just don't want to get caught."

"Fine. We won't do it." She nodded her head. "But, just so you know, I'm a little disappointed." Sarah paused for dramatic effect, her fingers still just barely under the waistband of his trunks as he held her wrist tightly. His brow furrowed a little guiltily and she fell in love with him that much more. "This is kind of on my Bucket List."

His eyebrows popped up, almost to his hairline. "Sarah Walker has a Bucket List?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, yeah I guess. It's just that you've been all over the world and you've done so many things already. Things most people have on their Bucket List, you've probably done 100 times over. Like…jumping out of a plane. Cliff diving. Flying a helicopter."

"All true. But I haven't done everything. And a lot of things on my Bucket List are just…fun things. Things you do with other people on vacation. And I've never really been on a proper vacation that didn't have to do with some sort of mission."

"Well, gimme an example."

Sarah bit her lip, and looked over his shoulder, watching a small fish flit past as she thought about it. "Kay, well…um…I guess simple, small things. Actually, and this is kind of embarrassing. You'll laugh at me." She felt a blush start on her face even as she thought about it.

"I won't laugh atcha." His eyes were so sincere, as per usual, and he even wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, holding her up so that she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes.

"Okay, but keep in mind I put this on my Bucket List when I was young and impressionable and watched lots of sappy romantic comedies." He nodded seriously. "I wanted someone to show up to take me on a date…and, you know, bring me flowers."

"Awwww, Sarraaahh…"

"I said don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing! I think it's adorable!"

"That's the same as laughing."

"It is not. And anyways, you probably got that one taken care of, like, numerous times."

Sarah was silent for a moment, still blushing a little, idly stroking a wet finger from his temple to his jaw. "Actually, the first time was a few years ago. I was sent to retrieve information from this guy who worked at a Buy More. I got him to agree to go out on a date with me and he showed up with flowers and this big, cheesy grin."

The same big cheesy grin was growing on his face even as she told the story. But then it dimmed a little. "Wait, our first date was the first time a guy gave you flowers."

She shrugged. "It was. And even though you were a mission and I still didn't really know what you had to do with the whole thing, I mentally checked it off the Bucket List. It was really sweet."

"I gotta admit, I was so nervous about going out on a date with a beautiful, nice girl that, uh…I was going to forget 'em. And Ellie reminded me. So if it weren't for Ellie, you wouldn't have gotten to check it off."

"I'll have to thank her later," she giggled. "And anyways, I would have checked it off a year later when you showed up at the hospital with flowers after my concussion."

He made a face. "No. Once again, Bryce had beaten me to the punch. He filled your entire room with flowers."

Bouncing her shoulder, she screwed her mouth to the side thoughtfully. "He was always too ostentatious. He meant well, but…it doesn't count. He paid for someone else to shove them into the room. But you…" She cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. "You brought me flowers. And they weren't just any flowers. They were gardenias."

"Gardenias are your favorite."

She giggled at the childlike way he'd said it, his teeth flashing in a grin. "Wanna know what else is on my Bucket List?"

"Oh! Yeah. I do. What else?"

Giving him almost no notice whatsoever, she slid her hand down the front of his trunks and gently wrapped her fingers around him. He opened his mouth, his eyelids fluttering, a strangled sound coming from his throat. "Hiyo. Sarah…" He swallowed. "Is there anyone around?"

She scanned the shoreline again, not because _she _was particularly worried, but because she wanted him to be completely involved and she knew he'd be able to direct his efforts towards her if he could see that she really was checking for onlookers.

"There's no one. Come on, Chuck." She slid her gaze back to his and rubbed up and down his shaft slowly, twisting her fist.

He hummed and kissed her throat. "Is this really on your Bucket List?"

"Well I never really put it on my Bucket List, no. But…this would be the first time I've ever done anything like this." She squeezed him and he whimpered against her jaw.

And then his lips were at her ear, so soft and wet and cool. She shivered as a light breeze blew over her back and he pulled her closer. "It's definitely on mine."

Sarah pulled back and widened her eyes significantly. He nodded and did his eyebrow dance. So Chuck had thought about having sex out in the ocean before, had he? She wondered if that was as a result of his teenage hormones running wild with his imagination…or if it was something he added on recently? Like after he'd met her, for instance.

When his long fingers slid down the front of her bikini bottoms and found her clitoris, she didn't care anymore where he'd gotten the idea. All she knew was that she had every intention of making sure that item was crossed off the list.

As he worked his fingers over her clit, rubbing it deliciously and making her gasp his name, she pumped her fist up and down, giving him a teasing tug as he simultaneously teased her earlobe with a gentle bite. She cupped his chin with her free hand and tilted his face up so that she could kiss him slowly and passionately.

It was in the middle of that kiss that he slid a finger inside of her. She whimpered into the kiss but didn't pull away, instead kissing him harder. She gyrated her hips into the thrusts he made with his finger, and when he added the second she moaned.

Her hand unconsciously quickened its pace pumping up and down his shaft. Chuck pulled out of the kiss and gasped, letting his head fall back, re-wetting the back of his head. "Sarah…" But she noticed when she looked into his face, as distracting as it was to have his fingers grinding against her inner walls, that there was something making him a little fidgety. Something besides the hand job she was giving him under the water.

She stopped her hand for a moment and stroked her free hand down the side of her face. "Hey…What is it? There's still nobody around," she whispered.

"No, I…I know. I just…"

"We can swim back to shore and continue this at home if you want. It's okay. I'm pretty sure what we've already been doing counts and we can cross that off of your Bucket List." But then he pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go and curled them in a come hither motion, the pads of his fingers rubbed deliciously against her g-spot and her eyes crossed as pleasure rocked through her. She whimpered and buried her face in his hair, having to pull her hand away from his member to wrap both arms around his shoulders and cling to him. "You're cheeky," she breathed in his ear.

"I don't want to go back now," he informed her, rubbing his fingers against that incredibly sensitive spot. She was burning for him the more he did it. And he didn't look like he was stopping. Even while they spoke.

"Y-_Ah! _Mmm. You don't? But I thought…" Her voice drifted off as the pleasure continued, somehow shutting off her brain for a good few seconds.

"I want to be inside of you, Sarah."

Sarah pulled back and looked down into his face, into his eyes in particular. They were tinged with lust but mostly there was just an intense amount of love and adoration. It was so intense that if he were anyone besides Chuck Bartowski, she would've been long gone by now. But because this was Chuck…Because this was the man she fell for almost immediately, and so hard that she would give up everything to keep him safe, even her own life, she stayed and hoped ardently that he could see the love she had for him just as plainly in her own face.

So that was why he'd looked a little unsure. Chuck sometimes got a little bashful about making requests. She'd noticed it first thing in Paris. And it boggled her mind how inconsistent he was about it. They were in love. They were equal partners in their relationship, so in her mind it made sense that this translated to the bedroom. But he'd been a little reluctant to tell her what he wanted, instead always asking her what she wanted. And as pleased as he was to make her feel good, she told him she needed the same courtesy. She wanted to make _him _feel good, too.

He'd gotten a little better, obviously. Considering he just told her he wanted to be inside of her…and a shiver went up her spine again as she remembered the deep tone of his voice when he said it. But there _had _been a pause just before.

It meant he was trying. And that meant more to her than she thought was mentally healthy, perhaps. But their sex life had become integral to their partnership, to their relationship. If they were fully in sync in their sex life, she thought everything else would click into place a lot easier. Not that they weren't clicking…They _were_.

And she really needed to get her mind back on track.

She glanced over his shoulder, then turned to look over her own. Chuck had since pulled his hand away from her sex and was instead holding her up with both hands on her hips. There weren't any rocks that might serve to give them a bit of cover, so they would just have to chance it.

"You sure you want to do this?" She teasingly raised an eyebrow, smirking down at him.

Chuck swallowed thickly and looked back to shore, scanning the area again. "We've been on this patch of beach for three hours now and nobody's come along. I'm thinking we might be in the clear for a few minutes more."

"A few minutes?"

He laughed and she blushed a little. She hadn't meant for that to come out so quickly or so sincerely. "What's the matter, baby? Afraid of being cheated?"

The voice he used, with that Cagney clip, and the way he said it through his teeth, his eyes narrowed…She felt ridiculous for letting _that_ of all things make her seriously hot for him. He was the biggest nerd on the planet and she couldn't get enough of it.

She giggled lustily and dragged her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, scooting down his body so that she could grind her covered groin against his cock. He groaned deep in his chest, just a soft rumble that she felt in her chest that was pressed against his. "If you cheat me here, you're just going to have to take me inside and make up for it, Bartowski."

"Shucks."

She giggled again. "Will you shut up and do your job? You talk way too much."

The affronted face he made at that made her laugh, but it got caught in her throat when he thrusted his crotch against hers and tugged her down at the same time.

"As you wish," he teased, his brown eyes shining in the sunlight, and he swung them around so that his back was facing the shore. She knew intrinsically that he was tasking her with keeping watch. And she would gladly do that for him, even though it might serve difficult with all of the…distraction.

Though his broad shoulders and back would provide a lot more cover for them than hers would. And it said a lot about how much he trusted her to let her watch for onlookers or passersby all on her own.

The thoughts racing through her mind stopped though as he tilted his head up and started kissing down her jaw, sucking on that point below her ear that made her entire body seize. He'd been the first and only person to find that spot, and she was so glad.

He rocked his hips against hers again and she gasped his name, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

Sarah felt Chuck's fingers blindly groping up the inside of her thigh, finally coming into contact with her bikini bottoms and gently moving them to the side. It was brilliant, really. Because there were a million ways she could lose them if she took them all the way off and—"_Ohhh…_Oh God, Chuck."

He was sliding his fingers against her, increasing the pressure. Until he reached down with his other hand and grabbed her thigh, pulling it up around his waist. She followed with the other leg, bracing herself on his shoulders, her grip around his waist loose so that he could reach down and push the front of his swim trunks down a little, pulling himself out and guiding his member into her opening.

"Yes, Chuck…" she whimpered, pressing her face into his hair.

As he lowered her totally onto his shaft, with Sarah using her thighs at his waist to push herself down as far as possible, she did her best to be on task, to watch for life on the shore.

And as Chuck started thrusting himself inside of her, slowly and powerfully, she tightened her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, gently biting his skin. She'd always been good at multitasking. All she had to do was use her eyes. Scan the shoreline. She could do that.

But God this felt so good.

"I love you," she heard him gasp in her ear, and she moved her lips to his hair again, grinning against his wet curls and letting her eyes slip shut. She couldn't find it in her to repeat the sentiment, as lost as she was in the feeling of having him inside of her, each of his thrusts shooting pleasure through her body.

But she also knew he wasn't waiting for a response. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anything or anyone. And Chuck had to understand that.

Sarah rocked into him then, meeting his thrusts, dragging a hand up to get lost in his curls as best as possible with how short his hair was. She knew he loved her fingers in his hair and she was rewarded by an extra hard thrust that made her whimper and grin again.

Realizing she was shirking her duties, she cast a quick glance at the shore. No one was there, so she shut her eyes again and kissed the side of Chuck's head, tightening her fingers on his back as he increased his pace.

And then he reached up and curled his large wet hand over her shoulder, tilting her back a little so that she was submerged except for her head. She let the back of her head rest on top of the water, tightening her grip on his waist and curling her fingers around his biceps.

With his hands on her hips, he started tugging her onto his length, his thrusts still powerful, and he was still hitting every last inch of her inner walls. Apparently he'd forgotten about her second task as well, because this made watching for company a lot harder.

Maybe if she strained her neck a little…

But then his pace increased and she didn't give a damn. If anyone saw the way he was holding her and the look on her face, they'd know immediately that they were having sex, and honestly, who cared? Right now, she didn't care.

And she gripped his waist between her thighs and used her hold on his arms to sit up straight again, her front clashing with his as she kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as she started her own thrusts, lifting her hips and dropping them again, plunging him inside of her over and over and over again.

Chuck pulled her lips from hers and looked up into the sky, groaning softly. And then he pulled her close and buried his face in her wet hair. She gasped as he reached down to squeeze her ass cheek, tugging her close so that he was as deep as possible. "You feel so good, baby," he gasped in her ear.

Goosebumps cascaded over her shoulders and arms as she shivered in his embrace. Still, no one was around. And she turned her face to nibble his ear, before whispering wantonly, "I need you, Chuck."He sighed with a whimper and wrapped one arm around her waist, stroking her thigh with his other hand and squeezing it tightly. His thrusts were harder and faster then, and she felt her climax approaching quickly.

With the coolness of the water surrounding her torso, and the heat of their lower halves meeting, the feeling of the material of his swim trunks against her soft skin as they met…She was being driven over the edge slowly but surely.

Until suddenly he came inside of her and she felt the tell tale heat of it.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, rocking his hips against her. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay, Chuck, just finish."

He nodded jerkily against the side of her face, and thrusted into her until he emptied himself completely, stilling finally and dropping his forehead to the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry. It happened so fast."

She giggled and lovingly smoothed his hair back, ignoring the tightness in her lower half, the desire and need for him not _quite_ sated, but she was happy and content, and everything was buzzing almost as if she _had _finished.

Almost as an afterthought, she glanced over his shoulder. "We're still alone at least. We didn't get caught."

Because he didn't seem like he was going to do it, she extracted herself from his embrace and sighed as he slipped out of her, reaching down to fix her suit back into place.

"I guess that's good at least."

He had that wrinkle between his brows though and she reached up to rub it away with her wet finger. "Hey. None of that."

"Sorry. I just hate when that happens."

She laughed. "Why? I don't."

He squirmed a little and though she couldn't see what he was doing under the water, she knew he was fixing his trunks and tucking himself back inside.

Chuck grumbled and made a face. "Just doesn't seem fair is all."

She laughed again, reaching over to take his hand and leading him back to shore. "I'm not having this discussion with you, Chuck. It is fair. And now we can both check this off our Bucket Lists."

"Well, first you gotta put it _on _your Bucket List, and then you can check it off."

Sarah's laughter seemed to bolster his spirits enough that he grabbed her around her waist and body slammed them both into a wave that was crashing nearby.

They wrestled all the way back to shore until Sarah ended up tucked under his arm, kicking and squealing, their laughter ringing across the beach.

It continued as they put their clothes back on and well into their walk back to the house.

* * *

><p>A good thing to have on the Bucket List you keep hidden under your mattress. Probably shouldn't keep it on the Bucket List attached to your fridge, right? HA!<p>

Hope you guys like this! More to come, of course!

Thank you again!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around, everybody. I know it has been awhile.

To everyone still reading, thank you. All of you reviewers and PM senders, thank you thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>The third morning (and fourth day if you counted the afternoon they arrived) found Sarah lying spread eagle on the bed, blinking tiredly up at the ceiling and combing her fingers through her hair. Still half-asleep and maybe even a little warm despite wearing almost no clothing and having kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed, the spy reached over to touch Chuck and instead met with nothing but the mattress.<p>

She turned over and buried her face in the spot where he'd slept, smelling the soap they'd used to shower last night. But while there was an imprint from his body still, it was cool to the touch. Meaning he'd been awake for awhile.

Was it that late?

She groggily pushed herself up onto her elbows and blinked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to Chuck's side of the bed. It was only 9:15.

Climbing out of bed, she cast a cursory glance around the room and padded to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. Then she wandered into the hallway, listening for any sign of Chuck in the living room or kitchen. But he wasn't in either of those places. And when she peeked out onto the back patio, he wasn't there either.

She wandered back into the living room and frowned a little. "Chuck?"

Nothing.

So she walked to the stairs and moved up to the second story study, as she'd begun to call it.

And there he was, standing on the balcony with a coffee mug in his hand, staring out at the ocean, his shirt and pajama pants fluttering in the sea breeze. The doors were open and she felt the cool morning air grace her skin. It felt amazing with the way she'd woken up a little overheated from the sun spilling over her bed through the windows.

Sarah quietly snuck up on him, watching as he shifted his weight and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the railing, his adorable butt sticking out. She smirked and stepped out onto the balcony, her hand prepped to grab his ass and give it a good squeeze.

But at the last second, he set his mug on the railing and spun to intercept her hand, grabbing her wrist and tugging so that she stumbled with her back against his chest. He trapped her in his arms and held her tight, laughing as she squealed and struggled.

"I heard you coming, Agent Walker," he chuckled. "Slipping a little in your ninja sneak skills?"

"How dare you! I'm undetectable."

"Apparently not. I detected you just fine."

She turned to glance up at his fully awake and pleased face. He looked so ruffled and handsome and it was all she could do not to turn in his arms and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "Maybe you're just an extra amazing detective."

Chuck popped his eyebrows at that. "I'll take it." Then he let her go and grabbed his mug from the railing, thrusting it out towards her. "I'd make you your own, but I'd rather you drink from mine and neither of us makes the trip all the way down to the kitchen."

"Oh allll the way down to the kitchen. Like it's so far away."

"Baby, even having you on the other side of the room feels far away some days." He did his eyebrow dance and she knew he was well aware of how cheesy that was.

She laughed and took the mug. "For that one, I'm drinking the whole thing."

"Eh," he shrugged, "have it. I don't need coffee."

"Oh? You don't?" She drank some of it and was pleased when it was the perfect temperature. Just hot enough to feel amazing going down without burning her tongue or throat.

"I know. Crazy, right? Because I usually need it. But something about this sea breeze smacking me right in the face…It's seriously invigorating. Like I could run three miles right now."

She giggled. "I'm not sure about that."

"Hey!"

Her giggle turned into laughter and then she joined him at the rail. "It is kind of invigorating, waking up at the beach. Isn't it?"

"Yeeaah. And then by the end of the day, you're perfectly tired."

"Oh? Is that what last night was?" She saw a hint of a blush on his face and she smirked. "If that was you being tired, I'm almost a little afraid of what you're like fully awake."

"I'm a bearcat. Rawr."

She laughed and leaned over the railing, sipping Chuck's coffee to hide the vibrant blush on her face as her mind drifted back to the night before.

As Sarah had suspected after their particularly enjoyable swim in the Pacific Ocean, Chuck was a little miffed at himself for finishing before she did. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, and Sarah was being completely honest with him and with herself when she reiterated how little it mattered to her. She was pretty sure he could tell how good he made her feel. She never held back unless they knew Morgan was around. And so far on this trip, she'd dispensed with all of her filters.

But Chuck had apparently held onto the knowledge that he'd left her hanging as it were. He'd held onto it on the way back to their lone house on the hill, he'd held onto it during their quick shower, through their early dinner, and through doing dishes after dinner. She'd long since forgotten about his disgruntlement from earlier on in the day, but he hadn't. And that much had been obvious when he slowly slid to his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch in front of the fire they'd built.

It had surprised her enough that she just gaped at him as he pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, setting them on the ground beside where he knelt. And when he placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and spread them apart, nestling between them, she'd had half a mind to ask him what he was doing—like it wasn't obvious.

He'd been even better than the last time, despite the lack of silk sheets surrounding her body. Because he'd rested the backs of her thighs on his shoulders and held her hips in a tight grip before pleasuring her. He really was a master at it, too. She felt a shiver go down her spine even now as she remembered how long it had lasted, how he'd guided her to the very edge before easing her back down again, climbing to just before her climax and descending again. For all she knew, he'd taken an hour. That was superhuman, really, but it had felt so overwhelmingly fantastic that she wouldn't put it past him.

She hadn't just had an orgasm. It'd been a life-changing, explosive experience. It had turned the world over on its head, righted it, and turned it over again.

And afterwards, when she'd regained her equilibrium, they'd found their way to the bedroom and made love well into the early hours of the morning.

Her heart was racing as she squinted out at the Pacific Ocean, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. What was that she'd told herself at the beginning of this vacation? That she wasn't obsessed with sex? Right. …That.

"What?"

She must have been smirking because Chuck was eyeing her with teasing suspicion. "I didn't say anything," she said innocently.

"Uh huh. You have a look on your face. And given what we were just discussing—"

"That you're a bearcat when you're awake?"

"Yes, that. Given that, I have a feeling whatever you're thinking about has nothing to do with coffee. Or cookies. Or anything else that goes hand in hand with the word 'innocent'."

Sarah let out a short amused huff and shook her head. "You're a nerd."

"I'm a nerdy bearcat."

She gracefully sidestepped his attempts to wrap her up in his arms and walked towards the study. "What do you want for breakfast, Nerdy Bearcat?"

"Nope!"

She furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together. "Um, and which food group does that belong to, exactly?"

When he laughed, it filled her with warmth. "I just mean, you aren't making breakfast. I am."

"Why?"

"Because I have plans! I'm making pancakes from scratch. None of that stuff from the box."

She followed him as he excitedly trotted past her and moved through the doors, leaving her to shut them behind her. As they moved down the stairs, she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. "Chuck, I love you, but you don't know how to make pancakes unless it's out of a box."

It was a credit to him that he wasn't even teasingly offended. He knew his limitations, few though they were. "That's why I pulled up a recipe on my laptop. And it is as we speak sitting on the butcher block."

She didn't remember seeing his laptop on the butcher block when she'd walked through looking for him a few minutes earlier. And when they walked into the kitchen now, it still wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uuuuh…" He squinted thoughtfully. "I mean, it is sitting on the coffee table in the other room…I think." Chuck hurried into the living room and came back with his open laptop, grinning widely. "There it is. Sorry. I was kinda tired when I hatched this idea and I forgot my laptop in there."

"Well, at least lemme help then," she giggled, watching him flutter around the kitchen, grabbing all of his ingredients. How had he bought things like flour and baking powder and baking soda without her noticing? And what were they going to do with all of the extra stuff when he was finished with it?

The weren't exactly going to be having baking parties while they were here on vacation. Though they could if they wanted to now…

"Nope! I'm doing it. You can fry eggs and make the bacon. How's that?"

"There's bacon? I thought we ate it all."

"We did. I got more."

"What? When?"

"This morning before you woke up."

She raised both eyebrows at him and crossed her arms, laughing in astonishment. "Why'd you do that, Chuck? And wait, you're in your pajamas still!"

"Eh, I'm never gonna see that cashier clerk again. They can make fun of my striped pajamas pants if they want." He winked and grabbed a large mixing bowl, setting it on the butcher block.

"When did you come up with all of this? Going to the store, buying pancake stuff and bacon, making me breakfast…"

"It was probably around six or so this morning. I woke up prematurely and then I couldn't get back to sleep. So I got out of bed and did things."

She shook her head and smiled. "We didn't exactly get to sleep until morning. You're gonna be tired later."

"Then I'll take a nap," he shrugged. "I'm on vacation. I can take a nap whenever I want."

He emphasized that with a little hip swaying dance that was too adorable for her not to walk up behind him and swat his behind. Chuck yelped and gave her a look, but she didn't take the bait, stepping away from him and refilling his mug, as well as filling a second one for herself. She set his beside him as he started making the pancake batter, and grabbed the pans she would need for the bacon and eggs, before leaving the kitchen and going out onto the back patio. It was going to be a warm day by Cambrian standards. She could feel it. And it made her smile.

As much as it tickled her to tease Chuck about having rain trap them indoors this whole trip (and however might they pass the time?), it was really nice to feel the sun on her skin.

She stood there for a good fifteen minutes or so, just basking in the weather and the sound of the waves, the calls of the seagulls flying past…

And then she wandered back into the kitchen to see that Chuck was flipping his pancakes already.

"Hey," he said, looking up from his task. "So I tasted the batter and was gonna get your opinion because I didn't know if I overdid it on the baking soda 'cause I doubled the recipe. But then I didn't want to disturb you. What were you doing out there?"

"Enjoying my vacation," she said, grinning with her tongue between her teeth. "Lemme taste it now."

He flipped the last pancake on the griddle and moved back so that she could dip her finger in the batter and lick it off. It didn't taste too salty at all. In fact, she couldn't hold back the, "Mmmm" that came from deep in her chest, her eyes drifting shut. "God that's delicious. Where'd you get this recipe?"

"Off a recipe website. It had 5 out of 5 stars and 69 reviewers. So I thought it must be good."

"It _is_ good. I could just drink the batter like a damn smoothie. Oh my God."

"Eeew," he chuckled, hip checking her gently to the side. "Go make me some bacon, woman."

"You better change that tone," she warned, pointing at him as she went into the fridge and grabbed the eggs and bacon.

It was about twenty minutes later when they managed to get everything out onto the table on the back patio, Chuck having wiped off the patio furniture with a damp kitchen rag before they sat down to eat. And it took them a good hour to eat their fill.

By the time they finished, stored the leftover pancakes, cleaned, and put everything away, it was nearly 11 o'clock. She then grabbed her book and laid out on the lawn on top of a towel, reading and tanning. It was around noon or a little after when Sarah realized it was the perfect day for Chuck to fulfill his promise from the first afternoon they'd arrived here.

The unsuspecting sweetheart was currently in their bedroom watching TV and had been for an hour or so, and when she snuck down the hallway to peek in on him, he was splayed on their bed napping. The combination of less than five hours of sleep and a carb-heavy breakfast must have been too much for him.

She tiptoed into the room and crawled onto the bed, cautiously reaching over extract the remote from his slack grip. She turned off the television which was unsurprisingly turned to cartoons and set it on the nightstand, having to stretch her body to hover over his.

Sarah jumped a little when she felt his lips against the bare skin of her belly. And then she giggled and pulled her hand back, looking down at him. "Excuse you. Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Mmm, nope." He blinked sleepily up at her and looked positively adorable when he squirmed a little to get more comfortable against her pillow. "But I felt the bed shift and when I opened my eyes you were hovering over me in your bikini and all I had to do was lean up a little to kiss you. So I did."

"Couldn't let that opportunity pass by, eh?"

"Exactly." He smile was slow and it lit a fire in her lower stomach. She quashed it, though, considering how tired he looked. Now wasn't the time.

"Well, go back to your nap. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head. "Mm mm. You have a look on your face like you have something else you want to say."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, baby. You do. And anyways, I napped for like…" He craned his neck to look at the clock. "…over an hour now. I feel a lot better."

"You're all groggy and rumpled though." To prove her point, she ran a hand through his hair, causing him to hum happily.

"Because I just woke up. Gimme a minute and I'll be all sorts of refreshed."

"Uh huh. I get my bearcat back?"

That made him giggle and it definitely didn't sound like a bearcat. "Oh, you know it."

She grinned and slid her hand over the back of his neck, rubbing it like she knew he loved. "Mmmm so what was it?" he asked.

Sarah bit her lip and stopped rubbing his neck so that he opened his eyes and peered up at her. "I was actually thinking that since it's such a nice day, you could…do what we agreed you would do when you, you know, when you lost the race a few days ago."

His eyes popped and he was suddenly awake. And then his face twisted up and he whined. "Aw nooo. You're actually gonna make me sit on the balcony naked? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Today's perfect! Who knows if it will be sunny like this again while we're here? And remember, it's just a half hour."

"What if I get sunburnt?"

"If you want I can help you put sunscreen on." She tried to wiggle her eyebrows like him but she knew she failed at it. It was the one thing she failed at, according to Chuck. But she still knew he loved when she attempted. Even now, he let loose a chuckle that made her heart flutter.

"Fine, I'll do it." He gently nudged her off of him so that he could get off the bed and climb to his feet.

"You're doing it now?"

Chuck shrugged. "I'm getting it out of the way."

"You act like it's so horrible," she giggled as he pulled his T-shirt off and laid it at the end of the bed.

"Oh really. Because I usually enjoy participating in exhibitionism."

Sarah laughed and watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs. "It's not exhibitionism if you're on _our_ balcony, Chuck. Nobody can even see you because the railing is so high. And remember? This house is all alone up here."

"What if a plane or a helicopter flies over or something?"

Shaking her head, she climbed to her feet beside him and gave him a flat look. "Yeah, or a drone even. Baby, nobody is going to see you except for me. 30 minutes. That's all."

He whimpered as she put her hands on his torso and turned him towards the door that led out into the hallway. They marched together up the stairs to the second floor study and past the trundle bed to the balcony doors.

"The chair is all clean from the rain, too."

"That doesn't count. Can you grab me a towel? I'll just set it down and lay on top of it."

"Are you serious, Chuck?"

He looked affronted. "I'm not gonna be wearing any clothes, Sarah! It's gonna be the chair and my ass. Skin on chair. I'd like a towel."

"Okay, okay. God, you're a baby."

He grumbled and she giggled, hurrying back down the stairs to grab a beach towel before rushing back up to the second floor with it in her hands. Chuck was already standing out on the balcony, wearing nothing but his boxers and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

The poor nerd wasn't even naked yet and he looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack.

She joined him on the balcony and laid the towel out for him, adjusting the back of the lounge chair so that he could lie back, even further decreasing the chances of someone seeing him from below. There was _no one_ around, though. And there were plenty of trees surrounding their property.

Even then, Sarah was actually a bit surprised he was going through with it. Perhaps being on vacation was making him perpetually more adventurous. She had a feeling some of this was a bit of an act, and he was actually amused by the whole thing. He had that special look in his eye as he turned and stared down at the lounge chair and towel.

"Are you just gonna stand here, then? Like, can't you go read a book downstairs or something? Or watch TV for a half hour? And when I'm done I can get dressed and we can go swimming. How's that?"

She chuckled shortly. "Chuck, you're so cute. I'm not going anywhere." Pulling up the other lounge chair next to his, she sat down resolutely and crossed her legs at her ankles, placing her hands behind her head as she leaned back. "Well?"

Chuck made a pitiful face and looked down at his last article of clothing wistfully.

"It's not anything I haven't seen hundreds of times before," she reminded him.

He grumbled good-naturedly, shoving his boxers down and kicking them off. He stayed close to the ground, looking around nervously as he folded them up and set them on the edge of the lounge. She watched in absolute glee, snorting and giggling at his antics. She didn't know if he was trying to be funny or not, but it didn't matter because this was too hilarious for words.

She wished she could take video of it and watch it every day, but then there was the whole naked thing and if it got into the wrong hands…Suddenly _she _was the one blushing. And she cleared her throat and turned to watch as he finally settled on the lounge chair, letting out a small sigh as he leaned back.

"Comfy?"

"Um not really. Since, you know, I'm completely naked."

"Oh, I noticed," she chirped, biting her lip and staring pointedly at his genitals.

He snapped his fingers in her line of vision, before pointing to his face. "Hey. Eyes up here."

That made her laugh again.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this. That's just great." He finally let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "I guess there's one good thing about this though."

"There are plenty of good things from where I'm sitting." He wrinkled his nose at her and she giggled. "But what's your good thing?"

"No tan lines."

She practically guffawed. And as he finally reclined again, his eyes drifting shut, she took the opportunity to let her eyes wander to the side and settle on his chest. True, her boyfriend didn't have the typical perfectly molded muscles and clearly defined 12-pack. But he was still plenty nice to look at. Chuck's current physique was the closest thing to an actual Adonis statue she'd ever seen, especially now after all of his spy training. He did have a 6-pack and his arms were well defined. With his slim waist and broad shoulders, long legs in which she had intimate knowledge of their strength, and large hands that were warm and gentle.

Suppressing the urge to reach out and run her hand down his body, she just let her eyes take him in from head to toe. It didn't matter how often she'd seen him completely naked since Paris, when they'd made love in that hotel room for the first time. The sight of him still gave her a lot of happiness. From the buzzing in her lower half to the way her fingers and toes tingled, and the mad thumping of her heart.

This had started out as good-natured teasing, but she hadn't figured that having him splayed out next to her with nothing on him save the sun's rays and the gentle breeze would turn her on this much. Maybe it was the fact that Chuck didn't much like being completely naked. Even when they made love at night before falling asleep, she would wake up the next morning with nothing on and he'd have his underwear on. Somehow.

Having him lounging right beside her with nothing on was something new, and dare she say it, something extremely exciting. Enticing. …Tempting.

She couldn't fight the temptation anymore and she reached out and gently let her fingers play over his abdomen, running them in and out of the grooves his muscles created. She felt him twitch under her touch and he cracked open one eye, his lips stretching in a slow smile. "Hmmm, what are you doing over there?"

"Testing the merchandise."

He chuckled, his chest bouncing under her touch. "Are you gonna _buy _me?"

Sarah shrugged one shoulder. "Haven't decided. That's why I'm testing." She grinned with her tongue between her teeth. "You were just lounging here next to me and I couldn't resist. Sorry. You want me to stop?"

She knew very well he didn't, so she turned her hand over and lightly stroked the backs of her fingers all the way down to his belly button and even further, turning her hand over again and playing with the hair of his happy trail.

Chuck growled and she could feel it with her fingers pressed against his warm skin. "Don't stop."

The tone in his voice made her heart beat faster. "You know…Chuck…" She paused, watching as his eyelids fluttered while she stroked back up his abdomen and played with his chest hair. "There is a way for you to enjoy this, too."

"I don't know if it can get any better than this. Though you have me intrigued."

Sarah sat up then and swung her legs over to the side of the chair, wordlessly meeting his gaze as he smirked in a way she knew he would be able to interpret. And when his eyes widened, she knew he had. Though he didn't say anything as she moved from her lounge chair to his, using the arms of his chair to gently drape herself over Chuck.

She kissed his chin first, enjoying the feeling of two days' worth stubble against her lips, and then she moved down his jaw, blowing softly in his ear. He tenderly brushed the hair that escaped her loose braid behind her ear and she shifted to hover over him, her palms propping her up on either side of his body as she looked down into his eyes. "Just so you know how much I love you."

"I don't need you to do this to know you love me, baby." He held her gaze and stroked his fingers down the side of her face. She was definitely in danger of melting before she could do _anything_.

"And what if this is also about what _I _need?" Sarah caught his wrist and kissed his palm, lowering her weight onto him and rocking her hips against his member so that he groaned. She ignored the intense desire that was beginning to pool in her lower half as she ground against him again, systematically taking his finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

He stared at her wide-eyed, gasping, his mouth open in astonishment. "S-Sarah. Wow."

She pulled his finger back out of her mouth, knowing her eyes were glinting in mischief. "I wasn't going to make you do this without having a little fun, Chuck," she breathed, gyrating against him again, the only thing keeping them from fully meeting being the bikini she still wore. And she had no intention of removing it for the time being.

He swallowed loudly and she smirked, lowering her mouth to his pulse point on his neck and gliding her tongue over it. She rubbed her groin against his again and felt his breath against her hair as she moved her lips even lower to gently nip at his collarbone.

And just when Sarah barely brushed her fingertips against his cock, he jumped and reached down to grab her wrist, pulling her hand away. "Whoa, whoa. Okay, Sarah. W-We're on the balcony. Why don't we—Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

Since she didn't have the use of her hand anymore, and she needed the other one to brace herself, she simply swung her leg over to straddle him, lowering her weight into his lap and rolling her groin against his. He let out a strangled gasp and looked down at where she was sitting with wide, panicked eyes.

"S-Sarah, we're out in the open," he whispered desperately. "They might not notice me lying here naked, but they'll definitely notice if we're—if we're doing _that_."

"Then we'll compromise," she chirped in a regular tone of voice. No one was around and she knew it. Who would trek all the way up to their house on the hill and for what reason? The other residents seemed to all live in their own bubbles, their own little paradises.

"Comp-Compromise? How?" He groaned again when she arched herself against him. She couldn't help it. She loved watching him lose control, and the fact that it felt so amazing was just an added bonus.

Sarah said nothing, instead sliding down his body to kiss his chest, rounding one nipple with her lips while she rubbed the other between her fingers. Chuck whimpered her name and let his head fall back, his fingers going slack around her wrist.

"What if someone sees us?" he hissed.

She lifted her face from him and gave him a look through her eyelashes. "Nobody. Is. Going. To. See. Us. Will you just calm down and let me do this, for Christ's sake?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think Christ's getting anything out of this." She flicked his nipple. "Me, on the other hand…" She grazed his nipple with her teeth. "Oh, wow. _Gulp. _Me? I'm getting a—_Ah_! Okay, that one kinda hurt."

"Sorry." She wrinkled her nose and pulled her face away.

They just stared at each other for awhile and she smirked, kissing his ribs, moving along each one with her tongue, grazing her teeth against his abs as she moved lower and lower. And when she dipped her tongue into his belly button, he groaned.

"Sarah, we're on the balcony," he breathed, and she knew she'd won. It was in his tone, the way he'd stopped fighting. But his eyes were still a little panicked.

She ignored him, moving lower and lower, noting that he wasn't stopping her. But then she pulled her face back and bit her lip, peeking up at him sincerely. "Chuck, if you really want me to stop, I will. I won't hold it against you. We'll just go inside."

One half of his mouth tilted up in a crooked smile, his eyes shining in the sunlight. He seemed not to be able to find the words, so he just shook his head and squirmed a little to get more comfortable. That was the closest thing to a verbal "Keep going" that she was going to get, so she took a moment to grin at him before she went back to teasing his belly button with her tongue.

She knew he was still a little nervous, but she continued without pause, knowing he would warm up to it as she went along.

With his wordless approval, she kissed down his happy trail, spurred on by his soft gasps of pleasure, but with the way she was propped uncomfortably on top of his legs, this wasn't going to work very well for either of them.

So she sat up, pleased when he sighed in disappointment at her moving away from him. She shifted a little and pushed his legs apart. He picked up on what she was doing and spread his legs himself, bending them at the knee and lowering them to plant his feet on the ground on either side of his chair. She loved how in sync they were sometimes. How they seemed to both instinctively know what the other wanted or needed.

And it was with that warming thought in her mind that she wedged herself between his thighs and wrapped her fingers around his length. His hips jerked as he let out a huff of air that sounded a lot like her name. And as she started sliding her fist up and down his shaft, he sucked in through his teeth and groaned.

Sarah worked on him with her hands for a minute or two, twisting and sliding her hands over his shaft, all the while watching his face morph with the different sensations. She loved this so much. He always did so much to give her pleasure, putting everything he had into worshipping her body and making her go half-mad.

So when it was her turn to take care of him, she vowed to put everything into it likewise.

She moved her head down and kept her grip on him with one hand, squeezing him while she licked up the bottom of his cock until she reached the very tip. And then she closed her lips around his girth, moaning as she slowly slid down further and further.

Sarah grasped his hips tightly and started bobbing her head slowly, making sure he felt everything acutely, moving a hand to squeeze the base of his penis in time with what she did with her mouth.

Varying between blowing and sucking, Sarah spent a long time with him in her mouth, taking care to pay attention to every single nerve, enjoying the sounds he made. His hand eventually landed on the back of her head. But he didn't grab her or push her. He didn't even guide her. He just stroked her hair tenderly.

It made her smile, even as she had him in her mouth, and she increased her speed and pressure, not stopping until his strangled voice gasped her name and he breathed that he was almost there.

She felt him radiating heat, the way his lower stomach was twitching, and then gave him one last powerful suck and he let loose. Chuck threw his head back, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from groaning, she assumed. But she couldn't pay too much attention to his face, as focused as she was on his lower half.

When he finished, she pushed herself up between his legs, folding her own legs under her body and resting her hands on her thighs. She beamed at him and watched as he regained his senses. Now that she wasn't so focused on his pleasure, she could feel the way she throbbed between her legs and she squirmed a little to try to ease the sensation. It did nothing but increase it.

"Your thirty minutes are about up, Chuck. Just a couple more minutes." He gave her a look through half-lidded eyes, his chest still rising and falling with his deep breaths. "So I'm going to fill the bathtub. I really feel like soaking for awhile."

She stood up and stretched. All of that time in position with her legs scrunched up beneath her had made them ache a little.

"You're amazing," he hummed, a slow grin stretching over his face.

"So you've said." She felt a spike of pride, and knew she was being a little smug as she leaned down to give him a slow, heated kiss.

She hoped he picked up on the hint as she pulled away, tapped his nose, and left the balcony. One thing was for sure. With the way her nether regions felt, that water was going to be lukewarm. She didn't need a hot bath. She needed a cold one.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

More is coming as soon as I can!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So last time I checked, Spy Bliss had 69 reviews! First of all, that's so many! And I am so grateful to all my reviewers for that! And second of all, I'm childish. So 69 made me laugh.

Thanks to everyone for being patient. I've been busy as of late. Story is still going, though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but smirk as she heard the bathroom door open slowly.<p>

After Sarah left Chuck out on the balcony, she filled the tub with perfectly warm water, pouring a bit of bubble bath into it for the effect, mostly. Maybe it was a little childish of her, but she really liked playing with the bubbles. Even at almost thirty years old.

She kept her eyes shut, even as she heard his feet pad across the tile floor and stop beside the tub. And her grin widened as she felt his lips brush her forehead. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that he was leaning over her, his hands braced on either side of the tub. "Room in there for one more?" he asked.

"Probably not to be perfectly honest." His eyebrows shot up, but then he must have seen the smirk she was attempting to hide because he pouted teasingly. "I have to admit, though, I don't really care," she finished.

A part of her was a little worried that Chuck's extra body mass would make the tub overflow and they'd have a bit of a mess to clean up later. But once he began getting in, gingerly feeling around with his toes to make sure he didn't step on her, the worry dissipated. So maybe they'd have to mop the floor later. This would be worth it.

He finally lowered himself inside and she saw that a bit of water did slop over the side, but it wasn't so bad. Sarah spread her legs and let him settle between them. Until he finally laid back against her, his head resting on her shoulder as he squirmed a little, rubbing his back against her breasts.

She giggled and wrapped her dripping arms around him from behind, kissing his temple.

"See, we fit just fine," he chirped.

Sarah's eyes dragged over his long, lean body to his legs. His knees were sticking up from the bubbles pretty far, which meant he was jammed in, and it probably wasn't all that comfortable. "Yeah. You look like you're in a toy tub or something though."

He chuckled. "Baby, have you seen me? I'm 6'4". I make everything look toy-sized." Chuck gave her a flat look and she snorted.

"Oh, trust me. I know how tall you are."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmmhm. I like it. You're the only guy I can say this about, but we're perfectly matched height-wise. Even when I wear the tallest heels I can walk in, it doesn't make you uncomfortable to dance with me."

"Uncomfortable? Why would I be—Oh, right right. Short guy syndrome. I getcha."

"Yeah, when I have heels on, I'm about 6 foot, and whomever I'm dancing with feels like they're 4 feet tall. But you've still got a few inches on me and that's pretty sexy. I have to say."

"Well, I aim to please," he said in a bubbly voice, turning around in her arms to face her. And then he took a deep breath, mischief in his eyes, before he dunked his head under and disappeared from view.

She hated when they took baths together and he did this. Because she never knew what he'd get up to under there. Luckily he reemerged a moment later, his entire face covered in bubbles. She squealed when he blew some of it at her. "Stop!" she giggled, and she felt more than saw his laughter.

He reached up and wiped the bubbles from the upper half of his face, his brown eyes dancing in mirth. "Oh I'm so sorry. Pardon me," he murmured in a posh accent. And then he molded the bubbles on his face to look like a beard. In fact, he sort of looked like—

"Ho ho hooo! Meeerry Christmas!" And there it was.

Sarah let her head fall back against the tub, laughing even as she rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"Annnd what would you like for Christmas, little lady?"

She lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, and now it's getting creepy."

It was hard not to laugh when she saw the truth of her words dawn on him. He looked ridiculous with his bubble beard and the foam all over his hair…his giant grin shrinking into a blank look. "Yeah, okay, losing the Santa schtick."

"Yes, please." And before she could even get the words out, he dove in and mauled her neck, the bubbles on his face getting all over her as she squealed and thrashed. "No!" she laughed, trying to push his face away but to no avail.

He dunked his head under water again, then popped up, smoothing his hair back from his face and giving her a smile before flipping over once more to lie back against her chest. His happy hum made her heart skip a beat and she cuddled him close again, wrapping her legs around him and shutting her eyes.

They stayed that way for awhile, just soaking in the warm water, silently enjoying each other's company. Finally Chuck reached up to grab the soap, wetting it and grabbing her arm, starting to rub it tenderly over her forearm, then up her bicep and back down again. He repeated the process with her other arm, then moved down to grab her leg and hoist it out of the water. The cool air gave her goosebumps as she shivered a little, and he must have felt it because when he finished her second leg, he gingerly let it back into the water and turned to face her again.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst as he sunk lower, just his eyes and top of his head above water. There was so much in his warm eyes that were currently more amber than they were brown. She had half a mind to pull him close and kiss him. And then grab the soap and respond in kind to his tender actions.

She couldn't see his hands under the water, though, so she was surprised when she felt the bar of soap at her hip. His gaze was piercing as he slowly slid the soap up her side, then around to her stomach, swirling it over her belly button, and switching it to her other side. He continued his gentle exploration of her body with the bar of soap, all the while never blinking even once.

She couldn't have broken his gaze if she wanted to. She was breathless, mesmerized. And by the time Chuck slid the soap up the insides of her thighs, she was already turned on.

Sarah gripped the edges of the tub with both hands and spread her legs even wider, sinking a little lower in the water to get even closer to him, and to give him more access. He took advantage of it just like she hoped he would, but where she'd expected the soap, instead she felt his fingers between her legs, teasing the lips of her sex. She let out a shaky breath and tilted her head back.

He was gentle as he applied pressure, rubbing his fingers up and down, flicking her clit. And it went on for awhile; the teasing and rubbing, sometimes skirting over her opening with his fingertips and other times dipping them just inside.

There was no doubt that Chuck was a master at this, but at the moment, he was really outdoing himself. He would bring her right to the edge of climax and ease her down again, varying the pressure he applied as he rubbed her sex.

And finally, what felt like a ridiculously long time later, the water just barely better than lukewarm, he pulled his fingers away completely.

Sarah lifted her head from where she'd leaned it back against the edge of the tub and looked at him, knowing he was amused by the question in her face. Why did he stop?

But then he was so close, his front rubbing against hers, and he bumped his nose against her jaw before teasingly nipping at her neck with his teeth. His hand slid down her back and he clutched onto her ass cheek tightly, hoisting her body up from the bottom of the tub and grinding his hips into hers.

She whimpered softly and slapped a hand onto his bicep, the other still clinging to the edge of the tub.

Sarah felt his hard cock slide over her entrance, and not a moment later he was inside of her, her name on his lips. "Oh God," she breathed, threading one hand into his hair and rounding his shoulders with her other arm.

His thrusts were slow, measured. And the water moved back and forth with his body, slopping over the sides. He had one hand underneath her, tugging her into his thrusts, and the other gripped the edge of the tub, his elbow sticking up behind him.

Sarah used her grip on his hair to pull him into a passionate kiss, opening her mouth as their tongues met. It was incredibly hot, even if the water was only lukewarm. And as good as it felt having him thrust against her, his full length sliding inside of her, Sarah found herself wanting more of him.

So she lifted her leg out of the water and bent it at a 90 degree angle, propping her ankle on the edge of the tub beside Chuck's hand. With the new position, Chuck's thrusts met hard to reach areas inside of her that had her whimpering into the kiss. He turned his head and groaned into her cheek. "Ohhh Sarah."

"That's it, baby," she whispered into his ear. "That's it! Oh, yes!"

Chuck crawled to his knees then and she clung to him, gripping his shoulders in both hands as he pushed one knee under her backside to prop her up a bit, making his thrusts harder. She cursed and reached behind her to brace her palm on the tile wall the tub was pressed against.

And he caught her in another incredibly sexy, open-mouthed kiss, making sure every single stroke had the maximum effect.

She didn't even bother to battle the fire burning inside of her, letting it overtake her. His thrusts were even harder, his body equal parts tenderness and absolute power. She could feel it fast approaching, that climax he'd brought her to the edge of numerous times in the last few hours…and she couldn't help but wish fervently that this was the moment she'd tip over the edge. She needed it.

And when it came, she turned her face into his hair and moaned loudly, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her leg now draped over his back as her toes curled in absolute ecstasy.

And then Chuck sat up, hoisting her with him as she still felt the waves of her orgasm crashing over her, her face still buried in his hair. She was suddenly in his lap, her knees braced against the tub on either side of his hips, and her arms around his shoulders still. Still tingling in the best way possible, a little breathless, but absolutely burning for the man beneath her, she pulled her head back and looked down into his face.

He was gaping at her in absolute trust, love, and at the moment intense desire. It was everything and more. She loved him so ardently in this moment that she felt she might burst, and she began to gyrate her hips into his.

Chuck groaned her name, burying his face in her neck and lifting his hips to meet her thrusts. "Oh, you feel so good," he gasped, running his hands over her skin. And as much as she wanted to keep this going at the pace she'd set, Sarah was quickly losing control.

What she wanted more than anything was to come with her boyfriend, both of them at the same time. She loved when it happened, and it never lost its explosive heat, no matter how many times they were lucky enough to experience it.

So she strove to find it, stopping the slow, deep gyrating of her hips and instead pulling her face back to look down at him, using her knees and thighs to start bouncing into his lap.

Chuck let out a strangled whimper, looking up into her face, seemingly unable to collect himself enough to meet her hips. So she just sped up the pace, not paying any mind to the waves lapping at their bodies, splashing over the tub and wetting the floor.

"Ah! Yes, Sarah! Oh God, I'm almost there, baby." His face was flushed and wet, there were bubbles in his hair and all over the skin of his shoulders, arms, chest. And she pressed her hands to his hard pecks, tilting her torso away from his as she felt him stroke her g-spot. Stars danced in front of her eyes, a bolt of electricity shot through her, and she was pretty sure she'd yelled something indecent.

And then Chuck was gripping the edge of the tub so hard that his knuckles were white. He wrapped his other arm around the small of her back and started rocking them together, his thrusts hard and fast. She met them just as hard and just as fast with bouncing thrusts of her own.

Suddenly, his body twitched under hers and she felt his hot seed spurt into her center. "Ahh! Chuck!"

Her name was loud on his lips, and just as suddenly he arched his back and those same lips were wrapped around her nipple, his tongue flicking the sensitive nub repeatedly.

She came hard, her body twitching, everything in her spasming. This one was even more powerful than the first and all she could do was cling to him, whimpering his name repeatedly as they slowed down. Until finally they stopped, sagging against the side of the tub as Chuck caught them with his hand, keeping her from hitting her shoulder too hard.

"Holy shit," she heard him gasp.

The water was almost a little too cool now, but Sarah didn't dare move, clinging to Chuck, burying her face against his neck and sighing. "For the record," she panted, "I'm a really big fan of taking baths."

He chuckled breathlessly and stroked her hair back from her face.

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer, until finally she climbed off of his lap and they carefully helped each other out of the tub. When Chuck leaned down to pull the plug and let the water drain, Sarah smirked and gently slapped his bare, wet ass, turning away from him and wrapping her towel around her with an innocent look on her face.

She left the bathroom without him, the towel tied under her armpit, and moved into their bedroom. Chuck followed a minute later, their clothes bundled in his hands, a towel around his waist, and a flat look on his face. "You forgot your clothes, cheeky lady."

Sarah snorted. "Oh. Thanks."

"Also, I did my best to mop up the floor around the tub, since you made such a mess."

She spun on him, staring with her mouth wide open, teasingly affronted. "_I _made the mess? I'll have you know, it was at least half your doing, if not more."

He giggled with his tongue between his teeth. "I'm gonna toss all the towels in the laundry machine, though. I figure we can have clean dry towels for the rest of our trip that way."

"Good idea."

"I'm full of 'em." He grinned and she turned away, going through her suitcase to find clean underthings to throw on. And then suddenly the towel was whipped off of her body, leaving her completely naked. She gasped and stood up, narrowing her eyes at Chuck as he ran his eyes down her damp form. "I figured if you were done with it, I'd just go ahead and throw your towel in too. Might as well do 'em all at once, right?"And he called _her_ cheeky?

She laughed as he danced out of the room. It took her a few minutes to get dressed, combing her hair out and braiding it over her shoulder. And when she heard Chuck come in, she hadn't really expected him to be quite so…naked.

It made sense, considering _all _of the towels were now in the laundry machine. But it also meant he went walking through the house completely naked. "I think I've created a monster," she teased, turning away from the mirror and walking over to him as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pulled them on.

He furrowed his brow at her as he snapped the waistband into place. "How so?"

"You were out on that balcony naked and I think you kinda like it now."

Chuck snorted and shook his head, tugging a T-shirt over his head and covering his delicious torso. "Yeah, you wish, Walker."

"Not gonna dispute that."

That made him laugh.

**xxxx**

This was a really good idea, Sarah thought to herself. Even though the breeze threatened to cut through Chuck's sweatshirt that she'd brought on the trip with her. At night, the breeze here seemed to get a little more intense. Add to that the mist that came up from the waves crashing nearby. And it was actually a little cold.

But she wasn't going to complain. It felt good sitting on the large beach towel Chuck laid out over the cool sand, the crisp air on her face, listening to the waves in the moonlight. And it was all thanks to Chuck's romantic idea that they wander down to the beach after dinner.

He brought the towel and a large, thick blanket…And he even opened a bottle of red wine, sneaking it down with them even though she gave him a teasingly scandalized look for it.

Sarah giggled softly as he pulled his arm out from under the blanket that they snuggled in together and lifted said bottle of red wine to his lips and drinking out of it, smacking his lips and humming in satisfaction. "This is really good wine. You made a choice selection, milady."

"How 'bout passing that bottle over to me? Since we're going full peasant and drinking straight from the bottle, apparently." She giggled as he made a face at her. Instead of passing it, though, he just lifted the bottle to her lips for her. She laughed and let him tip it, but when some of it dripped down her chin, she squealed and pulled back.

He righted the bottle to keep from spilling it, chuckling as she made a chagrined face at him. She knew she looked a sight with red wine on her chin and nose, but before she could stain her sweatshirt sleeve by wiping it away, Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait. I got it." And then he was slurping and licking at her face as she yelped and giggled raucously.

"Eeewww," she laughed, pushing him away and wiping her face with the blanket. "God, I feel like I was just attacked by a dog."

"Oh, thank you. Thanks for that."

"You're the one licking my face."

"Just being helpful, baby." And then he flashed a cheeky smile at her that glinted in the moonlight, lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a huge swig. "This is probably the pinnacle of elegance. Drinking a 2007 bottle of pinot noir straight from the bottle."

She chuckled. "Hardly. But I can't seem to make myself care much. Nobody else is here."

"Nobody but us."

"Mm, it's how I like it," Sarah admitted, bumping him with her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed the bottle from him as he smiled at her, taking a few hearty drinks and burping a little.

"Wow. Burping. Just upped the elegance there, Walker."

"I'm a beacon of elegance, Bartowski." She winked.

And then Sarah noticed how quietly happy he looked as he stared at her. The small smile on his face, the light in his eyes. He just looked so cozy and warm and she wanted to move closer and wrap herself up in his everything and just lose herself there. "You really are, though, in all seriousness. You make everything look elegant. Even a freaking bikini." He stopped when she raised one eyebrow at him. "That's a bad example. Um…you make my t-shirts look elegant. _Damn! _That's still way too sexy of an example. Uh…the sweatshirt you're wearing right now? Elegant. Really elegant."

Sarah just laughed at him and took another swig, burrowing into his side as he lifted his arm and draped it over her shoulders. "I wouldn't call you elegant, Chuck. But I like that about you." He scoffed. "What?" Sarah looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "You're not _in_elegant. You aren't incapable of elegance. Few things are more elegant than my nerd in a tux." She ran her hand down his imaginary tie resting on his chest. "But I also don't find elegance to be that important. You know? I'd rather—I'd rather have you exactly as you are."

"Which is…not elegant."

She giggled. "That came out wrong. You're a classy guy. Very neat and clean. Actually, you're kind of OCD if we're gonna be honest about it. What?" she asked, watching as he slumped dramatically. "You are, though!" Sarah laughed again and dug the bottle into the sand a safe distance away, rounding her Chuck with her arms and hugging him. "You get upset and you clean things. And you have the tidiest habits of any man or woman I've ever met. Except for Ellie. You two are peas in a pod."

"So I'm OCD?"

"Well you like things in a particular place."

"I _do_, but only so that I can find them." She gave him a flat look. "What? It's true."

"Baby, you got upset with me the first weekend I moved in because I put the soup ladle in the silverware drawer instead of in the spatula holder thingy."

"Well, that's not where it goes."

She shook her head and giggled again. "I really do love you."

Chuck seemed eager to drop that particular subject, blushing a little but smirking nonetheless. And when she kissed his cheek, the blush was gone. In its place was another warm look…

Actually…she might call this one _heated_…rather than simply warm.

He leaned in close, his arm shifting, she _thought_ to grab her and pull her close…But then it came back around and she saw he was holding the bottle of wine. He took three long gulps of the wine and lowered it again, licking his lips. The fire licked gently at her lower belly…a fire she knew quite well by now.

"Want some?" he asked quietly. She could barely hear it as a wave crashed nearby right when he spoke.

Sarah nodded, holding his gaze as she took the bottle, bringing it to her lips. She didn't quite know how to make drinking red wine straight from the bottle sexy. But as she lowered it and swallowed, she licked the rim slowly with her tongue, and lowered her unseen hand beneath the blanket to grab Chuck's inner thigh.

He jumped and the heat erupted in his golden eyes, flames licking at the irises.

They were tucked up against the bottom of a grassy hill that led back up to the path that ended near the bottom of their driveway. If anyone was walking above, they'd be hard pressed to see the couple sitting on the sand below. And that was the only reason why Sarah felt safe enough to slide her hand over, settling it on his crotch and squeezing.

He gasped, his eyelids fluttering. "Sarah, w-what are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

He swallowed, looking down, even though all he could see was the slight bulge of her hand grabbing him under the blanket. "I-I do. But…give me that wine first."

With a giggle, she passed it over and he grabbed it, taking another few gulps of the stuff and sticking it in the sand out of the way again.

Sarah smirked for just a moment before removing her hand, grabbing the edges of the blanket to keep her and Chuck wrapped up in its warmth. And then she swung her leg over him, facing him, her knees straddling his thighs. And she lowered herself onto his lap.

Their kiss sent liquid heat through her. It was warmer than the wine she'd been guzzling since he brought it down here with them. She put everything into it, her hands on his neck, moving up to cup his jaw. The way his hands felt on her body, even over her sweatshirt, dragging along her back, lower and lower, until he tucked them under the sweatshirt. His fingers found the hem of her blouse and slid beneath that, so cold against her skin. She let out a startled sound into his mouth and he pulled back with a chuckle. "Sorry. Cold hands."

"It's okay, Chuck," she whispered, kissing along his jaw line and down his neck. "Keep touching me."

He complied and she braced herself to keep from being affected by his cold hands sliding over the skin of her back and stomach. And when he gripped her breast, his thumb swiping over her nipple, she felt that wonderful rhythmic throbbing between her legs.

Sarah ground her hips into his lap and gasped against his neck, feeling the hard bulge under his jeans. She pushed her hands between their bodies and undid them.

"Oh, baby," he whispered, turning his face and burying it in her neck, kissing her skin there, flicking her nipple between his fingers even while he tugged her closer with his other arm around her waist.

She moaned softly at the multiple sensations hitting her all at once. Breathing his name, she began rhythmically thrusting her hips into his again and again. She could feel him hardening as she thrusted against his cock, and as he pinched her nipple between his fingers, she decided that while foreplay was great, she sincerely needed him inside of her now.

She pushed the blanket off of her and climbed up from his lap, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stood in front of him and looked down. Not wasting too much time, even though it was hard to concentrate with the way he was looking up at her, awe in his brown eyes as though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life…Sarah unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pushed them and her panties down her legs, stepping out of them and setting them where she'd been sitting previously.

And when Chuck reached up for her, helping her clamber back down to straddle him as he wrapped them both up in the blanket, Sarah felt his hands stroke along her bare thighs, up over her hips and waist, and then he cupped her ass in both hands and she gasped, pressing her face into his hair. "Chuck… "

With a skill that maybe revealed how often the couple ended up in situations like this, Sarah slid her hands between their bodies and quickly released Chuck's member from the confines of his pants and boxers. He groaned as she stroked him adeptly, craning her neck in order to kiss along his jawline. "Hmmm Sarah…" he hummed, his voice so deep it sent a chill through her entire body.

Then his hands were on her hips and he tugged her close, thrusting himself against her so that she threw her head back and gasped. Readjusting her grip, sliding her hands up his chest and clinging to his shoulders, she pushed herself up to hover over his lap and waited for him to line himself up with her entrance.

She sank down on him slowly, distantly aware of their semi-public situation. But as he stretched her, as she heard his soft groan of her name, as he clenched his fingers over her thigh muscle…Sarah couldn't care less if they were on a stage with thousands of onlookers. It was just her and Chuck, the sounds of nature surrounding them.

Sarah twisted her hands in Chuck's shirt at his back, fisting the material as she arched her body forward and buried her face in his neck. She rolled her hips slowly, even though the chill and the crashing waves told her to speed it up, get this over with quickly. Anyone could happen upon them, and even with the blanket covering them, it wouldn't take much of an imagination to know they were having sex.

But she willed those thoughts away, sticking to her slow pace, clenching her fists, her eyes shut tightly as she pressed her lips into his neck.

"Baby," she heard him whisper against her shoulder. And his hands dragged over her body, one of them resting on the small of her back and the other slipping down to squeeze her ass.

She gasped, twisting his shirt even tighter as she gyrated into his lap and pulled her face back and captured his lips in a heated kiss, lifting a hand to cradle his face. Chuck started rolling his hips up to meet hers as best he could in their current position, and they moved together. And when he squeezed her again she broke the passionate kiss to whimper his name.

Sarah finally opened her eyes and looked down at his face. He was clenching his jaw, his nostrils were flared, his brow furrowed, his eyes shut…but then he opened them. They shone in the moonlight so brilliantly that Sarah nearly forgot what she was doing. There was so much in his beautiful brown eyes right then. An ardent explosion of desire, absolutely. But also pure, unfiltered love and adoration.

He breathed her name reverently and she knew what was coming so she beat him to the punch.

"I love you," she whispered, running a hand through his dark curls on top of his head and stroking the other down the side of his face. "I love you, Chuck."

The happiness that lit in his face was what finally made her lose the control that she'd established at the very beginning of their coupling a few minutes earlier. That spurred her to begin rocking a little faster, a little harder.

And suddenly, the air between them was charge, the sex torrid and excruciatingly powerful. His fingers dug into the muscles of her back as she rode him, thrusting her hips against his. She was fluid, fast, with her movements, and he rocked himself up into her, burying his face beneath her chin and kissing her there.

She felt the pressure building quickly, and Chuck pulled her in so close that her body rubbed sensually against his. And then his hand was under the sweatshirt, under the blouse again. And her breast was clutched in his large hand. And he was tweaking her nipple with his fingers.

Burying her face in his hair, Sarah bounced into his lap, whimpering his name, holding onto him tightly as he growled. And when her legs started to ache, she halted to shift against him, stretching her legs out behind his body and gripping his shoulders. She bucked against him, tilting her torso back, reveling in the cool breeze against her skin that was revealed as the blanket fell to their hips. She didn't care about the blanket. And Chuck didn't seem to even know it was there anymore.

"I'm almost there," he panted, his chest heaving with his deep breaths.

She moaned and surged forward, hugging him close against and pressing her lips to his temple. As she continued riding him she moved her lips close to his ear and told him how good he felt. He shuddered underneath her and came soon after, whimpering her name and releasing his seed inside of her.

Perfectly happy to keep thrusting against him until he was finished, before picking up their impromptu beach picnic and heading back inside to cuddle and maybe watch a movie, she was surprised when she felt Chuck's hand sneak between their bodies.

She gasped and stopped riding him when she felt his fingers start rubbing her sensitive nub. Chills exploded all through her body and she started thrusting against him again. He stayed inside of her until she came, a grin on her face, his name on her lips. The intensity of her orgasm reaching all the way down to her toes and out to her fingers.

The waves crashed relentlessly behind her, roaring, matching the way her blood sounded rushing in her ears. It was like cymbals clashing at the end of a raucous symphony, and the ecstasy continued for a few more delicious seconds.

When they both stilled, panting for breath, clinging to one another tightly, she realized she was with a man who would always continue to surprise her. Even when she maybe shouldn't be surprised after all this time. He was giving, thoughtful, selfless, and warm.

Their romance wasn't all that young, considering how long they'd loved each other but danced around the subject—her more than Chuck, she was willing to admit now. Sometimes for a good reason and sometimes for not so good reasons. But the physical part was young…relatively so. But she couldn't imagine this would ever lose its novelty. She couldn't imagine not wanting to be in his arms every day, sharing these passionate moments, reveling in their unending love and desire for one another.

Because unlike the teasing quip Morgan had thrown at them a month ago, saying they were still in their "honeymoon phase" and winking…which was slightly creepy, she had to admit…She didn't believe in the "honeymoon phase". Not with Chuck. There was no honeymoon phase for them. After they'd left Europe and settled back into their lives in Burbank, everything was different.

Not everything, maybe. Some of the important things stayed the same, like the partnership they had with Casey in the field.

But the really imperative things between her and Chuck had. And they hadn't eased off since.

She hoped with everything in her that they never did.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this installment! Another is coming, hopefully sooner than this one came.<p>

Thanks everyone! Leave a review or send me a private message if you're so inclined! Thanks!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever again. Hopefully the amount of care and detail I went into for this chapter is worth the wait!

Again, can't thank my readers enough. And a special thanks to everyone sending me reviews and PMs. To those of you sending me requests in my PM box, you're definitely getting the creative juices flowing! Thanks for the ideas! And thanks for your interest! It's very flattering!

Disclaimer: I don't own CHUCK. I'm not making money from this story.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>She shut her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves smacking against the rocks, feeling the cool night air gracefully sweep past her face, leaving little droplets of mist on her cheek.<p>

Taking a deep breath of fresh sea air, Sarah pondered for a moment how the days had seemed to go by so quickly. They were halfway through their vacation now, having arrived on Friday, and with Tuesday almost finished. Unless they could finagle a few more days in, at least 'til the end of the weekend.

But that thought died just then when the little droplets of mist turned into large droplets of what was definitely rain.

Sarah had spent a few hours at the spa today while Chuck fooled around by himself at home. She wasn't sure getting rained on would be a very enjoyable ending to a spa day, so she started heading back up the path to the house where she hoped a glass of post-dinner wine was waiting for her.

Chuck had been so insistent about her getting a day for herself, a day in which she could just relax and let other people pamper her. She splurged on the full treatment: full body massage, facial, manicure and pedicure, a seaweed wrap thing that had been so warm and pleasant. And when she arrived home, she found Chuck had spent most of the afternoon he'd been alone preparing a grandiose, early dinner. Three courses, and that was without dessert even. Greek salad, lamb that he'd grilled himself, pita bread, hummus, tahini, grape leaves (he'd bought those already made), and a light onion soup. Sure the soup had been from a carton, but he'd added spices and a bit of cheese to make it even more delicious.

It had surprised her, and then again…it hadn't. Because Chuck was full of sweet gestures. He'd proven that tenfold within the first few days of her even knowing him.

Sarah hastened her pace, wondering why she'd even wanted to take a stroll in the dark while Chuck did all of the dishes. Again, he'd insisted she let him do everything. And usually, she'd threaten him with a fork until he relented and let her help, but for some reason, tonight, she was alright with being treated like a princess. Maybe it was being pampered by the women at the spa all day, then having her boyfriend make her a delicious dinner…Maybe this was just overflow.

Either way, she rarely let herself relax, nor did she allow others to do everything for her. And this vacation was changing that…if only for this one week.

She finally reached the front door of their quaint seaside rental and unlocked it, stepping inside just as the rain started really coming down. She sighed, locking the door behind her and wiping her feet on the mat.

Sarah didn't have to turn and look to know Chuck was in the room because she could feel him, so she spoke to him as she stepped out of her boots and started unbuttoning her coat. "It's raining again. Made it just in time, thank g—"

Her words died in her throat as she turned and finally looked at the living room. Chuck stood in the middle of the living room, and had apparently moved the couch and the coffee table, having started a fire in the fireplace. He shrugged and gave her a closed-mouth smile, his eyes glinting in the firelight.

"Rearranging furniture, Chuck?"

"For now. But with a purpose." He held up his pointer finger.

"And what purpose is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He closed the distance between them and stopped in front of her, unbuttoning her coat the rest of the way and pushing it off of her shoulders, hurrying to hang it up before moving back to her side. "Well…" He took her hand and guided her to the center of the room. "If you're game, I thought we could dance."

Even better than wine.

She knew Chuck wasn't the biggest fan of dancing. They'd maybe danced together less than a dozen times, and most of those times for missions before she and Chuck had gotten together for real. But she _was_ a fan of dancing, and he knew that. Apparently. Since he had moved furniture to give them a dance floor.

"I mean, if you don't want to—"

"No, Chuck, this is—this is really sweet. I want to. I just thought you 'weren't much of a dancer'," she teased, using his own words from their very first date against him.

There was a twinkle in his eyes that meant he knew where she got that phrase, and a tinge of pleasure went through his features at the realization that she'd remembered something so small from way back when they'd first met.

Sort of. They'd met before that. But that was the night she really started getting to know him. That was the night she'd first fallen for him. Hard. Even though she wouldn't know it for years.

"It's true. I'm not much of a dancer. But you are. And I'm sure I can learn. The Intersect side. Anyways, I don't _hate _it," he said, making a face, and she chuckled, stepping close and nuzzling her face in the pullover sweater he wore. He was so warm compared to outside and it felt so wonderful being tucked against him, having his arms wrapped around her. As always.

His lips pressed against her hair and she smiled, feeling a little bereft as he finally pulled away and wandered over to the cabinet a few feet to the right of the fireplace. Of course he'd found the sound system earlier on that day so that they could listen to some soft Greek music as they ate. It wasn't at all surprising that Chuck somehow got Greek music onto his phone.

He fiddled a little with the phone as she watched patiently from the middle of their "dance floor", wondering what exactly he had in mind.

And then she heard the soft dulcet, and yet powerful, voice of Nina Simone fill the room. _Birds flying high, you know how I feel…_

Sarah's heart immediately started racing. She hadn't heard this since that night, the first night she'd slept in his bed with him since they became a real couple. She could still remember how she'd had to force herself not to fidget with the knowledge that it'd be the first time she slept in that bed with Chuck as his real girlfriend. The knowledge that they were back in the real world, not off in a fantasy traveling across Europe and having sex and discovering each other in so many different ways—away from the spy life, away from everything and everyone besides just them. And wondering if being back in Burbank and knowing so many things would be different was going through his mind, too. Or if she was just being paranoid. It had all been so serious, so fast…and she could remember as the song played, the way Chuck looked at her (almost like that moment was everything he'd ever wished for and he couldn't believe it was happening), she'd felt a little lightheaded.

She snapped back to this moment as Chuck stepped close to her, their chests pressed together, his hand taking hers. She let it all wash over her.

Things had changed. Everything had gotten so much better.

And this was serious. The most serious thing in her entire life. Unlike that moment when she was kneeling on his bed, nerves spilling through her as she realized the importance of that moment, how different it all felt…Right at this moment, gently swaying in his arms, there were no nerves. Months had passed since then, things _had_ changed, and every day that passed made her fall in love with him even more. As strange as it had felt then, knowing Chuck was hers, the elation of knowing this wasn't something they even had to hide from their superiors…it felt so right in this moment. In every moment she spent with him.

_And I'm feelin' good…_

The horns blared and the piano tinkled and Sarah buried her face underneath his chin. This song marked the beginning of all of this. Of _them_. It was during this song that she'd realized she _was_ ready for this, ready for them. Ready to give all of herself to Chuck. Not just an exciting trip across Europe, tangled up together in bed, where real life couldn't get them. Not just sating that powerful attraction between them that they'd shoved away for two and a half years. Nestled together on his bed, realizing how perfectly their bodies fit together, feeling him kiss her forehead, Sarah Walker had been ready to give Chuck Bartowski everything.

She'd already given him her heart years ago, probably within weeks of knowing him even, but she hadn't been ready then. She hadn't been ready to give him her heart, and she had anyways…without even knowing she'd done it. That night, with Nina Simone coming out of his record player, she was ready. She was absolutely certain giving Chuck her heart, her body, her mind and soul, was the best decision she would ever make in her life.

And now, almost a year later, Chuck had proven her right.

Sarah pressed her lips against his neck, dotting kisses up to his chin and squeezing him to her tightly, still letting him rock her back and forth to the music.

He turned his face to kiss her head, her temple, hunching over a little to press his lips to her cheek, and hugging her just as tightly. The music swept through the room, so powerful, so beautiful, and the rest of the world fell away. Like it was never there in the first place.

Chuck pulled back a little to look down into her face, his brown eyes so warm and full of love, and he slowly lifted her hand that he held to his lips. He kept it pressed there for awhile, meeting her gaze over their hands. And then he purposefully dotted slow, hot kisses over her palm, down her wrist, along her forearm, stopping just below her elbow where she'd rolled the sleeves of her button up.

Biting her lip, she let herself just enjoy as he tenderly moved in to kiss her cheek, down her jaw line to her chin, her nose (she giggled softly), and finally her lips. His arms slid around her torso and he pulled her flush against him, his kiss sending heat through her. It spread so slowly, so deliciously, that she nearly whimpered. She squeezed his biceps where her hands had landed, and grinned as he pulled his lips away, kissing all over her face, down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone.

She wasn't new to this, and she knew exactly what was going on here.

She'd spent a few hours in complete, blissful comfort, her body feeling better than it had in quite some time. She'd been rejuvenated, and then she got home to the perfect post-spa meal. Chuck had planned this the whole time. She knew it now.

He'd set up this day for her, and now he was finishing it off with a night that was also all about her. It was so perfectly Chuck Bartowski to do something like this. Though she wondered if he would ever let her return the favor. And then she found herself not caring about what he would or would not let her do, because he was unbuttoning her blouse slowly, from top to bottom, his lips sliding over her skin as it was revealed.

Maybe Chuck was still a little uncomfortable at the idea of Sarah's one-sided worshipping of his body, but she was not going to return the sentiment. She was going to let him do whatever it was he had planned for her, because she knew she was going to enjoy it.

She breathed in deeply as he knelt down in front of her, his mouth against her belly, his hands so warm as he gripped her bare waist under the material of her shirt. And when his tongue flicked out to taste her skin just above her panty line, her abdomen twitched and she let out a long sigh.

The song switched then, a long, whining trumpet opening the tune. She didn't know what it was, but it was soft, lilting, incredibly sexy. And she could feel the soft tsst tsst of the drums in the background crawling along her limbs, making her body tingle.

Chuck must have put this playlist together for this purpose exactly, and she wondered what sort of nerdy name he'd given it.

When he opened his mouth against her lower stomach, letting his tongue taste her again, his teeth gracing her abs, she put her hand on his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. He stood up suddenly then and pushed her shirt off of her shoulders, down her arms, kissing her neck and shoulder, teasing her until he had the shirt clutched in his hand.

Mischief sparkled in his eyes, dancing in the firelight, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her off her feet. Grinning, she wrapped her legs around him and twisted her fists in his sweater at his back, kissing him and licking his bottom lip teasingly. He was so sexy, carrying her with one arm to the couch he'd moved to the side. And the way he draped her shirt over the arm in a thoughtful (if a little silly) attempt to keep it from getting wrinkles.

He shuffled to the side to squeeze between the couch and the coffee table. And if she wasn't already turned on enough, he used his foot to shove the table back enough to give him room to crawl to his knees in front of her. It was such an impatient thing to do, and it was so hot.

Kneeling between her thighs, looking up at her, leaned forward to kiss her abdomen again, dragging his mouth down to the waistband of her pants. And then his fingers were there, stroking her skin, giving her goosebumps as she fell against the back of the couch and gasped.

Chuck unbuttoned her jeans, his eyes dragging up her bare torso, over her bra-covered breasts, and up to her face until he met her eyes, and she couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. And then he took her jeans' zipper tab between his teeth and pulled it down excruciatingly slowly. She held her breath, her nether region tingling wonderfully.

He peeled her jeans from her methodically, his mouth wetting the material of her panties as he kissed and licked her while he removed her clothes. And she lowered her backside back to the edge of the couch cushion, watching hungrily as he tossed her jeans away, her socks following.

She loved this. She loved _him_. And the way this seemed so natural, the way he knew exactly what to do. Granted, it had come from a lot of practice. Long hours of study and experimentation. Hours they'd both enjoyed immensely.

And speaking of enjoyable things, Chuck's lips began blazing a trail along the inside of her thigh, reaching her panties and gently nibbling her skin with his teeth. She whimpered, clutching the cushion with both hands and throwing her head back.

Her panties soon followed her jeans and socks but he avoided the area where she needed his attention the most, sucking on her thighs, kissing the soft skin, pulling it between his teeth, licking patterns up and down her legs. Until it got to the point where she couldn't bear it anymore.

A request for him to touch her was on the tip of her tongue, when she felt his lips kiss her there…so gently, a whisper's kiss…before he began to pleasure her in earnest. Instead of the request, she gasped his name, shutting her eyes tightly and bracing herself as he propped her legs on his shoulders. He flattened one hand on her lower stomach and held her hip with the other, varying the pressure he applied, switching tactics when she least expected it.

It felt to her like lightning had struck her right there, right in the middle of her womanhood, and now the sensations, the wondrous tingling sensations were spreading up her torso, down her legs.

"Oh, Chuck," she breathed, gnawing on her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest heaving.

When his thumb slipped down her crotch and began rubbing circles over her clitoris, she moaned, her eyes snapping open, staring at the ceiling. Bracing her feet against the table behind him, she opened her legs wider and scooted even closer to him, lifting her behind off the cushion and pushing herself into his face.

Reading her actions perfectly, as he usually did, Chuck increased his efforts tenfold, and Sarah felt the telltale pressure of an approaching climax. "I'm coming," she gasped. "Oh yes, Chuck!"

Then he pulled his mouth away and she looked down at him in surprise. His response was a small smile, before he buried two fingers in her center and curled them to meet her g-spot. Her body lurched and she whined through her nose, humming happily as he thrust his fingers in and out, in and out.

Chuck's mouth lowered onto her clit and he teased it as he pleasured her with his fingers, speeding up his ministrations, his tongue flicking her, until her climax spilled over her like a bucket of hot water was dumped over her head. "Oh my _God_!" she whimpered, trying to control her breathing as the sensations crawled through her in the slowest, most magnificent way. "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

She moaned breathily as he made it last much longer than she'd anticipated.

He finally eased her back onto the cushion as she recuperated, her chest heaving, head lolling to the side. And she couldn't help but grin lazily and hum, wiggling her toes where they rested against the wood coffee table.

His fingers slipped out of her and he knelt there, smiling up at her from in between her legs, obviously enjoying the fact that he'd given her so much pleasure.

The music filtered back into her ears, and she wondered for a moment how many songs had played while she'd been lost in the feeling of her nerd in between her legs.

Chuck climbed up from his knees and braced his hands on the cushions on either side of her hips, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back, smiling and reaching up with her deliciously loose arms to place her hands on his neck and cradle his face.

Without preamble, he tucked his arms under her, the soft sleeves of his sweater feeling delicious against her bare skin, and he lifted her into his embrace, again forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She looked down at him with a small smile and gently stroked the backs of her fingers down his cheek.

As he carefully carried her away from the couch, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes, trusting him to carry her wherever he wanted, shivering a little at the cool air against her naked skin.

When he finally stopped, she opened her eyes and realized they were in the bedroom. Smiling to herself, she slid down his body to put her feet on the cold wood, shivering again. She smirked at him a little and grabbed the hem of the sweater he wore, pulling it up and over his head. He raised his arms over his head and let her peel the sweater off of him, tossing it away.

Maybe she should have shown as much respect for his clothes as he did for hers, but he didn't seem to care either way as he yanked his T-shirt over his head and threw that even more haphazardly to the ground than she had his sweater.

She grabbed his arms and tugged him against her, kissing him solidly, cupping his face in her hands and humming into his lips. He slowly moved her back until she bumped into the mattress, and he pulled back to yank the sheets down.

In spite of the heated making out and the burning trail of his fingers against her skin, the air was cold in the bedroom, and the thought of being under those sheets right now was better than almost anything. The only thing that beat it was being under the covers with Chuck on top of her.

Sarah sat back on the mattress and looked up at him standing in front of her, reaching up to latch her fingers onto the button at the front of his jeans. She made quick work of his pants, tugging them down to his ankles and watching as he stepped out of them.

He gently laid her back, leaning over her and kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and then her lips, all very softly. And then he reached down to take off his socks, finally standing up straight to push his boxers down his legs.

She throbbed with desire in the spot where her legs met, but instead of reaching out and touching him like she wanted to, she let her eyes rake over his naked form, a form she knew more intimately than she'd ever dreamed possible. And she scooted back on the bed, tucking herself under the sheets and letting her head fall back onto the pillows.

Because he seemed to be lost a little in his own thoughts, or maybe he was just mesmerized by her, Sarah took the initiative and grabbed the covers in a fist, lifting them to invite him in with her. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and quickly climbed in, causing her to giggle with her tongue between her teeth as he practically tackled her onto the mattress.

Her giggles became outright laughter as he nuzzled her neck, grabbing her by both wrists and pinning them up by her head as he continued his assault. His wonderful lips and his nose and the stubble from the day…it all felt so invigorating against her neck, under her chin, behind her ear, and at the crook of her shoulder.

And then he let go of her wrists and reached behind him to pull the sheets up further on his back, cocooning them in delicious, silk warmth. Chuck slid down her body slowly, his lips dragging over her skin, nibbling on her collarbone, and halting at her bra. His teeth teased the lace (because of course she had to make some extra special lacy purchases before a seven day getaway with her boyfriend), and she let out a long breath, splitting her focus between his mouth on her chest, his fingers stroking patterns over her sides, and his hardness pressed against her inner thigh.

She arched her back at feeling him push his hands under her, smiling as he unclasped her bra. Doing her best not to disturb Chuck on top of her or the deliciously silky sheets around them, she pulled the bra past her arms and tossed it somewhere towards the foot of the bed, not caring about anything just then but the feeling of Chuck's mouth surrounding her nipple, as he dove in to taste her immediately.

Sarah hummed happily, gasping as he pinched her other nipple between his fingers.

This was freaking fantastic, and she felt a buzz in her chest, the tingling between her legs ever-increasing. She reached up to lay a hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and massaging his skull as he groaned against her breast.

She was torn between wanting him to continue this sweet torture and wanting him to get the show on the road. She wanted him inside of her. She needed to feel everything.

And as if he heard her thoughts, Chuck slid his mouth up her chest, over her neck and latched onto her mouth in an adoring, passionate kiss. Her body was all wound up from his worshipping, countless minutes of Chuck moving his lips, tongue, teeth all over her, the way he touched her, sometimes stroking with beautiful feather-like patterns, and other times squeezing, grasping at her desperately.

It was all so erotic and exciting. And she wanted to just grab her hair and scream, but before she could even think about following through, she felt Chuck's cock brush over her entrance.

"Yes, Chuck…" she breathed as he lowered his forehead to hers. His arms were around her, pulling her in so tightly, and she was pinned. She bent her legs at his waist and spread them a little wider to give him ample room.

And the always invigorating, always enjoyable feeling of them joining together came over her as he pushed his hardness inside of her, not stopping until he was buried as deep as was physically possible.

She opened her mouth in a silent gasp, her chest heaving, her breasts smashed between them. One hand still tangled in his hair, the other pressing against his lower back, she found herself staring into his eyes as he started moving. He was going so excruciatingly slow, and she could feel the muscles in his back flexing, his jaw clenching.

Her eyes feasted on his handsome face, the way his golden orbs flashed with each glorious thrust inside of her. He wasn't letting them get lost in their own lust for each other, else they went at each other ruthlessly and rushed things. It would be over before they'd barely begun.

And Sarah could tell he wanted this to last for a long time. And as much as she wanted him to grab her and just devour her completely, she was perfectly satisfied with letting him take his time, enjoying the sensations of her boyfriend using all of the expertise he'd gained in the almost-year they'd been together.

His fingers found those special, sensitive spots on her waist as he cradled her so lovingly in his strong arms. He was shrouding her in comfort, protecting her, making her feel completely safe in his embrace. Safe from outside forces, safe from the difficulties of life, but also safe to be herself.

She'd never before felt safe in anyone else's arms. Safe to giggle into their ear, or let them hear how she was feeling…moaning, gasping, encouraging, speaking at all was never something she did during sex. She had never felt safe enough to put her whole self into it. It would be quick, silent, fun usually, but then it would be over, and she would have given them exactly nothing outside of her physical self, and sometimes not even that fully.

It was so different with Chuck, which was exactly what she'd thought would happen when she allowed herself to dream about a possible time in the future that she'd be able to have him in the carnal sense. She'd always pictured it being different from when she was with other men. He was so loving and generous and sincere, so quick to support her and protect her, even when things weren't altogether chummy between them. She'd allowed herself to imagine being tangled up with him in bed, and how his arms would feel around her, the things he would say in her ear, the soft whisper of his kind voice and his brown eyes turning to amber as he looked down at her even more adoringly than when she caught him looking at her in the car during stakeouts, or when he sneaked glances at her across the conference table in Castle while they did boring paperwork.

She just always knew it would be so much better. And it was so easy to not even think about holding back when it was Chuck in her arms. She didn't have to hold back or hide herself. She could voice her pleasure, whisper encouragements into his ear, moan as often or as loudly as she wanted to. She could let him see her vulnerable. And she had. Right away, during their first coupling in that sunny Parisian hotel room almost a year ago.

Sarah knew she was safe here. Safe to be playful, safe to tease him, safe to encourage him, and even safe to offer suggestions and make requests. He never took it personally, as though her making a request meant he wasn't doing something right…Instead he took her suggestions and stored them in his expansive memory bank and he implemented it into their sessions later to increase her pleasure.

And the best part was how eagerly he reciprocated her trust. How very little he held back himself. That wasn't all that surprising, since Chuck Bartowski was the type of guy who always wore his heart on his sleeve. 75 percent of the time she'd spent with Chuck was him being completely open and honest. So it made sense that he was so giving in bed.

It made complete sense that he let her hear him gasp her name, groan, even whimper when they made love. And like right now, as he rocked his hips against hers, sighing her name in a shaky voice.

Sarah grinned up at him, meeting his gaze and breathing a soft gasp of encouragement as he pushed himself into her again. She rolled her head to the side and reached up to grab the pillow in her fist, digging the fingers of her other hand into the small of his back as he thrust again.

And when he dropped his lips to that special point where her jaw and ear met, she shivered with a soft moan.

Chuck pulled his arms out from underneath her then, letting her back rest on the silk beneath her and she squirmed a little just to feel it rub against her skin. He moved to brace his elbow on the mattress and propped himself up over her, reaching down with his other hand to squeeze her thigh, perfectly timing it with his thrust.

She could almost feel him thinking, even as he was putting all of himself into the act. She knew he was planning every touch, every stroke, every kiss. And everything he did was simply perfect. She pulled a hand out from under the warmth of the sheet and let her fingers rest on the back of his neck. She rubbed gently and earned a soft groan, then she moved oh so slowly down his back with her fingernails, lightly grazing them down his skin, over each bump of his spine, crawling lower and lower and lower as he arched his back.

Sarah felt him shiver under her ministrations, and as she looked up into his face, she saw his eyes drift shut at the sensations. Her fingers reached the sheet that had slid down his back when he angled his torso above her, and she moved over it, bunching it in her fist until she found his ass, which she promptly squeezed, arching her hips against his to meet his thrust.

His eyes snapped open then and he stopped for just a split second. She squeezed again and thrusted her hips into his, trapping him between her legs and breathing his name.

Chuck let go of her leg then and moved to brace both palms against the bed, tucking them under her pillow on either side of her head, and he strengthened his thrusts without changing the pace. She kept one hand on his ass and slammed the other against the mattress at her hip, twisting the sheets in her fist at the excruciating pleasure. Each thrust lifted her backside from the bed. She braced her feet and started meeting him with her own thrusts, pulling him even deeper with the hand on his ass.

The sense of control he'd had from the beginning still remained, but he began to speed his pace a little, making her cry out in ecstasy. "Ohhh!"

She felt herself moving up on the bed a little with his powerful thrusts, the silk sheet beneath her so smooth that her body had virtually no traction to speak of. So she reached up with both hands, one holding onto the headboard and wrapping her fingers of the other hand around one of his wrists beside her head.

She felt the beginnings of an orgasm stirring deep deep inside of her lower belly and she threw her head back. "Harder," she gasped. "Harder, baby…"

He panted her name and lowered his torso against hers again, resting his full weight against her for just a moment as he shifted his legs for better leverage against the mattress. And then he covered her hand against the headboard with his, threading the fingers of his other hand through her other hand. Their chests were grinding together as he began pumping inside of her again, this time much harder.

Chuck panted against her neck, his hot breath against her skin so erotic, the feeling of his chest hair rubbing over her breasts, having him inside of her, pounding into her over and over.

She whimpered his name into his hair, repeating it with each thrust, opening her eyes and staring at the white ceiling above them.

He moved his face then, his lips brushing against her ear, before she heard him whisper, "Oh, Sarah. You feel so good."

Even with the strength and passion with which they were going at it right then, Sarah suddenly felt a raging desire for the man on top of her. She was on the precipice, soon to tip over the edge and fall into a deep pool of utter ecstasy. Her need for him was like a fire burning wildly at her center, spreading all over her body, uncontrollable.

He must have been right there with her, because his fingers tightened around hers, rocking harder and faster until they were both moaning. She flexed her fingers, as they were beginning to lose feeling, and he let go of them quickly, always thoughtful, always paying attention to her needs.

"I'm so close," she whimpered, dragging both hands through his hair and clinging. He pushed his arms underneath her body and tugged her close so that every last inch of her was pressed against him. She buried her face in his hair and they clung tightly…so tightly. His fingers dug into her back muscles and she wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him, pulling him so close. They rocked together, holding on to one another so desperately, as though the universe might split at the seams if they let go for even a moment.

That wondrous throbbing feeling spilled through her, electrifying every last nerve in her body, and she whined into his hair, clenching her eyes shut and just clinging harder, even wrapping her legs around him. It finally began to ebb a few moments later and she realized he'd stopped, even as she arched herself against him to get as much out of her climax as possible.

His body was still tense, his cock still hard inside of her. He hadn't finished and he'd stopped because she _had_ finished. Without warning, she threw her weight to the side, rolling him onto his back and pushing herself to sit up in his lap.

Chuck looked up at her with wide eyes, shock in his features, and she didn't even let him recuperate before she began gyrating her hips back and forth, her movements graceful, slow. Her turned his face into the pillow and let out an achingly beautiful groan, one that spurred her to move a little faster as she arched her back and braced her hands on his chest.

It didn't take long before he tensed beneath her, his grip on her thighs tightening as he neared his finish. And she was buzzing between her legs. She ignored the urge to focus on getting to another orgasm for herself, and instead put all of her efforts into his pleasure. Sarah rode him harder and harder, until she felt him spurt his seed inside of her.

He let out a strangled gasp of her name, arching himself off the mattress. She kept riding him, making sure he was emptying himself completely, but then she felt his hand tuck between their bodies, his fingers rubbing her clitoris.

She came around him just as he emptied his last load inside of her. "Chuuuck!"

They panted hard as he gently lowered her to her side next to him, and she crawled as close as possible to bury herself against him, teasingly nipping his shoulder with her teeth and giggling breathlessly. There was nothing that could be said after sex like that.

Though that didn't stop Chuck from growling a highly satisfying "I love you" into her hair before pressing a kiss there.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah...they just give me so many ideas. Credit to the show and the actors for putting so many layers in Chuck and Sarah's scenes together. If it weren't for the things that go unsaid, I wouldn't have the urge to write Charah erotica. So credit to the creators of the show for making a show that doesn't have to show sex scenes between the couple for us to see how much they love and want and need one another.<p>

Just so well done!

Thanks for reading!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I was having some posting problems this week, but they're resolved now. Again, sorry these are taking so long to put out. Rest assured I'm not finished with this story until it's finished.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! I'm very grateful!

Disclaimer: I do not own CHUCK. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>As he felt warm, long fingers slowly curl around his waist, squeezing gently, nails skirting over his bare skin in that special way that gave him the best kind of goosebumps, Chuck Bartowski mused on how much easier it used to be to pretend he was sleeping with Sarah Walker in bed next to him.<p>

Back before Paris, during the handful of times she'd slept over, he would pretend to be asleep whenever she woke up, letting her get out of bed and step into the shower before he even moved. But the truth was, he never slept a wink when she was there. The thought of accidentally brushing up against her in his sleep…Or worse, his sleeping subconscious causing him to crawl close to her and snuggle her…That _had _happened the night they'd been running away from the government. In Barstow. They'd woken up spooning, their fingers tangled, their legs intertwined. And it had resulted in the hottest few minutes of his entire life up until that point. He hadn't been pretending to be asleep that morning.

But every other time, it had been so simple. Don't move, breathe evenly, face away from Sarah.

He had no such defense now that he went to sleep every night and woke up every morning next to Agent Sarah Walker. Because she was his girlfriend now. Which also meant reaching over and stroking a hand over him, or snuggling against his back and dotting kisses on his neck, shoulders, down his spine. All she had to do was touch him and she'd know he was awake.

And then there was the other thing. Every man's curse. The inability to control just how awake his lower half was…or, rather, his male anatomy in particular. As Sarah's fingers continued exploring up his side, dipping into the grooves of his muscles, he could feel it hardening even more than it had when he'd first awoken a few minutes earlier.

Sarah's fingers skirted around to his chest then, and the bed shifted as she scooted closer, pressing her front to his back. He felt her lips against his shoulder and her fingernails tease his nipple. He knew she felt him shiver because her lips on his back stretched into a smile. She knew he was awake. She'd known all along, else she would have let him sleep. She was considerate like that.

But Sarah Walker knew what she was doing. As she usually did.

So he wasn't all that surprised when she dragged her hand lower and lower and lower, her fingers stopping on his lower abdomen just over the waistband of his boxers. She rubbed circles there and he couldn't stop the strangled groan in the back of his throat.

"Oh, you're awake?"

He had half a mind to glare over his shoulder at her for that snarky crack. He merely hummed in response.

"Good. Because I really feel like going for a run…and I need a partner." She propped herself up a little and kissed his ear with her lips, her hair tickling his neck and shoulder. "Will you be my partner?" she whispered, her teeth catching his earlobe between them gently, her tongue flicking over it.

He grumbled a little. "S'too early."

"It is not. And I can think of at least one part of you that agrees with me." Just like that, her fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers and skillfully rubbed the base of his hardened member.

For just a split second, Chuck was paralyzed, and then he focused on the way she felt, holding him in her hand, her naked breasts against his back, the points of her nipples poking him…so fantastic.

"Hmmngg," he grumbled again. "Traitor."

That made her giggle softly, and she rounded his shaft with her hand in earnest, rubbing her thumb up and down the sensitive organ. "Come running with me, Chuck."

"Are you trying to seduce me into exercising? Because I gotta tell ya…" He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, so adorable and cute with her chin propped on his shoulder, pouting, her hair so mussed and her face sleepy and beautiful. He almost lost track of his words. "…I can think of a better way to exercise that includes both seduction and a cardio workout."

"Is your way called sex?"

"Well…wake-up sex. But you were almost right." He smiled smartly at her and received another giggle.

"Oh, come onnnn, Chuck." She twisted her fist around him slowly and he shivered again, groaning deep in his chest. "Run with me."

"D'you know how painful it is to run with an erection?"

"It is _not_. That's biologically inaccurate."

Well, at least he tried.

"And anyways," she continued, and he couldn't help noticing the way she was working a little harder on what she was doing to him with her hand. She was squeezing and sliding her hand up and down. He was quickly losing track of the conversation. "I wasn't suggesting a marathon. Just a nice brisk jog along the beach."

She punctuated it by flicking her thumb over the head of his penis and he unconsciously thrust into her hand.

"I wanna stay in…_Oh God, Sarah_…" She was seriously so good at this. And she knew it, too.

"What was that, Agent Bartowski? You wanna stay in where…?"Sarah sped up her pace, beginning to pump him in her fist. Chuck turned his face into his pillow and reached up to twist one hand in the sheet in front of him and the other in the pillow. "Beeeed," he moaned, his eyes quite nearly crossing.

"Get on your back," she whispered in his ear, and because she had complete and utter control over him in this very moment, he followed her suggestion and rolled over onto his back, lifting his ass off the mattress for her to pull his boxers out of the way. He held the edges of his pillow so tightly in his fists as she continued to pleasure him, using both hands to rub him nearly to insanity.

"Oohh, Saraahh," he groaned, watching her face, and flicking his gaze down the movement he could see against the sheet that covered the hand job she was giving him. "Oh, yes…"

There was a flash of something delicious in her blue eyes, and then her hands were no longer around his penis, and she was flipping the sheet up over her head, climbing between his legs. He immediately felt her take his member in her fingers then, and just like that, he felt the wet heat of her tongue press against the sensitive underside. Just as quickly, her whole mouth was around him, her lips moving up and down his length, her tongue licking the head.

He let out a strangled gasp of her name and slammed his fist into the headboard with a dull thud.

All he could see when he opened his eyes again and looked down the planes of his body was her head bobbing up and down, the sheet covering it. But he didn't need to see her, because he felt every last damn thing so acutely. Like she was stimulating each particular nerve separately from the last.

It wasn't long before she worked him to the edge, letting him teeter there for long enough that he wondered if she would leave him there forever. But that wasn't Sarah. Teasing him, sure. Drawing it out? Absolutely. But she wasn't one for purposeful torture.

And that was why she doubled down on her efforts soon thereafter, working him with her mouth and fingers until he exploded with a panting gasp of her name. He couldn't stop himself from sighing her name over and over and over, even as she crawled up his body and started kissing his jaw and cheek. "God, I love you so much," he panted, dropping a hand over his face and attempting to take a deep breath. It just felt so good.

"You do?" she asked between kisses dotted along his temple and down his cheek to his jaw again.

"Oh, yes. I really, really do."

"Prove it and go running with me."

He blinked his eyes open to see her face hovering over his, that look in her eye that said she'd already won and she knew it.

Chuck groaned a different sort of groan and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Get off of me, you—"

"Ah, ah." Her finger was pressed to his lips. "Choose your next words wisely," she advised with a raised eyebrow.

She was so hot.

"…Sexy sex goddess."

That made her laugh hard enough that she rolled off him. "Well that was a new one. Sexy sex goddess. Thank you for that."

He merely grumbled and sat up, rustling his hair a little with a hand as he climbed out of bed. He stepped out of his boxers and changed into something a little more confining, some briefs, tugging a pair of basketball shorts on over that.

When he turned to look back at her, she was sitting up in bed, her legs swung over so that her feet were on the floor, and she was completely and gloriously naked. Why oh why did she want to go for a "brisk jog" when they could instead stay in bed and do more of the whole wake-up sex idea he had? It didn't make sense.

And then, because she was Sarah Walker, agent with the CIA, super spy extraordinaire, and the strongest most bad ass person he knew…it _did _make total sense.

"Just so we're clear, I did not agree to this because of what you did to me. I am _not _that easy. I was already gonna say yes after I got a bit of belly achin' out of the way first," he said, turning away before he could get distracted watching her stretch beside the bed before strolling over to her suitcase and pulling her clothes out to get dressed.

"Ex_cuse_ me? What sort of a girl do you think I am? I don't have to use sex to get my boyfriend to do my bidding. What you just experienced was a woman in love. But thanks for automatically assuming." She cut him off before he could say anything. "A blow job to get you to run with me, Chuck? Really?"

"I didn't mean—What I was saying is—No, not that. I was just trying to say that I planned to go with you when you asked. I was just being all grumbly to…be all grumbly."

"I know." She smirked over her shoulder before tugging her sports bra down over her breasts and straightening the band along her mid-back.

Chuck gaped. "You know? As in…you were just messing with me right then?"

She laughed and pulled a T-shirt over her head and down her torso, turning to face him. "Baby, no other person ever in my life has respected me even a fraction as much as you do. I know that, and you know I know that. And I love you, sweetie, but you're too much fun to tease."

Sarah was leaning down to pull her socks over her feet, stepping into her shoes, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. And just those simple things were making him feel a little crazy. He'd never met anyone who could keep him on his toes as much as she did. There was something so inherently sexy about that. About _her_.

There was no other person in the universe like her. And he didn't want to be with anyone else. She was extraordinary. Better than normal. Better than any and all "regular" girls. She was a _woman_. His woman.

He didn't want to go out there and run for however long she meant to torture him (because this was the sort of torture Sarah _did _like to subject him to), whether it was a half hour, an hour, two hours even. "God forbid."

"What was that?"

"Uh…you did."

"I did what?" she asked.

"You did…really get me. Ha! You got me good."

She gave him a look that said she was unconvinced, but because she was lovely and wonderful, she let it slide.

Before he could even get his last shoe on, though, he felt a hand slap him right on his ass. He yelped and stood up to watch her laugh at him over her shoulder and sprint out of the room.

"You little…!" He raced after her, barreling down the hallway while finishing tying his shoe, which really was a feat in and of itself. "Take that, spy school," he thought to himself proudly.

Her blond ponytail disappeared around the staircase and he followed, almost catching up to her as she left through the front door and slammed it in his face. "Damn it, Sarah!" He heard her cackle on the other side of the door, and he ripped it open, shutting it behind him before grinning and taking after her again.

They moved down the steep path, Chuck going a lot more carefully than Sarah was. Her grace was mystical, honestly. The way she took each slope, each unsteady bump, each clump of weeds, so easily without slipping even once.

Finally, he made it down safely and hurried his pace to catch up with her, but she managed to stay at least a few steps ahead of him.

A minute went by. Then another. And another five. And she didn't slow down even a little. But then again, neither did he.

"Hey!"

"What?" she asked over her shoulder, and he saw how sparkly her eyes were. And the way her face spoke of some sort of mischief brewing inside of her. Maybe it was ridiculous to be this turned on by her while they were on a run, for God's sake, but it didn't make it any less so. He was seriously turned on by his sprite of a girlfriend.

"You're not gonna let me catch up, are you?"

She turned and jogged backwards, not slowing down by much. He matched his pace to hers, playing along with her game. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Think you can catch me, Bartowski?" Save him, but she was doing her own attempt at his eyebrow dance and it was so endearing. Because of the mood he was apparently in, that translated to sexy. She was incomprehensibly sexy.

"No," he said with a snort. "Who do you think I am, the Energizer bunny?"

He shouldn't have said that. Oh, he shouldn't have.

She looked downright naughty. "If last night was any indication, I'd say yes."

Her mouth formed an "o" and her eyes sparkled mischievously, before she spun back to face forward and sped up a little. Chuck took a deep breath and surged forward in a burst of speed until he was next to her, ignoring the slight cramp in his side from talking while running. He would take the cramp if this flirtation would only continue. Running was torture for the new spy, but it was a lot more enjoyable like this.

Even as Sarah reached out to shove him to the side, laughing bawdily and racing ahead again, Chuck found himself grinning like an idiot as he chased her along the water.

"I wasn't aware this was a race, you cheat!"

She spun to face him, still laughing happily, the sun glinting in her beautiful blue eyes. "That's what the loser always says, Chuck," she panted, grinning cheekily and bouncing an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me a loser?" he chuckled breathlessly.

"You know what they say about when the shoe fits, baby."

"Hey!"

She giggled, her face lighting up. "Or at least, you _might_ be a loser…when you lose."

"Oh, I'm not losin'," he promised.

"Oh, yes you are."

"Oh, no I'm not."

"But I think you are."

Suddenly Chuck stopped, clutching at his side and wheezing, doubling over, a wince on his face as he held his other hand up. "Cramp, cramp, cramp," he panted in a quick stream of words. "Cramping. Cramp."

Sarah was at his side immediately, a hand on his back, her long, smooth, toned legs on display right next to his face. "Just take deep breaths. Stand up straight."

He followed her instructions, straightening up, touched by the concern in her gaze, but not letting it stop him from his mission. And then he grabbed her arms, the cramp "miraculously" gone, and yanked her behind him, tearing away from her and laughing uproariously at the frustrated growl she emitted behind him.

"You cheater!" she called after him and he stuck his tongue out over his shoulder, seeing that she was gaining on him. He sped his pace as best he could, his laughter threatening to give him an actual cramp.

And when he turned to run backwards, he saw an opening in her defenses. Sarah Walker was nothing if not competitive. When it came to anything having to do with sports, video games, racing…the woman went into beast mode. She wanted to win. She _had _to win. Even in a race that was flirtation more than anything else.

Chuck halted suddenly and lunged at her just as a wave was rolling up behind her. She'd be wet, yes. And mad at him, maybe. But the look on her face would be worth it. Plus, he imagined a shower might be in their near future, and he had absolutely no problem with saving water and time by doing it just that split second, he was incredibly distracted by the prospect of being shut inside that shower with Agent Walker of the CIA. And it was long enough for said agent of the CIA to exploit his lack of concentration and turn his attack move into her own. She used his momentum and stepped aside, tossing him behind her so that he was the one who ended up wet.

The resulting splash was massive enough to cover a good portion of Chuck Bartowski's body. His shorts were soaked through. His shirt hem soaked, his hair damp, his shoes sopping wet…

He jumped up from the water as Sarah covered her face with her hands, eyes wide, barely able to contain the explosive laughter and instead making little choking sounds. He could tell she sincerely hadn't meant for him to get so wet…and he really deserved it since he'd meant to get _her _wet. But he was wet now, and walking slowly towards her, meaning to exact his revenge on the beautiful woman as she backed away.

"I didn't think the wave was so big, Chuck…"

"Don't gimme that baloney," he warned, closing in on her. "Get over here."

"No." She stepped out of his reach.

"C'mere."

"Nope."

"You're going in the water."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"No!" She yelped and laughed at him, dodging his attempt to grab at her, and she ran back the way they'd come. Chuck cracked up himself as he chased after her, yelling about how he was going to get her.

And when he finally did, they wrestled and laughed, struggling against one another until Chuck and Sarah ended up in the sand, rolling around grappling.

Sarah ended up on top. Because why wouldn't she, Chuck thought to himself wryly. She was Sarah freaking Walker, the best spy in the world, the strongest person, and the smartest person, and so many amazing things that he was experiencing firsthand at the moment as she straddled him, pinning his arms to the packed sand beneath him.

Neither said anything as they met one another's eyes, brown meeting blue, small smiles on their faces as they panted. Sand clinging to their skin and clothes. Chuck especially since he was also wet.

She was so close, her chest heaving, her teeth showing between those kissable lips, her face set in a look he recognized well. Not just because he knew her tells, but because he felt the same way. The electricity between them, the pure, unfiltered energy and heat drawing them closer and closer. She moved down another few inches…

Sarah's lips were so close. And she slowly dragged her crotch down his body until it pressed against the bulge under his shorts and briefs. She rocked ever so gently against him and his breath left his body immediately. He couldn't breathe…his heart stopped beating…

And when her lips finally crashed against his, her hips rolling into his, her breasts pressed against his chest, Chuck felt a desire rock through him that was so powerful he felt like he might just burst into flames.

But just like that, the kiss was done, and Sarah Walker was scrambling away from him, sprinting down the beach cackling like a madwoman.

Chuck blinked once, groaned, and clambered to his feet, tearing after her as fast as he could.

Something else was spurring him on, this time. Something more intense than what he'd been feeling trotting after her not thirty minutes earlier when they first started out. He could tell she knew exactly what was going through his mind…probably because it was going through hers, too.

That kiss was incredibly hot. And it had set his lower body on fire.

This time when he caught up with her again, his fingers curling around her wrist, spinning her back towards him with a quick yank, she cupped his face between her damp hands and smashed her lips against his. They came together so ardently that they staggered a few feet, clinging, grappling.

Chuck had never felt like this before. He lost complete control of everything, handing the reins over to his own lust. Her fingers combed through his hair at the back of his head and she held onto him in a vise-grip that he wouldn't be able to get out of if he tried. He wanted so much more of her though, their lips opening, tongues meeting. She whimpered into the kiss wantonly and he had more than half a mind to dispense with any and all decency and just press her against the nearby rocks.

But it took every last shred of sense he had to let Sarah pull back when she did, her hair wild from being recklessly pawed at by Chuck during the kiss, her eyes flashing in intensity and desire, her chest heaving. She pressed her fingers to his lips. "We can't here…"

"No, I know."

"Race you to the house."

And she was gone, taking off at a full sprint along the water line.

Chuck only allowed for enough time for a half grin, before he tore off after her, once again ignoring the cramp and powering through it. And ignoring the ache in his crotch. An ache she'd fostered with the way she'd just made out with him like it was their last few seconds on this Earth.

It almost reminded him of that first time, almost three years earlier, when what they'd both thought was a bomb had mere seconds left on the countdown, and he'd closed his eyes, only to be grabbed and kissed so thoroughly…It wasn't like any kiss he'd felt before. And he was sure at the time that he'd never feel it again.

But he was wrong. Sure, the circumstances would never be the same. But desperate kisses seemed to be Sarah Walker's forte.

Also, making _really _good time.

Since he saw their sweet little house sitting up on its sweet little hill much sooner than he'd figured on.

If at all possible, his desire for the woman a few feet ahead of him increased the closer they got to the sloped path that led up to the yard. He was sure he'd never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted her at this moment.

And he was also sure he looked like a damn fool as he scrambled clumsily up the side of the hill. Of course, she moved up the path with her usual grace and skill, laughing over her shoulder at him as he desperately clambered after her.

Every last movement of her muscles in her back, her biceps, her long, beautiful legs…He was going to go insane before he got to the top. He just knew it.

Until he finally stood to his full height on solid ground, meeting Sarah's swirling blue gaze as she turned to look at him.

They grabbed each other again, kissing and licking and nipping at lips, cheeks, jaws, necks, shoulders, ears…Hands sliding under shirts, nails gently stroking patterns on skin, over hard pecks, fingers twisting in hair…

Somehow Chuck ended up being shoved hard against the door, his shoulders crashing into it first as he caught her when she threw herself at him. They continued to make out, Sarah pinning him to the door, one of her hands sliding around to squeeze his backside. He groaned and followed suit. But then her hand was gone and he heard the creak of the door handle. Before he knew it, they were inside, the door was slamming again, and they were kicking off shoes and grappling at pants.

His shorts were at his ankles with one quick move of Sarah's hands, and he grabbed the waistband of hers, pulling them down. They kicked them off even as they continued to kiss, grabbing at one another, panting desperately.

Chuck pushed his hands under her panties and squeezed her ass tightly, yanking her front against his and grinding himself into her. She let go of the shirt and grabbed her own underwear, yanking them down her legs and stepping out of them.

She surprised him by leaping at him, expecting him to catch her because he always did. Her legs wrapped so tightly around his waist and she kissed him so hard…but he still staggered backwards quite a way, nearly tripping over the couch and barely catching himself against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen.

Sarah's voice was flooded with intensity and desire when she whimpered his name, her legs tightening as she rolled her groin into his briefs-covered cock.

"Jesus, Sarah," he gasped.

Chuck could see in her face that she was more than ready. Because he was, too, he rushed forward until he bumped his knee into one of the chairs pressed up against the kitchen table. He barely felt it. He didn't think. He couldn't think. Not about anything other than what it would feel like to be inside of her again, pressed against her.

But the chair was in his way.

So he grabbed it by the wooden back and spun it out of the way. It might have tipped over in the process. He didn't know for sure. But he didn't care either, because he was lowering Sarah onto the tabletop, kissing her throat, her jaw, her cheek, and down over her collarbone, which he gently nibbled because it usually made her squirm happily.

She did, and then she leaned up just enough so that she could snap the waistband of his briefs, almost as if to remind him to get the show on the road. "Oww," he chuckled breathlessly. But she didn't return the laugh, or even give him any sign of mirth.

Sarah Walker was lost to her lust demons. And he was on the brink of losing to his own.

Giving in to his demons, he shoved his briefs down to his ankles, kicking them away and grabbing Sarah by her hips, tugging her close until her ass was at the very edge, before situating himself at her entrance and pushing himself incredibly slowly.

The high-pitched gasp that came from her made him feel a little crazy, and he officially let his own libido take over from there.

Chuck lowered his torso's weight onto her chest and pushed his cock as far inside of her as was biologically possible. He nibbled her jawline in the meantime, concentrating on the feel of her clenching around him. And then he began.

He was slow and powerful, each thrust causing her backside to lift off of the surface of the table before thumping back down against it again. Over and over and over.

Sarah bent her knees and squeezed Chuck's torso between her legs, clinging to the edges of the table with her fingers attached to white knuckles.

"Oh _yes, Chuck_!" she gasped, arching her back.

He took the opportunity to grab her under her back, his long fingers curling around her waist, and then he hoisted her up to sit.

Her beautiful eyes still had that purple drive-by-desire look in them, so he let go of his inhibitions and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head as she lifted her arms for him. Then he yanked his own shirt off and tossed it behind him.

And then he was holding onto her hips and driving himself into her, with Sarah's back tilted up from the table and Chuck pressing his forehead to hers.

Sarah's hands were so strong. He'd found this out very quickly, years ago, on their first date probably. When she'd danced on him at that club and touched him in all the right (but confusing at the time) places. Now, she was holding onto his biceps, throwing her head back with a whimper of his name.

Her fingers gripped him so tightly and he wondered if her climax was approaching. So he wound his arms under the small of her back and re-situated his feet against the floor, arching his back so that he could close his mouth over one of her nipples. After a few moments of sucking and flicking, Sarah's voice full of wonder as she gave him words of encouragement, Chuck moved his lips up to kiss her neck, burying his face in her hair and continuing his hard thrusts.

With the tight grip he had around her waist, his knees a little bent, Chuck found it much easier to make his strokes powerful, making sure every last inch of him disappeared inside of her every single time.

She gasped into his hair, one hand slapping onto the back of his neck and the other rounding his shoulders, pulling him closer. He loved the way she massaged his neck, her fingers kneading at him, rubbing over his hair. She just felt so amazing. She was perfection personified.

And he needed her to know how important she was.

He whimpered her name just below her ear quite by accident, not that he cared, and a wide grin exploded on her beautiful, awe-filled face. "Oooh, Saraaah," he groaned, and she replied with a lusty chuckle, tugging him even closer so that their chests ground together.

"I'm almost there, Chuck," she panted, moaning softly and pulling a little on the hair at the top of his head.

So he gently guided her back onto the table again, cradling her head so that she didn't hit it by accident, and then he gripped her hips and went to town. His thrusts were hard and fast, and he reveled in being able to watch the look on Sarah's face. It was like she didn't even know what to do with herself, whimpering and digging her fingers into the tabletop. She scrunched up her face in absolute pleasure and he could feel her walls starting to squeeze him gently.

When she told him to touch her in the most beautiful, demanding voice, he reached up to grab her breast in his hand, kneading it, flicking the nipple with his thumb.

"That's it, baby," she breathed in a tight voice. "Keep going."

He did, and he didn't relent for even a moment, draping one hand onto her lower belly and moving even faster. When she started vibrating a little beneath him, he knew she was on the brink, so he moved his thumb down to press against her clit, rubbing it in circles.

She gasped and lifted her torso off the table, looking down her body at what he was doing with her mouth wide open.

And when she came, he had to let go of her breast and grab her by her shoulder to make sure she didn't knock her head on the table by slamming her body back down like she looked apt to. Again, he lowered her to the tabletop carefully, feeling her squeezing his cock so deliciously as she climaxed. His name was on her lips as she tightened her legs around him and thumped her fist against the table beside her hip.

Every single breath she took came out as a whimper as her orgasm ebbed, and he made his ministrations against her clit gentler, stroking it instead of rubbing it, and in fact stroking the rest of her body with his other hand as well.

"Oh, Chuck," she panted. "Chuck. Oh, wow."

Still hard and not caring that he hadn't climaxed, he gently pulled out of her and leaned down, draping his body over hers and pushing his arms between her back and the table, hugging her tightly. He pressed soft kisses over her face, to her hair and temple, and finally he caught her lips in a passionate embrace.

Sarah's hands oh so tenderly cupped his face, her thumbs stroking over his cheeks.

And when they pulled back, she breathed a wonderfully meaningful, "I love you," against his lips.

"I love you, too," he said, hugging her tighter.

After what seemed like a few minutes, he hoisted her up from the table and into his arms, hearing her giggle into his hair as she rounded his shoulders with her arms and his waist with her legs.

Chuck didn't really have a plan for where he wanted to go, so he just stood there, cradling her, enjoying her soft kisses against his neck and shoulder, wondering what he could have ever possibly done to deserve this amazing woman he had in his arms.

* * *

><p>All I have to say is I'd exercise more if it was like this. ;)<p>

Leave me a review, or a PM, or anything really. Thanks!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry it's been ages, but life sometimes makes having fun and/or doing fun things difficult. But I'm still working on this one! It isn't over until I tell you it's over, and that will only be when it's _finished_. I may also have a long AU Charah fic in the works, but I won't start posting that until this is finished. No worries.

Thanks to everyone still reading this one. And to everyone who reviews and sends me PMs, you're all aces. Thanks so much! Hope you all still enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own CHUCK and I'm not making money from this endeavor. Sadly.

Enjoy, readers!

* * *

><p>As Sarah clung to Chuck, burying her face in his hair while he carried her into the bedroom, she decided she was making her boyfriend go on runs with her more often.<p>

She wasn't sure she'd ever experienced sex that was quite so desperate and frenzied before. But she'd never felt the way she had as they neared the house. Like she might combust on the spot if she didn't have him against her, on top of her, inside of her.

The way she had only just barely gotten the necessary clothing off…

How they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, or even to the couch…

And instead, he had quite literally laid her out on the table and devoured her like she was a freaking meal. It was so damn good, so fantastic, that she still felt that delicious tingle in her fingers and toes, and her head was still buzzing.

Had she hit her head on the table or something?

That was preposterous. Of course she hadn't.

Because as frenzied and wild and desperate as they both were to get the show on the road, Chuck was still so observant and protective. He never would've allowed her to hit her head on anything. He'd cradled her so carefully and lovingly while laying her out on the table.

Chuck finally set her down in their bedroom and she cupped his face to kiss him. She had no intention of letting this end just yet. In spite of the tiredness in her limbs, she decided she'd handled worse before, and for less rewarding reasons.

So Sarah let her lips wander over his cheek, along his jawline and down to his neck. She took him by the hand then and stepped back, pulling him with her as she moved up to catch his lips in an open mouthed kiss, humming in satisfaction as he gripped her hip in one hand and spread his fingers over her lower back to tug her lower half into his. He had apparently caught on to Sarah's intentions, though she wasn't sure he knew everything she currently had on her mind.

She blindly guided him away from the bed, not wanting to sully the elegant duvet with their sweaty bodies. And she only stopped when the backs of her legs bumped into the armless chair that was set in the corner of the room, next to where their window was.

Smiling into the kiss, she carefully turned them around, seemingly entrancing Chuck with her lips and hands as she guided her fingers down his neck, over his shoulders, back up again…finally dragging them over the delicious grooves of his muscled chest and abdomen. She heard him growl deep in his chest and heat rose up around her ears.

And then she teasingly gave him a little shove.

"Sar—Wha—!"

Chuck plopped into the chair with wide eyes, looking first left, then right, and realizing she'd known exactly where they were the entire time. He gave her a good-natured glare. "Not even a warning?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Mm mm," she replied slowly, shaking her head as she approached, biting her bottom lip. "A little adrenaline never did any harm."

Her boyfriend's heated gaze slid all the way up her legs, staring at where they met for a long moment, then he moved his eyes up her torso, over her breasts, and finally to her face. "God, you're so flawless."

A smile grew on her pretty face as she stopped in front of him. "I've got plenty of flaws, Chuck Bartowski. But you're sweet."

He simply shook his head, refusing to believe her, and she realized she'd unconsciously covered the scar on her hip from the time a butcher knife narrowly missed going right through her belly button. If she hadn't seen the glint of the blade, she wouldn't have thrown herself out of the way…She wouldn't be here now. She wouldn't have met Chuck.

His eyes settled on her hand as he curled his fingers around her wrist and gently pulled it away, setting his tender gaze on the scar. He took her by her waist and pulled her close so that she had to spread her legs a little and straddle the chair, scooting nearer to him, towering over him. And then he kissed the scar, before looking up into her face.

She stroked a hand over his hair, staring down at him, her heart hammering in her chest.

Then Chuck caught sight of the scar just under her breast from the time the bullet proof vest nearly didn't work. He pulled her in to kiss it just as gently, before turning his face to press his lips to the side of her breast. He opened his mouth and sucked, lifting his hand to drape over it and push it closer. "Mmmm," she hummed again, realizing how awkward of a position she was in, straddling the chair, half leaning down, clutching at his shoulders.

So she just sat in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips and the chair he sat on, and Chuck rounded her body with his free arm, tugging her against him. She gasped, pressing her lips to his hair enjoying the way his lips dragged to her nipple, sucking and flicking with his tongue.

"Ohhh, Chuck," she whispered, kissing the top of his head, stroking her fingers down the side of his face and gently rocking her hips into his. His hardness slid against her opening and she reached between them to hold it, simply grinding herself into it a few times to really feel his entire length.

He groaned, looking down between their bodies, his hands content to rest on her thighs.

Sarah finally leaned her face down to kiss him, holding onto his bicep with one hand, and using the other to guide his cock inside of her. She eased down to sit fully in his lap, jerking her hips to make sure he was buried to the hilt.

He let out a long groan, his voice strangled in his throat, his fingers curling around her waist. She rounded his shoulders with one arm, tucking it behind his head and bracing her elbow against the chair back. And she held onto his bicep with her other hand, starting to roll her hips against his oh so slowly.

"That's it, baby," she whispered into his ear. "Ohhh, yes. Let me. Just let me, baby."

And he did, leaning his head back against her arm, his face tilted up to watch her as she rode him slowly. She loved this so much. The feeling of him inside of her, so hard and powerful, and yet he was opening himself to her, letting her take the reins, letting her control the pace and everything really. He was letting himself enjoy this, and she loved him with everything in her.

She kept the pace slow for awhile, her feet flat on the floor, the position much easier on her muscles than if they'd been on the couch or in bed.

Sarah scooted closer to him after a few minutes and angled her torso back a little, pulling her arm out from behind his head and threading her fingers in his hair instead, gripping his shoulder in her other hand. And then she began to gyrate more than roll her hips. Back and forth, back and forth. "Hnnng, Saraaah," he groaned, his head rolling back against the chair as he groaned her name yet again.

She felt his hands round her hips, then drag down to grab her ass, squeezing her in time with her thrusts. "Chuck, yes!" Her thrusts were a little harder then as she grit her teeth and really started moving on his lap.

"Sarah," he gasped, tilting his head to look down between their bodies to watch where they were joined.

A few minutes went by as they clutched at one another, kissing and enjoying the sensations. Sarah rode him, doing her best to keep her thrusts consistently strong and fast. But the rolling of her hips, while it helped to feel him against different inner walls of her sex, was beginning to take its toll on her thigh muscles.

So Sarah switched it up, holding onto the back of the chair on either side of Chuck's head. She began to bounce in his lap.

Throwing her head back and gasping at how good it all felt, she knew that as strong as she was, her legs would be hurting later if she didn't speed things up a little. So she stopped bouncing and grabbed onto Chuck's should with one hand, tangling the other in his hair, and she gyrated on top of him, grinding her hips against his quickly, focusing only on getting him to finish.

He groaned as she let go of his head and instead reached down between their bodies to press against his lower belly, stroking the area around his cock. She kissed him, swallowing his sighs of her name, smiling against his lips as she felt his release inside of her center. They rocked together, Chuck's fingers gripping onto her sides so tightly it almost hurt, and then he sank back into the chair and pulled out of the kiss, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ohhhh," he groaned breathlessly, giving her chills as his lips graced the skin of her neck.

"I'll get the shower started," she said, trying in vain to keep from panting as she spoke. She had quite nearly drained her energy, but she had enough to ease herself off of his lap and stand up without swaying. Chuck stayed in the chair, slumped down a little, a crooked, dreamy smile on his face.

He didn't answer and she giggled a little as she walked out to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It took a little less than a minute for the water to reach the right temperature, but when it did, Sarah walked to the doorway and peeked out into the hallway. "You coming or what?" she asked, deciding not to wait for him.

Once he pulled himself together, he would join her. She wasn't worried about it.

Sarah sighed happily as she carefully stepped into the shower, standing under the jet and letting it flood over her head, down her body. She pushed her hands through her hair and tilted her torso forward a little to let the water hit her back.

When she turned to face away from the shower head and opened her eyes a minute or so later, she saw the curtain edge to the side and Chuck's face appear. She was a little pleased to see how his eyes unconsciously swept from her face down to her feet and back up again. It was something she would never tire of—the knowledge that Chuck thoroughly admired her body any chance he got. Not only was it flattering, it was adorable. Sarah could always see in his face how awed he was by her, like he couldn't believe someone like her even existed.

He gave her way too much credit, but it still felt amazing to know how sincere he was about admiring her.

And she smiled as he moved into the shower and painstakingly adjusted the curtain back into place. She scooted out of the way of the jet to let him have it and he went in face first, letting it beat at his head and chest, before turning around to face her to get his back wet. Sarah wanted him to see how much she admired _him_, so she raised an eyebrow and let her gaze slide down his body. It usually made him blush when she stared at him this closely and she noticed that now was no different.

They washed separately this time, but they scrubbed one another's backs. And after Sarah washed her hair, she squirted the shampoo into her hand and gestured for Chuck to lean down a little. He did and she started rubbing her fingers over his hair, massaging his head. She worked his short hair into something of a faux hawk, giggling at her little work of art.

"Why don't you ever make your hair like this?"

He reached up to feel it, careful not to sully her work. "Because I'd look like a douche," he said flatly.

"No you would not. You'd kind of look like a bad boy." She smirked at him as he looked down at her through slitted eyes.

"Do you want me to look like a bad boy?"

"Not really, no." She giggled as he looked amused by her admission. "But this is pretty cute. At the moment."

She squealed then as he rounded her torso with his arms and surged forward with a non-threatening growl. He pressed his mouth against her neck and wreaked havoc on her skin with his lips, tongue and teeth as she threw her head back and laughed. The jet pounded against his head and she reached up to get all of the soap out of his hair as she continued to laugh at his antics.

Chuck looked so much younger as he stayed with his head under the water, his eyes shut and his lips stretched in a closed-mouth smile, letting her scrub his hair. And then he blew air out of his mouth and sent a spray of water into her face. She yelped, smacking his shoulder as they both chuckled.

He stood to his full height then and pulled her back through the jet so that their fronts were pressed together, the water streaming down over their bodies, their eyes meeting. It was one of those moments in Sarah's life that perfectly represented how much happier she was now that she and Chuck were dating. It was more than dating, though. They were _together_.

She reached up to play with one of his curls fondly, smiling. The shower hadn't dulled the feeling between her legs that had stayed after their tryst on the chair in their bedroom. But finding her own finish hadn't been her goal, so she simply slid her arms around his wet torso and hugged herself against his chest, pressing her lips to his collarbone and sighing happily.

The way his fingertips gently glided up and down her sides, though, and the reminder of what she'd just felt minutes earlier as she rode him…neither of those things helped her ignore the throbbing between her legs. She instead tried to focus on his lips against her hair, the heat of the water pounding against her back.

Chuck made it that much worse, though, as his fingers slowly stroked around to the small of her back where he squeezed with both hands, before sliding his grip down to her ass. He cupped her and squeezed again, forcing their lower halves together, and she felt his length rubbing against her belly right below her belly button.

That throbbing was now a relentless pulsating, one that she couldn't ignore any longer. When Chuck moved his right hand from her ass around to her belly button, teasing it with his index finger before dragging down and cupping her sex, she realized he had no intention of letting her ignore it anyways.

Sarah moved with him as he turned them around and gently guided her back into the wall. And then he lowered himself to his knees, looking up at her like a prince worshipping his princess. Where were these random thoughts coming from, she wondered?

A prince and his princess? Really?

And then she dropped any thoughts altogether as he slid his fingers between her legs and stroked back and forth over her opening. She hummed and spread her legs a little, letting her eyes slip shut and her head fall back against the tiles of the shower wall.

Chuck continued to stroke her, teasing her, and then she felt cool air grace her sex. She looked down to see Chuck gently blowing against her, and as his brown eyes swept up her body to meet her blue ones, she felt her breath leave her lungs.

He leaned in to close his mouth over her.

His strength was on full display as he quickly gathered her up and propped both of her thighs on each of his shoulders so that she straddled his face. Just like that, he worked to pleasure her with his mouth. He knew every last thing that would make her see stars, and he held her securely so that she didn't feel unsafe or insecure for even a moment.

She whimpered his name and bit her lip, laying a hand on top of his head and smacking the other against the wall beside her hip. "Oh, Chuck," she panted. "Oh!"

He worked quickly, burying his face in her sex, his tongue, lips, and teeth giving her so much pleasure that she was nearly shaking with it. And when he hummed against her, she let out a long breath of satisfaction, a grin growing on her lips.

"I'm almost there," she squeaked after a few minutes. "Chuck, I'm almost there. Oh God yes. Yes!" she cried out, throwing her head back and just narrowly missing banging it against the wall.

She felt his thumb come in from the front and push against her clitoris, before he began rubbing it in vigorous circles. She cursed, feeling him smile against her sex and enjoying it too much to blush. Because it just felt so damn good.

Her head rocked to the side as she whimpered, feeling the way he built her up all the way to the edge. "Yes yes," she sighed. "Oh yes, come on. Just a little bit…Ohh _yes_!"

Her climax crashed through her and she felt momentarily dizzy, her breath coming out in long sighs of his name, her legs tightening around his ears as he continued to lick at her, rubbing her clit a little more slowly.

They stayed that way for another minute as he finished up, before he lifted her legs off of his shoulders and set her feet back against the floor. He slowly climbed up her body to stand to his full height, his hands clutching her carefully in case her knees buckled.

"Ooohhh," she breathed, finally blinking her eyes open and grinning up at him. "You really are so good at that." And she giggled breathlessly, pressing a hand to her forehead.

The shower ended soon after that. They stepped out and dried off, Sarah drying her hair as Chuck went into their bedroom to get dressed.

As she joined him ten minutes later, she found he was no longer in their room. Throwing on some comfortable jeans and one of his T-shirts, deciding a bra was too much work at the moment, she used her loose, lazy limbs to walk herself back into the living room where she found him sitting in front of the television, messing with the remote.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she noticed his brow was furrowed in concern.

"Remote isn't working," he said, looking up at her and wiggling it in his hand. "Pretty sure the batteries died."

"We've barely even watched TV," Sarah said with a shrug, closing the distance and taking it from him, popping off the battery cover and peering down at the Triple A batteries. "Have you tried switching them?"

He blinked. "That's not a thing that actually works, baby. You know that right?"

"Um, that's a misnomer. It _does_ work. You're not the only one in this relationship who knows how to work technology, okay?" He held up his hands and raised his eyebrows, obviously amused, but she didn't feel like he was patronizing her or anything like that. Chuck wasn't very good at being patronizing. That was one thing she could count on—Chuck would never make her feel patronized.

Unlike other men in her life.

She switched the batteries, slid the plastic cover back into place and turned on the TV, beaming proudly up at Chuck as it worked perfectly.

"Okay, well…I was wrong."

"Thank you," she said with a pleased nod, handing the remote back to him.

"But, and I'm not saying this to dull your celebration or anything, we will need to find more batteries because that nifty little trick won't last too long."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But later. I really just want to grab my book and sit outside."

"No TV?" The face he made was bordering on a pout, but it was so sincere that she found herself smiling adoringly at him.

"You can watch TV if you want." Sarah shrugged and walked over to the table where she'd left her book. "I'll be outside reading." They didn't _have _to be in the same exact place for every second of their vacation together, after all. And a little solitude would be good for her.

Solitude wasn't necessarily Chuck's thing, she knew. But even though she was dating Chuck in earnest, she couldn't completely break out of the habit of needing time to herself. She'd spent almost thirty years alone, even before Graham recruited her for the CIA when she was still in high school. She'd never really had friends. She didn't have sisters or brothers. She barely had a mother or a father. And her grandmother passed away when she was fourteen, making her con artist father her only legal guardian…and even that wasn't very legal.

Being with Chuck meant she wasn't alone. And the more time passed, the longer she spent with him, the more she was sure she'd never be alone again because of him. But that didn't mean she didn't treasure the moments she had to herself. If Chuck and Morgan were at the Buy More, or she was alone in Castle doing paperwork or working the bags. Going for a drive around Los Angeles for no reason, but making up half-assed errands so that she sounded like she _did _have a reason.

It wasn't that she'd grown tired of Chuck after spending all of these days together, just the two of them. Not at all. She was sure she'd be just fine going on forever like this, until the end of time. Just the two of them, in some delicious paradise. With no missions, no worries.

It was just nice to sit out in nature with a book and lose herself for awhile.

Maybe Chuck agreed, or maybe it was just that he understood her needs, understood _her_. But he grinned and flopped down onto the couch, already surfing through the channels mindlessly. "Enjoy your book, Agent Walker."

With a soft giggle, she wandered out of the room and headed out onto the small patio, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It really was a gorgeous day. She normally would have liked to get in a longer run on a day like today, when the sun wasn't too hot, there was a nice calm breeze and only a few white clouds in the sky. But no part of her regretted cutting it short. Some things were more important than a good run.

With a smirk, she rephrased that in her mind. Some things felt _so _much better than a good run. Like steamy sex on a dining room table.

Sarah Walker practically melted into her lounge chair and opened up her book, getting lost in the pages and eventually nodding off with the book open, face down in her lap.

—

She distantly smelled something, maybe some sort of fruit? Something citrusy. Pineapple? Lemon?

And when her senses were assailed by the smell of fried fish, she groaned softly and turned her head to squint at her boyfriend who knelt next to her with a smile on his face.

The breeze tugged at his adorable curls as she stared at him happily, in spite of the sun being way too bright for her sensitive eyes. Just like that, he shifted and lifted his hand up above her, methodically situating it so that it blocked the sun from her eyes.

Sarah giggled and shook her head a little. "Thank you."

"Just don't move too much and we'll be good. Your book's that boring, huh?"

She peered down at her book and giggled again, putting the book marker in the page where she'd left off and shutting it, setting it next to her on the chair. "No, my book is fine. It's just that my morning was _that good_," she finished saucily, raising an eyebrow and squirming seductively in the chair.

"It was? Anything I did?" He made his lips into a cute little v and she grinned, shaking her head. "Well, anyways, I bought us lunch while you were a'napping."

"Lunch? Was I asleep that long?"

"I don't know. Were you?" He pulled his watch up and glanced at it. "It's noon thirty."

"Wow, I did not mean to sleep that long." She pushed herself to sit up and swung her legs around.

"Eh, who cares? It's vacation, right?"

"Right. Although, I have a feeling it will take a long time before I fall asleep tonight." She stretched her arms over her head, watching as Chuck's gaze fell to her breasts that were only covered with a light T-shirt. She glanced quickly down her front and realized her nipples were pronounced against the material.

He cleared his throat and reached behind her chair, producing an entire plate of fish and chips, with a tub of what looked like ranch dressing for the fries. He knew she loved dipping her fries in ranch, the adorable nerd. And God, she was absolutely famished. "We never actually had breakfast, so…I thought extra special lunch was in order."

"Lemon for the fish?"

"Lemon for the fish!" He produced another little tub of lemon wedges. "Want something to drink?"

"Wait, did you already eat?"

"Nope! I'm going to go in and get my plate. If you don't mind me joining you."

She merely laughed at the suggestion that she'd want anything else. "Get your plate, you goof. I'm not waiting for you for longer than ten seconds."

"Eep!" He scrambled to his feet and rushed inside as she laughed at him, having every intention to wait for him to sit across from her with his own food. But then he came out juggling two sodas and his plate in his arms and she almost had to drop her own plate to keep him from dropping his as he neared.

He managed to sit down with everything safely intact though, his eyes wide as she giggled at him.

They spent a few minutes eating silently, and Sarah wasn't surprised by how ravenously they were both shoving the fish and chips into their mouths. Skipping breakfast after that run and the physical activities that followed had not been the best plan.

Then again, she reminded herself, they were on vacation. There were no time tables. No musts. They were here to do whatever they wanted to do.

And so she slowed down a little, taking more time dipping her fat french fry in the thick dressing, lifting her gaze to Chuck as he sipped his soda. "You know, we're only here for a few more days, Chuck."

Even as she said it, she felt a heavy weight in her chest.

Chuck's face crumbled into a frown. "Wow, way to be a downer, Sarah."

"It's the truth!" she chuckled, leaning back a little. "Even if it _does_ suck."

"We can always run away. Just get on a plane and fly off to wherever we want."

"We tried that once already, Chuck," she said in a flat voice. "Didn't work out too great."

"Right. The whole knocking out Interpol agents because we thought they were bad guys thing. That was an honest mistake." He pointed a fish stick at her, before taking a large bite out of it and munching defensively.

"Well, yeah, that was bad. But I'm talking about the fact that neither of us can really keep our heads out of the spy game, can we? As wonderful as this is, being together, getting a chance to relax finally…the idea of diving back into work, having another mission, sounds pretty appealing. Or is it just me?" She raised an eyebrow, knowing by the look on Chuck's face that it wasn't just her.

He sighed. "Yeaaah, I guess so. I just wish we got more of this between missions. A few days off to rejuvenate, you know?"

"Tell me about it," she mumbled.

"Maybe if we ask Beckman…"

"It isn't Beckman, Chuck," Sarah said, pausing to sip her Coke. "I mean, we can't exactly ask the terrorists to stop terrorizing."

"We could always ask them real nice."

Sarah snorted and poked Chuck in the leg. And then she paused again, twirling her fry in the tub of dressing distractedly. "Chuck?" she finally asked.

"Hm?"

She lifted her gaze to his. "It might be awhile 'til we get another long vacation like this again. Just, you know, with the way things work. With our luck," she added drily. "We should really make these last few days count, you know?"

"Oh. Oh I have _every _intention," he said with a silly, sultry deep voice, giving her his eyebrow dance.

Sarah smirked and shook her head. "Well, yeah…that. But I just meant…taking advantage of our environment. Enjoying the water, the sun, maybe going for a hike or something. Nature, you know? We don't have a whole lot of that where we are."

"There are parks. And trees."

"Ocean?"

"Well, it's a drive. I see your point." He set his empty plate to the side and scooted his lounge chair closer, that look in his eyes that always gave her mixed feelings of excitement and nerves. He had an idea, and it was about 50/50 that it was a really good idea as opposed to an idea she'd have to shoot down because he got a little ridiculous sometimes with the things he thought of.

"But what if—what if we bring all of this with us? I mean, when we leave to go back home. Bring the spirit of it, you know?"

She tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows in question, waiting for him to continue. She didn't quite know what he was getting at.

"The solitude, with us being together, _just us_. No roommate. No mission."

"How?" she asked, amused.

"Even if we just have one night off, we can always get a room for the night. Champagne, lobster…or just going on more dates. I'll even take you dancing."

"Really?" Sarah asked, making an impressed face that earned her a bit of a flat look. "Chuck, that's the point, though. We can't do any of that when we don't have nights off."

"Okay, then…our stakeouts. You know I can make a stakeout romantic." He spread his arms out, his hands palm up. "Huh? Chuck Bartowski can make anything romantic."

"Remember the mission that had us crawling through sewers?"

"Okay, nobody can make that romantic. Throw me a bone, here."

She giggled. "Chuck, it's a sweet idea. And any moment we have that means we're together and/or alone without other people around, I'm all for grabbing it and milking it for all it's worth. But I'm not sure how many of those moments we'll have."

He didn't reply, simply staring at her quietly.

"I just want to make sure you know…even if things get hectic with work and the Intersect and everything else that's going on in our lives right now…this will always be the most important thing to me. I mean…_us_." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Chuck squeezed back just as tightly, smiling. "Ditto."

"Good."

She soon finished her food and stood up, grabbing their dishes to go inside. When she came back, Chuck was splayed out on his lounge chair, his hands behind his head, his eyes shut, enjoying the soft afternoon sun on his face.

Sarah just looked at him for a moment, then moved down to the end of the chair and wrapped her hands around his bare feet, lifting them up to move them a little farther apart. Chuck smiled, keeping his eyes closed, as she crawled up to squeeze between his legs and lean back against his chest.

His arms fell around her torso and he pulled her close, wrapping her up in his warmth and burying his face in her hair from behind. "I'm gonna call Becks and ask her for another few days off," he mumbled.

"Yeah, right. You are not."

"Mhm. I'm gonna get my phone—"

"Which is all the way inside…" she felt it necessary to add.

"Which is all the way inside, oh yeah," he chuckled. "Never mind then, 'cause I'm not movin'."

"You better not. I'm too comfy."

Chuck was silent then as he squeezed her, moving his lips to her neck and giving her a slow kiss there. They stayed there for most of the afternoon, just enjoying. Enjoying the weather, the sound of the waves down below, and each other.

* * *

><p>There's still story left to tell! Please review, that'd be awesome!<p>

Thanks for reading!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello!

Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. I appreciate it so much! And thanks for sticking around so long. I know it's taken awhile to get this story out. I don't know how many more chapters of this are left because I'm a bad planner. I just sort of write and see what happens. But it won't be a lot more. Since this is the start of Chuck and Sarah's last full day of vacation. And then onto more one shots and this new story I'm working on that I hope you'll all like. :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own CHUCK and I'm not making money from this story.

* * *

><p>"Run! AHHH!"<p>

Sarah peered over her shoulder at Chuck as he yelled, both of them being assailed by the sensation of stinging nettles on their skin. She tried to protect her face as she ran, turning back just in time to leap over a tree root. She almost warned him, but she heard him clear it just as she had.

"We're almost there! Hurry!" she called over her shoulder to him.

She was wet and tired and hungry, but she kept running towards safety. Chuck was finally beside her, even pulling a little ahead.

"This sucks!" he yelled through clenched teeth, holding a hand up in an unsuccessful attempt to keep his face from being attacked.

They finally saw their car in the clearing, and Sarah was grateful that she'd at least had enough sense to park on the cement instead of pulling off into the dirt. The tires would've surely been caught in mud by now. Then they'd be trapped.

Sarah practically slammed into the side of her Porsche as she had one last powerful burst of speed, and when she recovered, she rushed to the back of the car and popped the trunk.

"Are we getting in the trunk?!" Chuck bellowed.

"No! I'm getting towels!" She grabbed the stack of towels and shut the trunk to see that Chuck was staring at her in utter disbelief. "What?!" she snapped.

"You're _seriously_ making me stand out here in a hailstorm right now so that you can get towels because you don't wanna mess up your seats?"

But she ignored him, already opening her driver's side door and leaning in to spread the towel over her seat one-handed. "Hurry up and open your door then!" she yelled.

He did, thrusting his head and shoulders in to grab one of the towels, spreading it over his seat with a begrudging look. She was already sitting inside with her door shut by the time he finished. And then he gestured to his handiwork like an incredibly sarcastic Vanna White. "Is this to your liking?"

She glared. "Just get in, Chuck," she said through clenched teeth, her voice clipped.

Chuck followed orders, sitting in the seat and slamming the door behind him, looking miffed as he crossed his arms at his chest and stared straight ahead, water dripping from his hair, nose and chin into his lap and onto his shoulders.

The hail sounded like it was getting worse outside of the Porsche and Sarah was doubly glad she'd put the roof up. She was confident in its ability to handle this weather, in spite of the sound of the hail hitting the spongy material over their heads.

"Did you really just make me spread a towel over the seat before getting in? When I was practically getting bruises from the hail out there?" he asked, turning in his seat to face her, his palms up.

"Yes! I did! This is a Porsche, Chuck. Not the Nerd Herd mobile."

"So you're gonna protect your car over your boyfriend. Nice."

"Oh come on," she laughed. "Don't be so melodramatic. It's just hail. It's not like it's the size of a golf ball. Maybe a pea, if that. You're such a California boy."

"And damn proud of it, too. That stuff hurt, okay?"

"Well, sorry!" She pushed the wet strings of hair that escaped her ponytail away from her face, but then a thought occurred to her and she turned back to him. "You know what, though? If you hadn't taken us all the way out to Timbuktu and had the brilliant plan to have 'nature sex'," she threw up the bunny ears to mimic the words he'd used while on the hike, "maybe we wouldn't have been caught outside in this in the first place."

"Oh, please! I knew where we were."

"You did not," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Then how did we get back here?"

"I led us back here. I knew exactly where we were and I made sure I was aware of my surroundings because I could tell you'd lost your way. I wasn't gonna say anything because I'm nice, but there it is." She huffed in frustration and wiped a hand down her wet face, grabbing one of the extra towels on second thought and starting to pat herself dry as best she could.

"I knew where we were! I just wanted to have sex! And I blame you for that!"

"Me?" She poked herself in the sternum a little harder than she meant to.

"Yes! You! You had all of those adorable little sex jokes you were making about the way the flowers were shaped and then you smacked my ass. And gave me _the look_."

Sarah furrowed her brow and chuckled in disbelief. "The _look_? What the hell is that?"

"The sex look. You get it on your face sometimes and it means we drop everything and find a place to have sex."

"I am not aware of this look." She was lying. She was pretty sure she had a "sex look" and Chuck most definitely knew what it looked like. She didn't know what it looked like, but she knew she had it.

"You are, too. That's how we found the supply closet in Castle, for one. And then there was the time on the roof while waiting for Casey to pick us up after the mission a couple weeks ago…"

"Chuck, you—"

"We both wanted it. The weather interrupted, that's all."

She sighed in annoyance, because he was right. She had wanted it. And bad. That was why she was teasing him so much during the hike, and that was why she kept directing his attention to the phallic shaped flowers along the path they took. She was hinting at him. Quite frankly, she'd wanted him to pin her to a tree and screw her brains out.

"Oh and I bet that's my fault, too."

"I don't knooow, it might be," he drawled in a bit of a high pitched voice. She gaped at him in disbelief. "Okay, fine. You can't control the weather. But I asked you at the beginning of the hike, when we first got out of this car…I said, 'Sarah, those clouds on the horizon look kinda bad. Think we should wait on the hike?' And you said, _and I quote_, you said, 'They're fine, Chuck. Anyways, a little rain never killed anybody.' After which I directed your attention to Noah's Ark. You know, that story where everybody drowned."

Sarah snorted softly and rolled her eyes, frustrated with herself for finding his little rampage kind of cute. She knew he was just annoyed because they'd been interrupted and he'd had to run while trying to stuff his junk back in his pants and zip and button them up safely. She didn't envy him that task, but he'd done it. And now he was probably even a little softened a little at that thought.

Chuck was snapping because he was trying to save face. But that was also a stupid reason to take it out on her. And she felt her annoyance come back in full force.

"You know what? Let's go back to the house," she grumbled, turning on the car and carefully maneuvering it back onto the narrow road they'd taken down, turning on her windshield wipers and driving slowly, her high beams on.

Chuck didn't respond, and they spent the fifteen minute drive back to the house in silence.

However, as they drove, Sarah found her gaze straying to Chuck as he used one of the towels to sop up some of the water covering his body. She saw a lot of tan skin. Skin that she was intimately familiar with. She knew how it felt and how it tasted. She knew how hot his temperature ran when they were in the middle of sex. And as she saw him slip the towel under his shirt to dry his abdomen and chest, she saw flashes of his six pack.

Sarah thought then that he might have caught her looking, because he stopped doing it, a moody look on his face as he faced straight ahead. She rolled her eyes and huffed, working her jaw and nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

This was not how she'd wanted to spend her last full day of vacation. But if he was going to be a sourpuss, so be it.

Granted, they'd gotten pretty far before the hail had started.

_Sarah smirked, sliding her hand over the back of his pants and giving his ass a teasing squeeze, before she strolled past him to continue down the trail. But he caught her wrist and pulled her back, tugging her in for a hard kiss. She moaned immediately, meeting him stroke for stroke. This was what she wanted. And yet, she couldn't help playing a little bit of a game._

_She pulled her lips back, still trapped against his hard body. "What are you doing, Bartowski?"_

_"Uh…sex." He made a 'duh' face._

_Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Out here? Really?"_

_"It's nature sex. Haven't you ever wanted to have nature sex?"_

_She _had_ done it before. After all, she and Bryce had missions that had forced them into nature, and things had happened. But only that one time. That aside, on this vacation alone, she and Chuck had gone the whole way, out in the water. That counted, didn't it?_

_"Nothing more natural, I suppose," she breathed, feeling like a dork for saying that._

_Chuck, however, seemed to enjoy it greatly, and he quickly set his fingers to the front of her Bermuda shorts. He had them undone almost as quickly as she'd gotten his jeans and boxers to just below his knees. Their pack that they'd taken turns holding lie forgotten beside them as they splayed out on a somewhat-grassy patch that luckily didn't make her bare ass feel like pebbles were digging into it once she got her panties down at her ankles._

_And then he was on top of her. She reached down to find his cock and quickly directed it to her entrance. He was inside of her then, and they clung to one another, rocking back and forth as he thrust hard and fast. He reached up with one hand and pressed it against the trunk of the tree behind her head, holding onto her hip securely with his other hand. _

_She felt a droplet smack her in the face as she gasped in pleasure. And then another. Chuck must have felt it, too, because his furious rhythm stalled for a second. But Sarah didn't want him to stop. She needed more. So she pushed her chest up against his and put a hand on the back of his head, pressing her lips to his ear. _

_"It's just rain," she panted. "Keep going, baby."_

_He groaned and kept pumping into her, whimpering her name into her ear so desperately that she was that much more turned on by him._

_The rain had started in earnest, and she thought maybe she was starting to build up to her climax when she felt something hit her hand that she had twisted in his shirt at his back. And then something stung when it hit her forehead. Not water, but something more solid. She turned to see a pea-sized pellet of ice, and then another and another. And then they started falling a little faster._

_"Wait, wait!" she gasped, hearing the distant roll of thunder. And then there was a loud crash above them and the hail came down like someone was emptying a bucket of ice over them. "Hail!" _

_"Wha—?"_

_"Get up, get up!"_

_He pulled out of her and rolled to the side so that se could get up and pull her underwear and shorts back into place. She grabbed their pack from the ground. "We have to get to the car! It's hailing!" _

_She knew he was behind her as she ran, and in spite of the stinging from the ice falling on her, she was more pissed about the fact that Mother Nature had essentially cock blocked them. And she assumed by the way Chuck was struggling behind her that he would be even more pissed._

Great, she thought to herself, now that she'd relived that moment in the woods, she was hyper aware of the warm body sitting in the car next to her. And she was hyper aware of how hot it had been, how they'd dropped their pants and went to town on one another in the middle of the trail. She could still feel him. The way he'd held onto her for dear life, his fingers clutching at her hip, and then the way he'd felt inside of her. So desperate and powerful.

Now she was miffed _and_ turned on.

She wasn't sure if this was a good combination or not, but her lower half was buzzing by the time she reached the entrance of the driveway that led up to their vacation home. It was just before 11:30 am and yet the sky was incredibly dark, the hail still pelting at the Porsche as she carefully maneuvered it up the driveway.

And Chuck's face was still set in a glower, his brow furrowed, lips pressed together, nostrils flared. His hair was shorter than it used to be, but still long enough that the water had curled the ends, making him look that much sexier.

Damn it.

She finally pulled the car around and stopped it near the front door, turning it off but leaving the keys in the ignition. There was a storm inside of this car, she realized, that rivaled the one building outside. It would be a lot safer for them to get inside of the house before it really got going. And then she wasn't entirely sure if she meant the storm outside or the storm in the car. The storm between them right now.

If the hailstorm had waited just five minutes, they would have had time to finish, at least. Probably. It depended on a lot of factors, obviously. With their sex life, nothing was certain except that it would be damn good.

But she'd been so turned on, lying there in the grass and leaves with his weight pressing down on her, she thought it wouldn't have taken long at all. Having Chuck Bartowski be the one who pulled her pants down and lowered her to the ground, having him not just willingly participate in the potential public indecency, but climb into the driver's seat, as it were…God, it was just the hottest thing she could imagine.

He'd never had the general self-confidence she'd experienced from other men in her life, from old partners and bedmates to her father and other mentors. His parents' abandonment on top of everything that had happened in Stanford had the effect of grinding down his confidence until it was almost nonexistent. But then he'd always had the confidence to be himself, to stand up for himself, to keep to his principles. And maybe that combination was part of what did her in so quickly. He owned the nerd thing without a hint of regret or shyness. And while she wouldn't have initially said she found nerdiness hot, she definitely found the fact that he had no shame about that part of who he was incredibly hot. His self-awareness was incredibly hot. So while the confidence and boldness weren't there in the way Bryce used to wink at her, or in the way Cole Barker actually believed she would drop everything that was important to her to go off with him like they were living in some idiotic chauvinistic Bond movie…She didn't want or need that from him. She never had. His earnestness was all the confidence he needed, in her opinion.

And he'd never compromised that part of himself, not even when he was training to be a spy. That was something she couldn't say about herself. In fact, she was almost certain there wasn't any other spy in the world who could say that—that they held onto their sincerity and earnestness during spy training. Chuck was such an extraordinary, singular man.

Yes, she loved Chuck Bartowski's earnestness.

And yet…

He had these moments of invigorating boldness, like what she'd seen and felt out there in the woods before the hail started coming down on them in droves. When he took control and she could just lie back and marvel, let the sensations capture her, mind body and soul. She wanted that again. She hadn't gotten enough. They'd been interrupted. And she had that incessant throbbing between her legs as she squirmed.

Chuck was biting his lip, she saw as she subtly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and his left knee was bouncing. Her storming blue eyes slid up to his lap and she saw that he'd managed to button his pants, but the zipper was only halfway up, like he'd just gone "Screw it" and kept running with it half down.

What was more, he still had a blatant erection.

Was he thinking about the same thing she was thinking about, she wondered? How incredibly sexy and amazing those minutes had been? Was he thinking about their latest attempt at "nature sex"? Or was he thinking about their argument, and how she'd made him put a towel on the seat before he got in?

"You know what?" he said suddenly.

Sarah turned to look at him, her face still set in a scowl. Because she refused to be the one to break here. If he could be pouty, so could she. Which was a little immature, but so be it. She was allowed to be the immature one sometimes.

"What?" she asked, her voice quiet, but snappish all the same.

"We should probably go inside."

And yet, neither of them budged.

"You gonna bite my head off again for letting you get a little wetter while I protected my leather seats?" she asked, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Well, that was ridiculous! Honestly!"

"It wasn't, though!"

"We were in the middle of sex when it started hailing, Sarah. You made us stop, pull our pants up, and sprint back to the car like a Jumanji stampede was behind us—" She frowned in confusion. "Jumanji? Seriously, Sarah? Oh wow, we have to—You know what? No. I'm not getting distracted!" He pointed at her, pressing his lips together, looking so cute and disgruntled. "You made us run like hell back to the car, and when I tried to dive in for cover, all of a sudden, _ohhh nooo not my leather seats!_ Heaven forbid your precious seats get a little wet, but definitely stop the sex."

Sarah gaped at him for a second. It was almost funny. "You're mad at me for not continuing out there, aren't you?"

"No!" He paused when she gave him a 'You're Lying And I Know It' look. "Well, I mean, come on! Was the hail made out of acid? Geez. It's just little balls of ice. Barely the size of a damn pea!"

"It's _hailing_, Chuck! Rain is one thing."

"Oh, come on. What's a little hail?"

"Lightning. And trees. Did you not learn this when you were a kid in school? Lightning and tall things. People die from standing near trees during lightning storms. It wasn't safe to be out there!"

"Yeah, well…" He squirmed uncomfortably and Sarah knew it was because it probably didn't feel great having his erection confined under the pants he wore. His pants were probably that much tighter because they were wet now.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly fun running all terrified, trying to zip up my pants without completely destroying my chances of ever having children. Strike that," he said quickly, and she felt herself blush and feel a little lightheaded all at once. "Without completely destroying my chances of having sex without pain for the rest of my life."

_Good save, there, Chuck_, she thought to herself, and she decided to ignore the rest of it. "You're so melodramatic."

"I am not! We had something good going on out there and you ruined it!"

"The hailstorm ruined it."

"Mother Nature is gonna do her thang, Sarah, whether we're making love on a beautiful bed of grass under a natural canopy of branches and leaves or not. You were the one who interrupted us, not the hail."

Sarah clenched her jaw. "That's so ridiculous."

"It isn't!"

"Yes, it is! We should go inside. The hail is getting worse."

"Oh, blame the hail again."

"Would you stop it?"

"No!"

"You're being a child!"

"Well, I wanted to finish our nature sex!"

"And you think _I _didn't want to?!"

It was like they were a powder keg or something, and the more they argued, the hotter the temperature in her car became, and the faster the flame licked down the wick, closer and closer to the powder sitting inside of the keg. Closer, closer. It was right then that it finally reached the powder and the explosion caught both of them in its heat and fire, surrounding them, enveloping them in its fury.

Sarah went with that fury, and let her body do the talking.

She practically flew over the console, grabbing his face in both hands, just as he reached for her, his fingers twisting in her shirt and hoisting her against him so that their torsos were pressed together and her legs draped awkwardly over the joystick and onto her seat. They kissed ravenously, their tongues meeting immediately, teeth clashing.

Chuck whimpered with a sigh and she responded in kind, wrapping his head up in her arms and tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. As they pulled back just enough to take deep breaths, their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing, lips still grazing with a ghost's kiss, she did her best to pull her legs away from her seat and into his.

They had to finish what they'd started. And they had to do it now or she might just combust on the spot. Just transform into a ball of fire that would eventually fade into a wisp of smoke. By the way Chuck was grappling with the button of her shorts, he was right there with her.

"Get these…_off_…for God's sake!" he growled, and she panted out a quick laugh, planting her knees on either side of him and pushing his hands away.

Sarah rose up in front of him, hunched over because of the Porsche's low roof, her breasts hovering right at his face. She wanted to feel his lips on her, that wet heat of his tongue blanketing her nipple, his teeth teasing her sensitive skin. But she focused on undoing her Bermudas.

Chuck had been busy with his own pants in the meantime, and in moments, he was free, arching off the seat to push his pants and boxers just past his ass before sitting back down again.

His boldness was back in full force, and instead of letting her crawl off of him to completely remove her shorts and panties so that she could comfortably straddle him and sink into his lap that way, he forced her to turn and face the dashboard, hooking his fingers in her pants as she gasped and bumped his chest with her back, losing her balance a little at the suddenness of his actions.

He only pushed her pants so far as midway down her thighs before he showcased his strength and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and lowering her onto his erection. Sarah yelped his name and leaned forward to drop her hand onto the dashboard. "Ohhh, God," she whimpered.

Chuck rounded her lower torso with his damp arm and yanked her down and back, thrusting his hips up at the same time so that she felt him go even deeper inside of her. "Hnng," she heard from behind her, and then his lips were at her ear and he was breathing her name, thrusting himself up into her over and over, holding her in place with that strong arm across her belly.

She slapped her free hand over that arm, holding onto his wrist, moaning at how good this all felt, and she finally gained a bit of her sanity, enough to plant her feet on the floormat and use her hand on the dashboard to start meeting his thrusts, gyrating back into his lap.

Sarah felt his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers through her as she gasped and let her head fall back, staring at the spongy roof of her car. And then his hand that had been holding onto the door handle fumbled with the hem of her wet shirt, pushing underneath it and pressing his capable, long fingers to the damp skin just under her belly button. He stroked up and down, his fingers applying just enough pressure to make her whine at the delicious tingle it caused. "Chuck, yes," she hissed through her teeth. "Touch me, baby…"

His fingers dragged up her body, teasing her belly button along the way, feeling the way her abdomen muscles clenched and unclenched with her gyrating thrusts against him. Higher and higher they went until he reached the underwire of her bra and he tucked underneath it, finally holding her breast in his warm, large hand.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, her voice tight, her breaths coming out in loud huffs.

He kneaded her breast as their bodies bumped together again and again and again. The howling wind and the ice smacking the windows had nothing on the intensity of their lovemaking.

Chuck's thumb stroked over her nipple and she whimpered his name. She wanted more and, almost as though he knew, he gently scratched his nail over it, back and forth, just light enough for her to feel its effect the most acutely. He was just so good at this.

"Harder," she gasped, then, as she jammed herself back into his groin right as he lifted his hips against her. His hand slipped out from under her bra and shirt, leaving her a little bereft, and then she glanced back at him because he seemed distracted. This was the opposite of what she'd asked for.

What was he doing?

He was fiddling with something on the side of his seat. And then he pulled on the lever and fell against the seat back until it was at a 160 degree angle and he was lying down. He squirmed a little to get comfortable, making her eyelids flutter as his cock shifted inside of her in the best possible way.

But then her curiosity dissipated. In its place was fire. Absolute soul-scorching heat that made her almost feel a little crazy.

Because Chuck planted his feet, grabbed her hips, lifted her a few inches so that she was hovering over his crotch, and then he began bouncing up against her fast and hard.

"Shit!" she whimpered, slamming her right hand against the window and holding herself up with her other hand still pressed to the dashboard. She let her feet take the brunt of her weight, doing her best to stay where he wanted her as he pounded into her from underneath.

"Oh my _God_, Chuck!" she panted, and she received a groan that was peppered with pauses when he slammed against her.

Sarah had prime view of his legs as he pumped into her, but she distantly lamented the fact that his pants were covering them. She loved how often his strength was on display when they had sex, especially the intense times like this one. Oh God like this one.

Her climax was approaching fast. "I'm gonna come," she gasped, shutting her eyes tight and pinching her facial features, her mouth opening wide. "Oh yes!"

"Come on, Sarah," he panted, and as she spared him a quick glance over her shoulder, she was that much more turned on by the way he grit his teeth in effort, his biceps absolutely bulging. He was just so incredibly hot.

She was almost there and she turned back to brace herself, watching the bits of ice ping off the windshield and gather along the wipers. She whined, whimpered, and moaned as he slammed into her with a particularly hard thrust, and then she gasped and panted his name, because he pulled her to lie with her back against him and he slid his hand around to her front again, this time running it past her belly button and down to her clit.

Chuck used two fingers to roll her clit in circles as he wildly slammed his cock into her center, a mastermind at multitasking, much to her pleasure. She was so so so damn close. She could feel it building, like she was on the edge of a cliff. "Almost!" she gasped.

He stopped rolling his fingers over her clit and instead rubbed furiously, his hand jerking back and forth.

Her orgasm spilled over her as though the roof of the Porsche had opened up and let a flood of hot water gush over her body. She rocked forward and let out a high pitched whimper, which devolved into a hum that came from her nose. Sarah gyrated a few times, making the sensation last, and then it was over and she fell back, letting him take all of her weight like he usually did.

"Oh my God," she let out, her voice nearly gone, stolen from her by absolute ecstasy. Her lips were even a little numb. Chuck stroked her thighs and belly with both hands, his lips brushing her temple.

"Think we should go inside now?"

"Not sure if my legs will work," she admitted. They would. She knew they would. And yet…

He chuckled. "Come on. We should get inside. We've been a bit distracted, but the storm is getting intense out there."

It was nothing compared to in the Porsche, Sarah thought to herself smugly.

Her body still buzzing, she let Chuck ease her off of his still hard member and she sat forward, letting him fix his seat back to where it was supposed to be. Sex god, she found herself thinking as she smirked over her shoulder at him. He let her fix her panties and shorts first, before he fixed his own clothes. The process was a little less than graceful, but they didn't have much room to work with.

"Ready?" Sarah asked over her shoulder. The fact that her palm landed on his crotch was only slightly a mistake, as she'd meant to brace herself on his thigh, but the look on his face made her run with it, and she squeezed him encouragingly.

"Count of three? Grab the pack."

"Why me?" she asked, teasingly.

"Because I can't reach it." He reached out to prove his point and she smirked at his half-assed attempt. He could too reach it, but she'd take the flirtatious banter anyways, and she hooked her wrist through the straps, twisting it securely.

"Count of three," she said.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" he said, and they burst out of the door, Sarah first since she'd been sitting on his lap, and Chuck following close behind. The Porsche chirped as she threw her hand behind her and locked it with the key. Careful not to slip on the wet leaves peppered with dangerous little balls of ice, she maneuvered herself to the front door of the house and popped the key into the lock, giggling raucously as she felt Chuck bump against her back and rush a panicked, "Go, go, go, go!" even as he laughed with her.

They pushed inside and shut the door behind them, both of them slumping against the door.

Sarah turned to look at Chuck as he panted a little, and when he met her eyes, there was a mischievous sparkle there. And they both laughed again, racing one another to the shower.

—-

The shower had been a quick one.

They simply washed up, with Chuck picking bits of grass and leaves out of her hair from their impromptu tryst on the hiking trail, and Sarah letting her fingers slide along his length to tease him and keep him ready.

He'd teasingly groused at it being torture, but they both knew what they wanted. Shower sex was satisfying, yes, but it would be more satisfying to shroud themselves in the silk sheets of that magnificent bed, meeting each other stroke for stroke, completely naked this time.

So the shower went abnormally fast, even though the hot water felt incredibly good to the chilled CIA agent in the five minutes she spent in it with her boyfriend.

They dried off fast, Sarah using a second towel to scrub at her hair, not caring if it was a little messy and tangled. She would deal with that later. She just wanted to make sure she didn't leave a puddle of water on the pillow from her hair.

Neither made a move for their suitcases to get fresh clothes once they stepped into the bedroom together. Instead, as if of one mind, they rushed to the bed.

Chuck tugged at the duvet and sheets, lifting them for Sarah to leap under, which she did, giggling a little wildly as she bounced over to make room for him. He accepted her invitation and crawled over her, letting them be covered by the silky sheets and heavy duvet. It was perfectly warm with him on top of her, his lips dragging over her neck.

She loved this most of all.

Yes, the wildness of what happened in her Porsche, the way they'd just been fighting and channeled that into physical passion, was so damn invigorating and hot. It set her on fire.

But this, having their bare bodies pressed together, safely tucked away from anything and everything, this was what she lived for with this man. It was so fulfilling, hearing him breathe her name as he sidled between her legs and held onto her thighs.

And as he entered her again, a grin exploded on her face. "Nnngggg I love you," she breathed into his damp hair. She felt him grin against her jaw.

"I love _you_," he whispered back, before he thrusted.

She hummed in pleasure and let him take control, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and digging her fingers into his back muscles, clinging to him, bending her knees and trapping him between her thighs.

Chuck went slowly, his thrusts long and powerful, and Sarah decided to lie back and feel it, just focus on the sensations for a few minutes. It felt amazing, having him inside of her like this, with the expensive sheets, and the sound of the storm outside of the house.

Sarah gathered herself after some time and turned her face to kiss him, holding the back of his head and dragging her other hand down to massage the small of his back, feeling his muscles under her fingers. She started arching her hips up to meet his thrusts, lifting her ass off of the mattress, digging her heels in for leverage.

This was everything.

It was everything she'd never dreamed of because she'd never felt like enough. She'd never deemed herself worthy of something like this. And it wasn't just about him, about this man who was her world, this man who was goodness personified. It was about this moment. This sex that was so much more than simply sex. It was lust, yes, but there was a connection between them that went so much deeper than just the touch of skin, lips and tongues clashing, breath mingling. It was the knowledge that nothing could break this moment. Nothing would ever devalue what was happening between them, what existed between them. They'd fought for this. They'd fought to be here together.

She was so damn in love with this man. And she knew without a doubt that he loved her.

Without a doubt.

That was what she'd never thought she could deserve. Not just to be loved by a man, but to know absolutely and truly that she was loved. To not question it or wonder what in the hell was wrong with a man who could fall in love with something like her.

Sarah Walker knew she would never truly believe she deserved Chuck Bartowski. No woman would ever be good enough for him. But she was more than willing to accept that he chose her. And she was more than willing to give him every part of herself. Whatever she had was his. She would do her damndest every day to deserve him. She would make this count.

* * *

><p>Thank you again everybody!<p>

Please review if you have the time. I love getting feedback! More to come sooner than later, hopefully!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Long time long time long time. I'm so sorry. I was having some personal issues the last few months, which is why I stopped updating. I still am going through some things, kind of struggling, and also I don't have any money. BUT I found that sitting down and getting back to my writing was really healing. So here I am.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading and supporting my work. I am so grateful I could burst. This one is almost done. And then I have a new story, an AU Charah fic, that will start going up once I finish this one.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CHUCK and I'm not making any money from this story.

* * *

><p>Sarah flopped onto her back beside her boyfriend, breathing heavily as she let her body sink into the mattress. The sweating rather cancelled out the shower she'd taken, but she didn't care. And as Chuck rolled onto his side to drape an arm over her belly, it seemed he didn't care either. He was sweating just as much as she was. If not more.<p>

She giggled and panted at the same time, a wide grin stuck on her face as she pushed her hair back from her forehead. "We have _got _to do this more often."

"What, sex?" he asked, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow, his lip curled in confusion.

"Yeah, but—I mean the shutting ourselves away, tossing our phones in a drawer, and just…doing it for hours. It is absolutely fantastic for my workout regiment."

He grinned with a soft chuckle, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow. "I have a confession, Sarah. I'm not a huge fan of working out alone."

"Oh, then this is perfect for you," she chirped, still panting.

They both laughed, turning towards one another. Sarah sobered a little, a small smile still on her features. "The workout aside, Chuck…This is just really good for us, I think. Connecting like this. Pushing everything else to the side for awhile and just enjoying one another. Even if it isn't sex. If it means seeing a movie or going on a hike or something like that, I'll take it."

"But also the sex, right?"

She laughed loudly, letting it overtake her. "Yes, that too."

Sarah watched as Chuck's amber eyes clouded thoughtfully, a cute little line appearing between his eyebrows. Instead of asking him what he was thinking about, she just watched him and waited for him to speak. It took almost a minute, but then his eyes cleared and he looked up to meet her gaze.

"So…I was in Ellie and Devon's place awhile back, at the Awesomes, as it were…" he teased, and she giggled through her nose. "The Captain was at work, saving someone's life no doubt, and Ellie and I were gonna watch a movie. It was while, you know, while I wasn't a spy, job searching. So you weren't around."

Sarah nodded. "Right."

"And Ellie, I think, was trying to keep me busy…You know. Brother and sister fun times. Movies, popcorn, wine. Like we used to do when we were kids after our parents…" He made a gesture with his hand and fluttered his fingers, indicating that his parents flew the coop. She simply nodded silently. "Minus the wine," he rushed. "Obviously." His smile became a little crooked and she smiled back, amused. "And then Ellie stopped the movie. And she put down the wine and the popcorn, and I knew it was serious right then because there isn't much that'll make Ellie put down wine or popcorn, and both at the same time? Nuh uh."

Sarah laughed, mostly because she knew it was true. Ellie loved her snacks, sometimes to the chagrin of her health-obsessed husband. And even then, he simply chuckled and shook his head or rolled his eyes. And Ellie with wine was like Scrooge with gold. Never enough. Always more.

"She turned to me," Chuck continued. "And she asked me if I was okay. I was confused. Like, was I doing anything different that made her concerned? I thought I was just watching the movie and stealing some popcorn, like I've done for years during Bartowski movie nights. So I shrugged and said no. And she gave me that 'you're lying' look."

Sarah knew the look.

"She asked about you."

"About me?" Sarah asked, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Yeah. Well, really…Really, she asked me if I regretted leaving the spy world behind. And I didn't really know what to tell her except the truth. That I missed it, you know? I missed feeling like I was making a difference. And even though I didn't mention you, she did that big-sister-who-knows-me-too-well thing…you know, where she pauses dramatically…and then she went, 'And Sarah.'" Chuck shook his head with a short huff of amusement and rolled his eyes. Sarah simply watched him, waited.

"So I answered immediately. 'And Sarah. Of course I miss Sarah.' Then she got all quiet and contemplative. And she asked if you were what I missed the most now that I wasn't a spy. I mean, of course you were. I missed you like crazy. I missed working with you. I missed that feeling at the end of a mission, whether it was successful or not, when we just got to collapse in bed and we didn't even have to say anything. Or, you know, post mission adrenaline sex. Sooo good," he drawled in a deep, scratchy voice that sent a delicious shiver down Sarah's spine. And she felt a bit of a blush tinge her cheeks. Which was ridiculous.

But Sarah also wondered what all of this was leading up to. So she didn't say anything, still waiting with a patient and warm smile on her face as she moved her hand to rest on his hip, her thumb stroking over the defined hip bone there.

"I didn't tell her all that stuff about the sex. Obviously."

"I hope not," she quipped, widening her eyes, and he widened his eyes back.

"Nope! Just that you were what I missed the most about not being a spy. But then, I mean, of course you were. You're my girlfriend. I love you. And just like any relationship where two people spend a lot of time together and suddenly they're not spending…well…_any_ time together…it's hard. And I told her that, too. I knew she got it. She had to. I mean, her and Devon spent some time apart when they first started dating. Don't know if anybody ever mentioned that to you. But after the quake and tsunami in Indonesia back in '04, Awesome joined this coalition of doctors and flew there to help. Ellie was still stuck back home in grad school. He was there a long time. Almost a whole year."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I didn't know that. That's a very…Captain Awesome thing to do."

"More heroic than flossing, that's for sure," he quipped, and Sarah's smile held extra meaning, so that he'd know she recognized that line from their very first date years earlier, when she'd feared he might be working with her traitorous ex-partner. The fact that she'd hoped as hard as she had that he wasn't working with Bryce was certainly telling, she thought to herself now. She'd already liked him quite a bit by then. She'd liked him more than she should have.

And here they were.

That thought made her smile a little harder.

"But Ellie then asked if I resented her for making me quit. And I was quick to shut that down, don't worry." Sarah had been a little worried, but of course Chuck had shut Ellie's theory down. "But she still had that bothered look on her face. And I realized that…that even though I missed being a spy, even though I missed you, what Ellie said to me after dad—after our dad died," Sarah felt a lump in her throat as he blinked rapidly and let out a soft breath, "it was really important. To me. For years, all I had was my sister. You know? And Morgan, obviously. But that never changed. We stuck together. And then dad came back, or…well, I guess I kinda forced him back. And now he's gone again. For good this time. Me and Ellie are the only Bartowski's left. I mean, until I find my mom, obviously. And who knows what lies down that path?"

Sarah stroked him a little more earnestly, scooting closer in support and kissing his chin. "We'll find out together."

He didn't say anything to that. Just that soft warm smile and a gentle shake of his head. Almost like he was in awe of how much he loved her. And she simply smiled back, stroking her hand up his chest.

"You know I really didn't resent Ellie for asking me to quit, though, right?" he asked, his brow furrowed as he moved his head on the pillow to look up at her at a better angle.

"Of course, Chuck."

"I told her she hadn't _made_ me quit. That I chose to. Because she asked. And because I cared about her. That our little family was important to me. You know?"

She nodded quickly.

"And then she asked me if I was worried. About—About us. Me and you." Sarah swallowed the lump. "I know, right? Big question. I mean, she was obviously thinking about her and Awesome. They'd had a rough go of it while he was in Indonesia. Nothing relationship threatening, obviously. But…still. I'm sure that was what prompted her to ask me." He paused. "I think I maybe surprised myself a little bit. Because even though I missed you somethin' fierce," he said in a bad Southern accent, causing her to let out a huff of amusement, "I wasn't worried. Not about us. In spite of the distance, you know, and the fact that you were spending weeks at a time doing your typical bad ass spy stuff, we were okay. We're always okay. Better than okay. I knew we'd be just fine. We've been through a lot, you and me. And it's only ever brought us closer."

Except for that part where they were dating other people and things were super uncomfortable between them, Sarah thought to herself with a slight ache in her chest. When they were both stupid and immature and hurting when they didn't have to be. Or maybe they did have to be. Maybe they'd grown up. She knew she had. And she thought maybe he had too. In fact she knew. He was still very much the same Chuck who thought he could maybe be her very own baggage handler on their first date. But he was older now. Wiser. More self-aware. And he knew her, too. Better than anyone in her life ever had, maybe even better than she knew herself, though she'd never say it out loud. It was still a scary thought, in spite of how much she loved him.

"When I told Ellie that, I think she really believed that I believed it. And it was because I was being completely sincere. I was sure of it. I _am _sure of it. Didn't make me miss you any less, of course." He shrugged adorably, his mouth melting into a slow smile. "But we're stronger than all of that. Anything. Everything. Always."

So.

That was the point he was working up to.

"I guess my point is that…even if I wasn't pulled back into the spy game again by, you know, everything…by Beckman, the search for my mom, et cetera…even if I was working some desk job somewhere…you know, if Beckman hadn't torpedoed all of my chances at getting hired," he said in a flat voice, pressing his lips together, "we'd still be good. This…" He gestured between them. "…would still be the best and most important part of my life. It'd still be…really special. I guess is what I'm saying."

Sarah felt her heart thud radically against her chest, threatening to burst right through her ribcage.

"Which kinda goes back to what you said before…about us needing to find more time for things like this. Time for-for hanging out just the two of us. Even if we go another few weeks or months without a breather, without getting to have this sort of time together…I really think we'll be fine. Not that I think we shouldn't try, of course. This is just so good," he said in a quiet, rumbly voice, a dreamy look on his features as he shook his head and nuzzled Sarah's cheek. "I just don't think anything can change that."

She just stared at him for awhile. She was overflowing with emotion, and yet she was suppressing it a little. It wouldn't do to start crying.

Instead she nibbled her lip thoughtfully. It didn't occur to Sarah Walker to tell him she loved him. Or to agree. Even though she _did _love him and did agree. She was struck by his words, and she was overwhelmed by how grateful she was to him in that moment. Not that she'd ever had any doubts about whether they could do this, whether they could last. But what he'd just said basically eliminated the chance for doubts to creep into her mind in the future, no matter how busy their spy life got, no matter how often it interrupted their sex life. Or their…well, their life life.

Sarah Walker ran with that grateful feeling radiating in her chest. She listened to the powerful beating of her heart. And she set her hands to his chest, gently pushing him onto his back. She slid on top of him, their bodies having since cooled a little after the steamy tryst earlier. And she kissed him softly, cupping his face in her fingers loosely, before sliding them down to beneath his jaw, stroking his neck.

And then she kissed his jaw, the underside of it, and shifted down his body just a little to kiss his neck. He simply sunk deeper into the mattress and smiled, letting her do whatever she damn well pleased.

So she moved even lower, pointedly dragging her body down so that that he could feel every last bit of her skin, and her desire as her nipples hardened while sliding over his torso. Down, down, down, spending time on his nipples, covering them with her hot mouth, first one and then the other, teasing him with her tongue and teeth.

She could hear the pleasure in his soft sighs, his contentment visible on his face as his eyes slid shut and his mouth stretched into a happy smile. Sarah moved lower still, letting her lips and tongue taste every last hill of his muscles, and the valleys in between.

She wanted him to feel her love. She wanted him to feel her agreement. She got what he'd been saying obviously…That they might not get a chance to take a vacation like this for awhile. That this time alone was sacred in that it was pretty rare for them. That they'd still be okay in spite of that.

But she wanted her touch and her kisses to relay her agreement to him.

So she stopped at his belly button, let her tongue swirl in a circle around the rim of it a few times, and then dipped inside, licking and humming so that his lower belly vibrated with her voice.

He groaned her name softly, his voice crackling like a small bonfire on the beach at night.

Sarah left his belly button then and drew a line down until she reached the base of his cock, sliding her body in between his thighs as he opened them up to make it easier for her.

Turning her head a little, she kissed his inner thigh, opening her mouth to suck on his skin and tease it with her tongue, and then turned her head the other way to do the same to his other thigh. And then she wrapped her fingers around his penis and held it up so that she could run her tongue up the underside.

He groaned a little louder and squirmed, but didn't budge. She couldn't see his face anymore, as the sheet was draped over her head, but she could picture it. He always had that same dreamy look on his face when she gave him head.

She smiled and licked the underside again. And again. And again. And then she slowly stroked her hand up and down his length, applying pressure and shifting to take the very tip of him into her mouth.

She teased with her tongue, flicking over it, listening to his gasps and sighs, and then she slid her fingers back down to the base and held his cock steady while she enveloped him completely with her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Oohhhh, Saraahhh," he let out in a breathy groan. She could see the sheets twist in his hands and she doubled down on her efforts. What she wanted to do more than anything was to take her time, make it last. This wasn't just about her worshipping him, or showing him how much she appreciated him and his sweet sentiment.

Sarah wanted this. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to hear his pleasure.

She was also in love with him. And she wanted him to feel the way he made her feel on those mornings when he slid under the sheets to taste her. She wanted Chuck to feel the same ecstasy he made her feel. Because he was the most important person in the world to her.

The single most important thing in her entire life. Ever.

So Sarah did take her time, using her hands and mouth to pleasure him, not caring how long it took, not caring what time it was. She licked him reverently, buried him in her mouth and sucked to make him whimper, and then removed him completely from between her lips to pump him with her hand.

It went on for awhile, as she built him up, only to ease him down again, repeating it over and over and over.

Until his skin was hot to the touch, his cock quite nearly vibrating in her mouth he was so close. She slid her head down as far as she could, her fingers playing with his balls, and she swallowed.

"Oh my God," he whimpered in a strangled voice. "God Sarah, I'm—" He cursed loudly and she heard his fist thump against the headboard of the bed.

When she felt him graze over the beginnings of her throat, she swallowed again, fighting back the gag reflex. After one more swallow, he twitched in her mouth and came.

She pulled back just enough and sucked, stroking the base and his balls, making sure to get all of it. When he was finished, his body heaving under his panting breaths, repeating her name in a ragged whisper, she gently slid him completely out of her mouth and climbed up from beneath the sheet to snuggle against his side, kissing his shoulder.

The look on his face nearly made her laugh. He had a goofy crooked grin and his eyelids were half shut, and he just looked so damn satisfied. He let out his own breathless chuckle and groaned, turning his face away from her at first, and then turning back to look at her.

"Mindblowing."

"You deserved it." And then she paused for a second, before rushing on, "But I wanted to do it, also. Just so you know."

"Nothing about the last however many minutes that was makes me think otherwise," he panted, and she loved that he was still panting. She couldn't help but feel pretty gratified. "I'm a lucky friggin' guy. Don't ever think I don't remember that, like, every second of every day, 'kay?" His eyes were bright with happiness, but there was also a deep sincerity to him in that moment.

"'Kay," was all she could say to that, beaming like a madwoman.

After snuggling for a few minutes, the silence comfortable and happy, they climbed out of bed, left it messy, got dressed, and wandered into the kitchen to pick at leftovers for lunch. Sarah settled with her smoked albacore and tartar sauce in the window seat, looking out at the storm that had lightened now to just rain, the hail that had been gathered on the ground before having already melted.

Chuck nudged at her sock-covered feet and she made a teasingly grumpy sound, pulling her legs in to make room for him to sit on the other side. But then she smiled happily when he let her drape her feet over his lap again, propping his plate of assorted meats and cheeses on her shins and resting his back against the window.

"So I hate to be that guy, but when are we heading out tomorrow?"

Sarah groaned and thumped her head against the wall behind her. "Chuuuuck…"

"I knowww, I know. Sorry. I just…feel like we should get that out of the way so that we can enjoy the rest of our time without, like, logistics and stuff ruining it." He shrugged and ate a slice of salami.

She let the tender albacore fall apart in her mouth and enjoyed it for a few seconds, before she chewed and swallowed. "Fine. I was thinking midday. No traffic. And we'd get home with enough time to decompress before we dive back into…" She sighed. "…everything."

He looked a little glum as he ate some cheese. "Yeah I hear ya. …See? That's done. Ta daaa. Now we can just enjoy!"

Sarah giggled and shook her head at him. Then she peered back out at the downpour that was happening outside of the window she leaned her shoulder against. "It's too bad we can't _really_ enjoy it, though."

"Maybe tomorrow it'll be nice and sunny and we can go out for a swim or something."

She reflected on that quietly, and realized that they hadn't really done anything very recreational while they were here. And it made sense. This wasn't exactly a resort town. People didn't come here to vacation. People went to Hawaii or San Diego or other places that had a whole bunch of water sports or parasailing or cliff jumping.

It was so much quieter here. Peaceful. This was where you came if you wanted a peaceful vacation where you could enjoy nature and, well, each other.

Sarah finished off her albacore and reached as far to her right as she could to slide the plate onto the table, trying not to jostle Chuck's plate that rested on her shins still. And then she settled back into the seat and sighed.

"Yeah. If we can't, we can't. I mean, we didn't exactly come out here to do a whole lot of stuff, right?" she prompted with a shrug. "We came out here to be alone. And I think we've accomplished that pretty well so far."

"Yes. Yes we have." He sent her a look that made her giggle.

Once he finished with his food, he passed her his plate and she reached over to set it next to hers. And they stayed on the comfortable seat silently shifting between watching the rain and glancing at each other.

Eventually Chuck picked up her feet and started massaging them, his fingers pressing in slow circles on the ball of first one foot and then the other, before focusing on her arches. She melted against the wall and hummed happily, letting her eyes slip shut, listening to the combination of the rain and the waves outside.

His fingers tucked under her socks then and peeled them off, focusing on rubbing her toes and insteps, before he slid his hands up beneath her exercise pants and rubbed her ankles and calves.

"Don't let anyone ever say nerds are bad at foot rubs," Sarah drawled, letting her arm flop limply over the side of the seat, swinging lazily.

"Who _would _say that? I mean come on," he scoffed, and she giggled, opening her eyes to look at him. "Think about it. We're so good with controllers…" He picked up one of her feet and held it like a video game controller, pressing her toes like they were the A and B button…or whatever. She tried to yank her foot away because it tickled, but he caught her in his tight grip and kept doing it.

"No!" she squealed, using her other foot to try to push his hands off, but then he just caught that one too, twisting in the seat to get a better grip on her. She laughed, trying to kick at him, but he was too strong.

The struggle continued for a few more seconds until she finally broke free and pulled her feet in tight to her body, glaring at him even as her eyes were rimmed with tears from laughter. "You're a jerk. You know I hate being tickled."

"Couldn't resist," he shrugged.

She kept glaring, pursing her lips. And then she smiled warmly, crooking her finger for him to come closer. He didn't fall for it, shaking his head with a grin. She just tilted her head adorably, kept smiling, and crooked her finger again.

"Nope. You're gonna whoop my ass if I go over there."

"Mmm, but I notice you aren't moving away, either," she drawled.

"It's your gravitational pull. I can't escape it. I'm just barely resisting as it is."

Sarah bit her lip at him, smirking a little, and then she climbed to her feet and slowly moved to stand in front of him. He wasn't expecting her to do that apparently, as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She took his hands delicately and lifted them. And she loved the look on his face as she moved even closer, sidling between his legs.

"Don't resist, Chuck." She paused, then put one of his hands against her backside, the other on her waist. "Embrace it."

"You are a tigress today, lady," he said with a smirk, and she merely shrugged. If this was going to be their last day of vacation, why shouldn't they take advantage of it? And not just the sex, but being alone together, connecting on every level without having to worry about other people influencing or interrupting. There was no government on their backs, no missions hanging over their heads. Nothing but this last day and night to be together. At least…together like _this_. And probably for awhile.

Chuck made to stand up, but Sarah put her hands on his shoulders, keeping him on the window seat. She took one quick cursory glance out of the window, seeing no one and nothing but their small back porch and the sea beyond it.

Then she stepped back just a little, untying the front of her gray cotton pants and letting them fall to pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them and followed with her panties, leaning in to kiss Chuck slowly as she draped her hand over the front of his pants.

He hummed into the kiss and she felt him smiling against her lips as she slowly massaged the bump beneath his pants. They had been pretty active all day, which meant that he wouldn't be quite as fast to get hard as he could be, so she took her time, lowering herself to sit on his thighs and continuing to stroke him.

He reached up to pull her face even closer to his, seeking entrance into her mouth as he swiped his tongue over her lips. She moaned softly and brought her other hand up to push her fingers through his hair at the back of his head, before stroking back down to massage the base of his neck.

She popped the button at the front of his pants, then slid the zipper down, moving them out of the way and reaching inside to hold him over his cotton boxers.

He broke away from the kiss and let out a whimpering sigh, bumping her nose with his and grinning. She grinned back and then kissed him again, rubbing him with the heel of her palm, before closing her fingers around his length as best she could.

They stayed that way for awhile, the intimacy between them mounting into overwhelming passion. Until finally, she felt how hard he was, how ready he was. He panted into her neck, kissing her jaw, dragging his large, warm hands down her back until he slid them underneath her and held her backside tightly.

She gasped and let her jaw go slack, widening her eyes, giggling. And as he lifted her from his lap, she braced her feet on the floor and stood up a little, watching as he levered himself off of the seat for just long enough to push his pants and boxers out of the way. They still clung to his upper thighs as he guided her back down to sit on his lap.

Sarah shut her eyes and buried her face in his hair, her arms around his shoulders as she scooted in to feel his cock against her sex. She ground her hips against his and whimpered, feeling his breath fan her hair at her temple.

And then she felt his fingers move from where they clung to her thigh, tucking them between their bodies and eagerly guiding himself to her entrance. Sarah sank onto him, lowering herself until he was buried inside of her to the hilt.

His back thumped against the glass window behind him as he leaned back and looked down at where they were connected, arching himself up against her quickly to make her yelp. Her surprise turned into a grin, her eyes sparkling in mischief, and she began to ride him, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

Chuck dropped his own hands to the cushion on either side of him and he clung, as she reached back to brace herself on his thighs behind her. Her movements were powerful as she swung her hips, staring up at the ceiling in ecstasy.

They continued to pleasure one another, as Sarah steadily increased her pace, her breath coming out in desperate, quick puffs. When the pleasure almost became too much, she leaned forward and reached up to smack her hand against the window over Chuck's head. Her fingers curled against it, making a soft squeaking sound, and she began to bounce on his cock, opening her mouth wide in a moan then shutting it again and letting out a strangled hiss of his name through gritted teeth.

"You feel so good," Chuck groaned in a breathless voice, starting to meet her with gently swinging hips. He moved up to close his teeth over her collarbone and growled, slapping a hand against one of her ass cheeks and squeezing.

She let out a lusty, breathless laugh and stopped bouncing, rolling her hips instead, gyrating, clenching her whole body as her climax approached.

"I'm coming," she panted into his ear. "Oh Chuck, yes!"

And she repeated his name over and over until she orgasmed, throwing her head back and crying out, her body tensing, fingers grappling at his head, his shoulders, any part of him she could find as he continued to rock against her.

She could barely breathe as she finally slumped forward into his arms, cradling his head, dropping her lips to his hair and just letting him hold her. She had to fight to regain her composure, and even then, everything felt so good.

Wanting more but still totally speechless, Sarah slowly arched her back in a soft thrust.

Something inside of Chuck must have snapped then. And she didn't know what or how or why, but it was like a switch was flipped.

Suddenly he was tugging at his pants and boxers, kicking them off, and he was standing up, holding her securely in his grip, still buried inside of her. She squealed and laughed, looking down at his face in awe as he staggered away from the window seat.

And then she felt the arm of the couch against her behind as he set her down on it.

Just like that, he bent her back so that she had to quickly grab at the back of the couch and hold onto it to keep from falling. He grabbed her left leg and slung it over his arm, bending that back as well, before he leaned down over her and started thrusting into her.

She cried out and watched, following the hard planes of her body to stare as he made his strokes long, slow, and hard. "Chuck!"

Sarah couldn't contain herself. The sounds she made were loud, laced with a mixture of ecstasy and shock. It was a good thing their neighbors were pretty far away, though she didn't have the presence of mind at that moment to think about any neighbors. She didn't care about anything except for what her boyfriend was doing to her.

He just kept going, drilling into her, until she felt him still abruptly. His face became pinched and she knew he was close, on the very edge. Before she could push herself against him, however, he reached around with his arm that was holding her leg up and pressed his fingers against her clitoris.

Chuck rubbed her a little roughly, thrusting into her three more times, hard and slow, until she felt him come inside of her. He let out a strangled groan of her name, his eyes shut tight. And he followed up by panting "Come for me, baby" as he emptied himself.

With the way he was rubbing her, it wasn't long until she did climax, letting her head fall back and holding onto his shoulders.

Her body finally went limp, and she was vaguely aware of Chuck moving her and draping her onto the couch. He pulled out of her and crawled down on top of her, letting her feel his weight, the heat of his skin, his lips on her cheek.

When she finally regained a bit of sense, Sarah wasn't entirely sure what to say. They were both still breathing hard, still clinging, and God, but she could not stop grinning into his shoulder.

"Sorry, I sort of…" He tried, still panting. "I maybe went a little overboard."

Her resulting giggle was incredibly deep and lusty. She breathed in through her nose and let it out through her mouth slowly, pushing her hair out of her face. "If that was overboard…you have my permission…to go overboard…way more often," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled. "Good. I thought I had maybe…"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You could never."

And she stroked the backs of her fingers down his shoulders, over his back, and to his behind where she grabbed on and gave him a teasing squeeze. "That was unbelievable."

"You're unbelievable," he shot back.

And Sarah thought about how she'd do her best to bring that side of Chuck out again someday. She didn't know how she'd do it. She didn't know what had snapped inside of him. But whatever it was, she wanted it to happen again.

The warmth and intimacy from earlier on wasn't gone, but it was enriched. Enriched by a deep understanding of one another's physical needs, by overwhelming desire, and by the scorching blaze of heat that existed between them no matter how many months had passed since they first got together.

Sarah found herself grinning, her eyes drifting shut, even as her arms tightened around him.

* * *

><p>I needed it as much as they did and I'm not ashamed to say it.<p>

More coming soon. Thank you everyone! Let me know what you think in the reviews!

**SarahsSupplyCloset**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This is the end, my friends!

I finally finished it!

I really hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long to get it finished. But I have some good news. While _Spy Bliss_ is over, I have another Charah fic that I'm working on. And the first part is almost ready for posting! It's an Alternate Universe fic. So keep a lookout for it.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this. It means a lot to me. Really it does. I can't thank you all enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and I don't make money from this.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck had agreed to watch their very last sunset in Cambria together, and so Chuck prepped the balcony while Sarah busied herself cutting up the rest of their fruit and pouring two glasses of red wine.<p>

By the time she walked up the stairs with the bowl and two glasses balanced on a large cookie tray she found in the drawer under the oven, she saw that Chuck had just finished wiping down the chairs that had been thoroughly soaked in the downpour.

The air coming in from the doors Chuck had left wide open was chilly, but not chilly enough for her to decide they'd better watch the sunset from inside. She wasn't ruining this last night they had on their vacation because of a little cold air.

Besides, Chuck had a pile of blankets prepped for them, because sometimes he thought ahead. (Other times he didn't, but at least for now he did.)

"Hey."

He turned from where he dried the last rung on the chair and smiled. His eyes dropped to her makeshift tray. "Innovative, Agent Walker."

"Learned it on the job," she said, bouncing a shoulder.

Chuck's grin made her feel like sighing, and since when had she become such a colossal sap? Stupid question. It had always been there, underneath everything. It was just that Chuck made it okay to bring it out. He made it okay for her to be yourself. Finally.

That thought made her want to set down the tray, wrap her arms around him, and never let go. But instead, she carefully stepped out onto the balcony and put the tray on the small table between the lounge chairs. "I thought fruit and wine was good for now. Since it's early yet. We can eat sandwiches for dinner in a few hours."

"Perfect."

The sky had cleared just enough to see the bright red underside of the sun slowly lower down from behind a fluffy, grey cloud that looked less menacing than the clouds earlier when it was pouring buckets.

Neither of them had to suggest sharing a lounge. Chuck sat on one of them and she sat in front of him, nestling between his legs and pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, cuddling back against his chest as he draped two blankets on top of them.

His arms wound around her torso and he turned his face to kiss her temple.

It was so natural, so comfortable, that Sarah didn't even have to think about it.

She dropped her hands on top of his and felt how cold they were, so she rubbed them with her sweatshirt, hoping she would create a bit of heat with the friction.

His chest bounced as he chuckled. "Thanks."

"What do you mean, thanks? I'm doing it for me. I can feel how cold your hands are through my sweatshirt."

He laughed harder. "Uh. _Your_ sweatshirt?"

She giggled. "Yours aren't as tight."

"True, true. And that means I can do this." She felt his cold fingers tuck beneath the sweatshirt and long sleeve cotton she wore under it to find the warm skin of her abdomen. She squealed and nearly swung her elbow back into his jaw, purely on instinct.

But she held back and instead squirmed, trying to grab at his hand, even though it wasn't quite so cold anymore.

"You're a jerk. That was freezing."

She laughed loudly as he squeezed her hip and dragged his fingers up to her bra.

"Couldn't resist."

"Bullshit. You absolutely could."

"Maybe." He chuckled and pulled her back against him a little tighter, teasingly nipping at her jaw with his teeth. She let out a huff of amusement, but then he moved to her ear, slowly pulling her earlobe in between his lips and sucking on it.

She sighed and melted back against him, putting her hand on his thigh and squeezing.

And as his fingers slid down lower over her belly, warm enough to be more comfortable now, she smirked a little, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder and turning to peer at him. "You called _me_ a tigress?"

"Are you insinuating that _I'm _a tigress?" he asked, and she laughed, shaking her head and nudging his jaw with her nose. "Because I'm definitely a tiger if nothing else."

"That's fine. Tigresses are way more fierce, though. Just so you know."

"You're probably right about that," he said, his voice low and deep.

His fingers played with the waistband of her thick, cotton pants, dipping inside and then pulling out again.

"You're insatiable, is what you are," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering.

He seemed to ignore that, nudging her back, his nose against her cheekbone. "Watch the sunset, Sarah. Just lie back and enjoy."

Lie back and enjoy?

Oh.

"Oh, yes," she whimpered, feeling his fingers push under the fabric of her pants and glide over her panties against her sex. He rubbed her slowly, gently, applying pressure to her clitoris as she gasped, pressing her forehead against his cheek as she kept her eyes trained on the sun slowly lowering behind the horizon.

Apparently Chuck wasn't worried about being seen anymore, like he'd been at the beginning of their vacation. Or maybe the extra privacy of the two blankets draped over them reassured him enough.

Either way, she didn't bite back the moan when he tucked his fingers under her panties and slid them over her slit. After a minute or two, and she really wasn't sure about time, as focused as she was on the sensations from him touching her, she felt first one finger dip inside of her, and then another.

"Chuck!" she panted, arching her back and shutting her eyes.

"Keep watching," he said into her ear, and she forced her eyes back open, moving her hips in small, gentle thrusts to match his rhythm as he slowly stroked his fingers in and out of her.

The sun dipped lower and lower, and his fingers began to speed up a little, applying more pressure. Her breathing became erratic, and his name came out of her in soft pants.

She smacked her hand on top of his under the blankets as it moved against her sex, reaching up with her free hand to curl her fingers around the back of his neck. "Oh my God, Chuck."

Sarah could feel his hardness under his jeans, pressed tightly against her back, and it was even more of a turn on that he got so keyed up while giving her pleasure. She wanted to look away from the setting sun, turn around, and mount him. But he kept telling her to keep watching the sunset. So she did.

Until finally, it dipped behind the horizon, the red ball moving lower and lower until it disappeared, leaving nothing but an orange and red glow across the sky.

She couldn't handle it. Panting, her voice rushed and desperate, she shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, "I want you inside me."

His chest moved quickly against her back, as though he sucked in a fast, deep breath. And then he squeezed her tighter, pulling her back against him with a gentle tug of his fingers inside of her.

Sarah yelped and grinned dreamily, letting her head drop back onto Chuck's shoulder. "Please," she panted, kissing the ridge of his sturdy jaw and scooting back to nudge his erection meaningfully.

She heard the soft groan Chuck emitted and rocked back against him again, earning one that was a little louder.

Just like that, his free hand dragged around her to tease the waistband of her pants. The need between her legs was nearing on excruciating, so she sat up a little and leaning forward, reaching behind her back to grapple for the front of his pants.

She purposefully pushed the heel of her palm against his hardness that was very pronounced, pressing against the denim that covered him. He sighed and arched himself against her hand.

And damn her, but she couldn't help but let out a whimper of reluctance as he pulled his fingers out of her. As his hand left her altogether, she realized to undo his own pants, Sarah quickly wriggled around on the chair to hook her fingers in the waistband of her pants and move her legs to fall over each side of the lounge, bracing her feet against the balcony floor. She lifted herself from the chair and pushed her pants and underwear down enough to be out of the way.

Just as she almost sat back down, aware of how cold the chair would be against her bare backside and trying to prepare herself for it, Chuck's hand gently draped over her hip and held her still.

"Just a second," he said, a little breathless with need. At least she wasn't alone.

He lowered his own legs to brace his feet against the floor next to hers, and she heard the shuffle of clothes. His hand gripped her hip this time and he slowly lowered her back onto his lap.

The blankets still covering them, their arms tangled over Sarah's torso, they joined together once more. She continued to lower herself until there was nowhere else to go, shifting just a bit to get comfortable, feeling him move inside of her and sighing shakily.

Her feet were a little cold, but she didn't notice, starting to gyrate back into his lap, breathing heavily through her nose.

He groaned her name and pressed his face into her hair, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to spread his fingers over her lower stomach. He dipped his pointer finger into her belly button and she whimpered, arching herself back to take more of him inside of her. "Oh God," she gasped, holding onto whatever part of him that was within reach, squeezing, whimpering. She thrust back against him over and over, moving her hips and backside as gracefully as she could, what with how distracting it was having him grind along every bit of her inner walls.

"That's it, baby," he breathed, gently leaning forward to nip at her jaw with his teeth. He groaned and then panted her name, his grip on her tightening as he pulled her back even further onto his lap, burying his cock as deep as it would go."Chuck!"

He held her there and slung his arm around her lower belly, shifting to brace his feet better before he began to buck himself up against her. His pelvis met with her backside hard with each fast thrust, and Sarah found herself speechless as his cock continued to thump against her g-spot.

It wasn't long before her finish rolled through her like a slow, rumbling earthquake. It went on and on and on, and he kept moving inside of her until a second orgasm struck.

They both stilled, Chuck clinging with his arms around her torso, Sarah's fingers clutching onto his forearms, trying to catch her breath. She felt his lips against her neck, his breath hot on her skin.

Finally, she shifted to slip his hardness out of her, fixed her pants and stood, looking down as he fumbled with his own pants. She stopped him quickly, not wanting him to try to zip his pants up, knowing the potential harm he could do himself if he wasn't paying enough attention.

And he wasn't. He was still so focused on her.

Instead, she grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet, before backing him off of the balcony and back into the room. She blindly reached behind her to slide the door shut and flick the lock, putting her free hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

She guided him through the room to the small twin bed pressed against the wall until he backed into it and flopped onto his backside with a yelp. Neither of them said anything as she knelt down in front of him and reached up to curl her fingers in the waistband of his pants.

Chuck arched off the mattress long enough for her to give his pants and boxers a hard tug until they were past his knees.

She heard her name get caught in his throat as she wrapped her fingers around his hardness and leaned down to take him into her mouth. She felt one of his hands drape over her head, gently tangling in her hair as he groaned.

As she licked and sucked, her fist twisting around the base, she had to fight to keep herself from going too fast. She wanted him to get the most out of it, but she also wanted him to experience what he'd given her twice in the matter of minutes.

Through great effort, she dragged it out for awhile, switching between using her mouth and her hand, sending him special looks through her eyelashes as he watched. The whimpers and groans, the way he panted encouragement, sighed her name…Chuck was never shy about letting her know how she made him feel before they began sleeping together, and that extended to the bedroom now that they were intimate.

She worked him up to the very edge, slipping him out of her mouth and looking up at his face, the way his brow furrowed, his features pinched, cheeks covered in a blush…

And then she moved to take him back between her lips. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She saw the look in his eyes and inherently knew exactly what he wanted. So she slowly climbed back to her feet and stood before him, pulling the sweatshirt she wore off, followed by the shirt underneath, and finally, everything else, stepping out of her pants and underwear.

Sarah moved to straddle Chuck, her hands on his shoulders, but then he surprised her, swinging her around as she squeaked and giggled, pinning her against the small, rickety twin bed's mattress and grinning.

Making a face, she bent her knees and hooked her toes in the waistband of his pants and boxers, giggling through her teeth as she pulled them down to his ankles. He laughed and kicked them off the end of the bed, before pulling his own shirt off over his head with her help.

Neither of them thought about the sturdiness of the bed they were stretched out over, instead squirming to get their arms wrapped around one another, gyrating, arching their hips together, their legs tangling.

She felt Chuck's lips drag down her jaw until they stopped at her ear. "I love you." And when his teeth gently closed over her earlobe, she grinned with a gasp, nudging him with her hips.

With a shift of his own hips, he was inside of her, pushing slowly, gently, and it wasn't he was sheathed to the hilt that they both began to move.

It quickly became a little wilder than Sarah had intended, and she could hear the metal legs of the bed scratch against the floor as the mattress bounced under their efforts.

Their whimpers and sighs were accentuated by the sounds of the bed creaking, rocking, scratching, thumping…and neither of them paid any attention to it, as lost as they were in the sensations.

But then something underneath her cracked. She felt it as Chuck gave one long powerful thrust into her…A stab of icy panic hit her, and then one of the legs collapsed. She had the sensation of falling, and then they both rolled off of the bed, landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Chuck took the brunt of it, curling himself around her with a high pitched yelp that she would later recall in the middle of the night and have to fight off the urge to laugh about it.

She barked out a laugh now, breathless, tingling everywhere, both from adrenaline and from the sex they were still in the middle of having. Chuck laughed too, his eyes wide, and then his hands clasped around her hips and he guided shifted inside of her and she gasped, letting out a strangled moan of his name. Without any preamble whatsoever, she started to ride him, bracing herself with both hands on his chest, rocking hard into his lap.

Chuck whimpered a quick, "Sarah!" and slid his hands around to squeeze her backside. She clenched her lower half and came soon thereafter, moaning loudly and letting her head fall back.

Air whooshed past her as she felt herself swung around. And her back landed quickly, but gently, against the floor. His hands still protecting her bottom from rubbing against the floor, he began to push into her hard and fast.

Sarah wrapped herself around her boyfriend and clung to him, whispering encouragements into his ear, feeling the build-up inside of her again. She knew Chuck well by now, and she knew his body. So she could feel that he was close to his own finish, the way he was getting so tense, his voice a little breathless and strangled as he grunted with the effort.

And then he tilted his torso up and peered down at her, bracing his palm on the ground beside his head, holding her hip in his other hand. She was always so impressed by just how much he seemed to know about her own body.

Because he must have known she wasn't quite as close as he was.

For he immediately slid his fingers around and pressed them against her clitoris. His thrusts were then punctuated by the quick, hard massaging of her sensitive nub, his fingers moving in rough circles over her.

And as he slammed into her with one final stroke, she felt him release his seed. "S-Sarah! Oh my God!"

Her eyes popped open, wide as saucers, a long whining whimper coming from between her lips as she came again. His fingers slowed down, applying a light pressure to her clit as he rock slowly to empty himself into her as she spasmed around him.

And then they were both still, Chuck's weight on top of her, the cool floor under her back. Now that she didn't have the added pleasure of him thrusting himself into her, his fingers against her clit, the floor was extremely uncomfortable.

But she stayed there anyways, because she loved how heavy and sturdy he was on her, loved the feeling of wrapping his strength up in her arms and legs, pressing her lips to his hair.

—

Sarah watched the moonless sky go from pitch black to a navy blue, to a deep purplish color as the sun began to rise.

With only a little over twelve hours left to their vacation, Sarah'd found herself unable to fall asleep when Chuck did. But he'd always been a better sleeper than she was.

Ellie told her about when they were teenagers and how she had to shake him awake during the Northridge earthquake to get him safely underneath the dinner table, otherwise he would've slept through it and might have been crushed. She'd told it with a typical flat look on her pretty face, but Sarah could only imagine how scary that situation must have been for two kids who were alone in the world. Without parents to take control in a natural disaster like that.

And now fifteen years later, he was sleeping through their last night on vacation. She couldn't blame him, really. And she wouldn't. Just because she was antsy about going back, didn't mean he had to be.

It wasn't just that she was antsy. Yes, the idea of their vacation being over set a twinge of melancholy in her heart; it had been such a beautiful week. But because it was almost over, she did her best not to waste a single second of it sleeping.

She felt like a little kid.

But she stayed awake anyways. Mostly. She'd dozed in Chuck's arms for a bit. A cat nap, really.

And then she moved to their large window and stared out at the ocean for awhile, wrapped up in a robe and nothing else because she didn't want to bother putting on her pajamas. They were packed already anyways. Both she and Chuck had decided to pack everything up before going to bed, knowing they'd just want to enjoy the morning before they left for home.

Left for home.

Ugh.

She was excited to get back to the grind, honestly. Back to spying. Back to the missions and the jet setting. Back to looking for Chuck's mom. Back to Ellie, Devon…even Morgan.

But leaving this sanctuary meant going back to an apartment where it wasn't all that easy to be alone. She wasn't upset with Morgan. After all, it was his home before it was hers. But he was a reason for them to tiptoe. He was a reason for them to muffle their passion on those occasional mornings when they both woke up needing intimacy and physical connection. And midday sex was rare as well. They never knew when Morgan might pop up.

On top of Casey living across the courtyard. And Ellie and Devon.

Even with their own bedroom, alone time would be harder to come by, just like it was before their vacation. And it wasn't just about the sex—though that certainly was on her mind as she glanced over her shoulder to see the beginnings of Chuck's bare backside peek out from under the sheet that had drifted as he moved in his sleep.

It was about them just being alone together. Perfectly alone. No interruptions.

She would miss that a lot.

"Mmm what're you doing awake before the sun?" She heard his quiet, gravely voice, a little muffled by his pillow and smiled to herself. She loved his tired morning voice. She always had.

There was the first time she'd heard it, a few days after she met him. She'd gone to his place early in the morning to pick him up for a meeting with Casey and Beckman, and he'd been fast asleep still. She'd had to wake him up and had felt incredibly awkward about it for a good minute, looking down at him, taking in how young he looked when he slept. How the stress he carried around with him now was totally nonexistent in his peaceful, handsome features. How cute his hair looked, all messy. How he hugged the pillow to his chest even while he used it for his head. And when she'd shaken him awake, she'd pushed aside the awkwardness, slipping her spy mask on, telling him he had to get up because they were going to be late for their meeting.

He hadn't whined or grumbled. It was just a soft groan, a resigned look in his tired face, the stress back in his shoulders, the line between his eyebrows, a bit of a pout on his face. And his voice had been so sweet. Like honey poured over gravel, unused, a little confused, but so very kind, because he hadn't wanted to blame her for his predicament, or for the reason he had to wake up so very early that morning.

That had been the beginning of everything. Or not. She'd already lost her heart before that, most likely.

She was beaming by the time she turned to look over her shoulder at him. "You know I'm competitive, Chuck."

His laugh was genuine, full of mirth—and made even better by that sleepy honey over gravel voice of his. "That I do. But the sun is going to rise when it rises, whether you're competing with it or not. And the sun is always going to rise _too. early._" He emphasized it by lifting a tired finger and shaking it at her. "You should come back to bed." He dropped that hand and patted the bed heavily.

"I can't sleep," she said, shrugging.

That got his attention. He pushed himself up to his elbows and ruffled his hair. "Why not? Anything wrong?" He blinked tiredly and she melted a little.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I guess I just didn't want to sleep away the last few hours of vacation." She was a little surprised at how easily she'd admitted it, and she shrugged one shoulder shyly.

His face softened in the darkness as he scoffed. "Apparently, I had no problem."

There was a bit of self-deprecation in his voice and she didn't like it. "No, Chuck. It's okay. I didn't expect you to stay awake with me." She crossed the room with bare feet, not realizing how cold it was until just now as she shivered and wrapped her robe tighter around her body. "It's just a personal, silly thing that was keeping me awake."

"Well I'll do most of the driving."

She giggled that that was the first thing he thought of, putting one knee on the bed and slowly crawling onto it. He shifted the sheets and duvet so that she could get under them and she leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "That's sweet of you, but I'll be okay. I've stayed awake for worse things and for a longer amount of time on numerous occasions."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Right. Bad ass super spy. Gotcha."

She made a whiney sound in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, crawling close and burying her face in the crook of his neck as her weight forced him to plop onto his back again.

He chuckled even as she whined again. "I don't want this vacation to end," she breathed against his skin, enjoying the taste of him against her lips.

"Neither do I," he sighed.

Her robe had opened a tad, and she felt her bare skin brush against his. She didn't bother to fix that. After all, she wasn't exactly new to the sensation. She squirmed a little to feel more. "What would be nice is an extra week."

Chuck laughed, one loud bark. "If only."

"Then we need to make the next few hours count," she said, smirking into his neck and scooting even closer, her body dragging over his.

"Kayaking?"

She giggled. "No."

"Hiking?"

"Mm mm." She shook her head, nudging his jaw with her nose.

"Oh. I know. Monopoly."

This time she laughed outright and pulled back. "Are you about done?"

"Mmmm yeah."

He rolled them over and she squealed, laughing hard as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder with his morning stubble, making a cute little "nom" sound as he teasingly bit her collarbone.

Chuck slowly pulled the tie of her robe and pushed it open so that he could slide down her body and drag his mouth over her hard muscles covered in velvety, beautiful skin. She noticed how he paid attention to the small scars that she'd gotten over the years, the burn marks, nicks with blades and bullet grazes.

She was particularly sensitive this morning—or maybe it was the lack of sleep—but his lips dotting over the light scars on her body made tears line her eyes. She blinked them away as best she could and grinned, fighting the ache in her chest, keeping from letting the soft sob out. If he knew she was about to cry, he'd stop what he was doing. She didn't want him to stop.

When she finally came back to her senses, the ache in her chest dwindling, she reached down to stroke her hand over his hair, feeling the softness of his hair.

And speaking of hair, Chuck hadn't shaved in two days, which was very apparent as he lifted her leg a little and starting kissing a pattern along her thigh. She felt the rough stubble against her soft, sensitive skin…and then he switched to her other thigh and she couldn't bite back the quiet moan if she tried. There was something so erotic about his stubble this morning. She didn't know why.

Usually she liked him clean shaven, though she'd never tell him that. He already got enough crap from his sister about the length of his hair, he didn't need his girlfriend doing it, too.

But for some reason, in this moment, she really liked the stubble. She liked how scratchy it was. It was…stimulating.

Sarah felt Chuck's hands push beneath her then, cupping her lower back and giving her a gentle tug to pull her closer. Her eyes slipped shut as she opened her legs and felt him blow cool air against her sex. She sucked in a violent breath and let it out slowly, leisurely, a grin stretching over her face as he finally placed his mouth on her.

She melted into the mattress and turned her face into the pillow, humming happily, her toes curling and digging into the mattress under her feet.

Chuck spent quite awhile between her legs, so that by the time Sarah felt her climax crash over her, her entire body was quivering. And it had nothing to do with the cool early morning air cascading over her partially covered form.

As her boyfriend crawled back up to snuggle against her, a dreamy smile twitched on her lips. "Show off," she said in a deep, grumbly voice, peeking out of one eye at him. He laughed and pulled her closer so that she draped herself over him, and they fell asleep that way, the darkness still around them even as it became morning.

—

"I don't wanna."

Sarah giggled at how boyishly adorable he sounded with his face pressed into his pillow. "Chuck, we have to be out of here by noon at the latest. And you're the one who wanted to use up this last day of sunlight to do something outside."

He groaned and turned over to face her, squinting one eye open, then pushing himself up on his elbow to look over her shoulder at the clock. "It's not even 8, though," he whined, flopping onto his back again and covering his face with his hands.

"No. It isn't."

She didn't say anything else, just smirking down at him patiently, until he finally moved his fingers and peeked up at her.

"Uuuuughhh fiiiiiine," he groaned, pulling his hands away from his face and pouting. "As long as it isn't running."

Sarah laughed and pulled herself up to sit against the headboard, before throwing the sheets and duvet off of herself and piling it on top of Chuck. "Why are you so against running?"

"It hurts. And I have a very low tolerance for—"

"For pain. I know." She snorted and shook her head, picking up the room a little as she headed towards her suitcase to start getting dressed. "That's good pain, though," she shot over her shoulder. She noticed he still hadn't moved. "I was thinking kayaking."

He pushed himself up on his elbow, his brow furrowed. He looked so young for a moment, what with the tired look on his face, his hair sticking up in multiple places even though it wasn't as long as it used to be, and a bit of confusion on his handsome face to top it all off.

"Kayaking? Like the little boats?"

"Yeah. A kayak." She mimicked rowing, swinging her fists to the right and then to the left. "When we went into town I saw something about kayak rentals. We should do that. Just a few hours out in the water."

"But is that a good last day thing to do? I mean, our arms will be all tired and all the sun, and then we'll be super sleepy driving back, don't you think?" He slowly pushed himself to sit all the way up, still blinking tiredly at her.

Sarah slid jeans up her long legs and fastened them. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. It was just an idea. We could always just sit out by the water."

He looked to ponder it for awhile. "I would've liked to kayak while we were here, but I think we missed our chance. Yesterday or the day before might've been better."

He was probably right. And she wasn't _that _disappointed at missing out on kayaking. They could do that in the beaches of LA anytime. Maybe Malibu or someplace less flooded with people. Or San Onofre.

"We were busy with other things yesterday." She smirked to herself, sliding her cami that she'd slept in over her head and shrugging her bra on, clipping it behind her back.

"Better things?"

Sarah turned to look at him over her shoulder again, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you really asking me whether I prefer kayaking over sex?"

He paused. Then he squinted, obviously not knowing if he should answer. She inwardly giggled and spoke for him.

"You know the answer. Or at least, you _should_."

"I do."

She could hear his amusement in his voice as he finally climbed out of bed with a pitiful groan. He stretched his arms up and put them on top of his head, the muscles of his bare back flexing and churning, his shoulders so broad, his waist so thin, and his limbs so very long. His legs were a little skinny, poking out from his boxers that were a little crooked, but he'd proven more times than she could count that looks were sometimes deceiving.

Sarah Walker stole little glances at her boyfriend as he moved over to his own suitcase to get dressed. And she couldn't stop the glances even when he was dressed, as they slowly strolled through the house to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Once again, they worked in tandem and sat outside on the patio to eat together once breakfast was ready. And as they sipped their coffee afterwards, they agreed to just lie out on the beach until it was time to pick up and start packing to head home.

The air around them grew a little melancholy, Sarah noticed, once going back to Burbank was mentioned. She wasn't ready to leave this paradise. And it wasn't the place she was lamenting leaving, as much as it was the atmosphere. This safe little spot where she and Chuck were totally and completely alone.

The only other humans they'd met were in town when they bought groceries and gifts for their family and friends.

It was lovely.

And it was nearly over.

—

The sun felt good on her bikini-clad body. It was nice to feel like she was getting a little baked out here, after all of that rain. Not that she minded rain. On the contrary, it had trapped them inside for parts of their vacation, allowing them to explore one another more than they had in their relationship so far. Even more than the hours they'd spent locked up in the sleeper car in Paris almost a year earlier.

Sarah squinted an eye open behind her sunglasses as the breeze felt a little cooler, and she realized the sun had slipped behind a gray cloud. She frowned slightly. "Where'd that cloud come from?" she asked.

Chuck moved up onto his elbows from where he laid on his stomach and looked up over his shoulder at the cloud she pointed at. "Huh. Rain again?"

"No, I don't think so. It's just going to get a little chillier," she said. And she smiled as he scooted close and kissed her temple on impulse, before moving back to lie down again. They spent another hour just lying there, and Sarah watched as the clouds moved past, until more began to gather, making the breeze even more persistent. She felt goosebumps rising on her arms.

So she sat up finally, grabbed the long sleeve cotton button-up she'd brought outside, and wrapped it around her, buttoning it up. It was loose on her, the sleeves going past her knuckles, but it was one of Chuck's after all. She had her own but his had been closer when they were grabbing things to go out to the beach.

And now it did enough to protect her torso from the cool air. It wasn't so cool that she was uncomfortable enough to go inside, however, so she stayed sitting there, looking out at the water.

Eventually, Chuck sat up as well and pulled a T-shirt on. "Stupid clouds."

"Don't say that. They'll hear you and start raining on us. Just to spite you."

He grumbled and she sniffed in amusement, teetering to the side to bump his shoulder with hers and smirking at him. "Hey, it's our last day of vacation. No grumbling."

"Precisely _why_ I am grumbling," he answered. "I don't want to go back just yet. I want to stay here for another week."

She leaned in and kissed his chin, then his jaw, moving up to kiss his cheek, and finally the tip of his nose. "We can't. We just have to use up the rest of the time we have today as best as we can."

Chuck was staring at her, a particular look on his face. Like he was thinking deeply about something, while studying her closely at the same time.

"What?" she prompted, narrowing her eyes.

He smiled a little. "Just thinking."

"About…?"

"What I would do with you if I were rich."

Sarah arched an eyebrow and pulled her chin back. "Really?"

"That sounded really sexual and I didn't mean for it to." She laughed. "I just mean that I'd take you on vacation. A real one. Not that this _isn't _a real one. I just mean a long one. On a completely different continent. And we wouldn't come back for weeks." He paused for a moment, and then shook his head, before reaching up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek longer than was necessary. Not that she'd complain. "You deserve a vacation like that, Sarah."

"So do you," she said softly, leaning in to kiss his lips this time.

"Maybe someday," he said. "When pigs fly."

Sarah snorted and scooted closer to him. "Well, technically you're still on vacation right now, so enjoy it."

"Oh, I am. Trust me." His smile held so much in it. The love between them, for instance. He radiated warmth with just a small flicker of his lips, the way his eyes softened. And then there was a small hint of something else. The warmth between them that was a little closer to _heat_ than anything else. It probably helped that the shirt she'd shrugged on had gotten a bit hiked up, revealing her bikini bottoms and her long, long legs beneath that.

"Are you?"

"Mmmhm."

She swiveled her body around and put a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him down to lie back on the towel. "I can think of something to make it that much more enjoyable," she said, shrugging her shoulder.

He did his eyebrow dance and giggled like a little boy. She felt her heart swell at the sound. "Race you back to the hou—"

But she pushed him a little harder to keep him from getting up, covering his lips with hers. And as she pulled back a few moments later, peering down at him as he kept his lips pursed, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"We aren't going to the house," she whispered, raising her eyebrow meaningfully.

She shifted her weight so that she was lying on top of him, and reached down to grab the blanket, swinging it over both of them.

"Uhhh we're out in public."

"Yeah, we are," she said slowly, and she rocked her hips into his.

His eyelids fluttered. "If someone sees us, we can be arrested."

"Nobody saw us last time we did this," she whispered.

"We were in the water. A little more inconspicuous."

Sarah noticed that in spite of his protests, he'd slipped his hands under the blanket, cupping her thigh in one hand and playing with the waistband of her bikini bottoms with his other.

"We're situated perfectly against the cliff face, Chuck…nobody will see us unless they're standing right on top of us." She nipped at his nose teasingly and arched into him again. "Come on, baby. Live a little."

He didn't seem to have much else to say as far as arguing against it, so she kissed him, reaching up to play with his hair in her fingers, rubbing his hip with her other hand. "I love you," she rasped against his lips, rocking against him again, and again.

She began to grind herself into him repeatedly, thrusting herself into the bulge underneath his trunks. He groaned quietly and his fingers tightened against her thigh, against her waist.

Her hand drifted in between them then as she pushed herself up to her knees, hovering over him, and with the skill of a woman who'd done it before (and she had, as Chuck could attest), she pulled at the tie of his trunks and yanked the velcro open quickly and efficiently.

In moments, she had her suit pulled to the side, out of the way, and she lowered herself again, guiding his hardness into her.

Because they were out in the open, Sarah moved quickly, biting her bottom lip as she rode him to keep from crying out too loudly. And as she found herself building up to an orgasm, she slid her hand between their bodies to stroke his lower stomach, reaching up to tug his hair because she knew how turned on he was when she did that.

They finished together, burying their faces in one another's necks to muffle the sounds of their passion.

And the couple was still out of breath ten minutes later as they walked back up the beach to the house.

—

Sarah Walker watched Chuck Bartowski unabashedly as he drove them home, even though she had the beautiful Pacific Ocean to her right. She'd much rather stare at her man, the man who'd made these last seven days the best she'd ever had. In some ways, she was afraid to look away. Still. Afraid that he'd disappear if she took her eyes off of him for even a second.

Because this was too good.

It was too good for her.

She shook her head at herself and sunk down a little in her seat to get more comfortable, leaning half against the door. It had taken a lot for her to get to the point where she felt like she deserved happiness. Chuck had helped her get herself to this point.

But she was bound to have moments where she slipped a little.

He was just so good.

"What?"

Sarah widened her eyes in question. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. You're staring at me and I can practically hear your brain working."

She smiled. "I'm just thinking about how crazy I am about you."

His grin was incredibly wide, his nose wrinkling. "Oh. Well in that case, I'm totally fine with that."

"You better be. You really have no choice in the matter."

He chuckled and reached his hand over. She grabbed it in hers and threaded her fingers with his.

They were silent as they drove along the freeway, the only car on the road for awhile, listening to the soft music Chuck put on for the drive back.

And Sarah quickly fell asleep, the soft lolling of the car making her drift off peacefully.

Because Chuck Bartowski was the one person on the planet who made her comfortable enough to drive her car, to control her fate. He'd get them home. She could relinquish the reins to him, give up her control.

They would be home in a few hours, and back to work tomorrow.

But this bliss that she'd found with Chuck in the little beachside cottage in Cambria would stay with her for the rest of her life. She would carry the experience in her heart always, and try to find little pockets of it in their regular lives, between the spying and the missions and the Buy More.

She was determined to love Chuck forever, and to be worthy of his love. These past seven days had done a lot to show her how.

* * *

><p>I'm going to miss this one.<p>

Please let me know how you liked it. :)

**SarahsSupplyCloset**


End file.
